The Dream and the Curse
by anime-lover234
Summary: Stewie wakes up to find a boy in the Kitchen.. who is he and how does he know his name? When he finds out, things begin to get more Complicated. sorry, Summary sucks. it gets better along the way. this is my first story. Please enjoy! Completed!
1. The Dream and Curse

Hello! Um, this is my first fanfic on ! yay!! So, um, this story came out of randomness and boredom and I put it up here for a friend of mine so yeah. I hope you enjoy it too! It's Stewie and Brian with some other OCC characters.

Here it goes! :P By the way, I DO NOT own Family Guy or the characters. Just my made up Rupert, The Witch and a later on Character.

* * *

When Stewie was five, he had a "dream." He had heard noises coming from downstairs and got out of bed to see what was causing it. As he neared the end of the stairs, he saw light coming from the kitchen and as he neared the kitchen, he saw two figures.

_What the devil?_ He thought and when he came in, he gasped. Laying on the floor was a teenage boy. His face was gorgeous. He Had long eye lashes and his shoulder length silver hair made him all that more attractive. He was on the floor laying on his stomach. He had no clothing on what-so-ever.

_OH Gawd!! Some Teen- a gorgeous sexy teen at that- Broke into my house!!Oh Christ! __And__ he's naked!!_

"What the devil?! By God… You, Chap, wake the fuck up." Stewie Kneeled down and gently shook the boy. He groaned in response and lifted his head up.

"Huh? Wh-? Stewie? What the-? " Then he fell back to a deep slumber as if someone knocked him out. Stewie stared at him, his face red.

_He even knew my name… Jesus, this guy is a stalker!! _Stewie then stood up and ran to his parents room. "Fatman!! Lois!! There's a stalker/robber in the kitchen!!' He cried out, waving his arms wildly around.

"Agh! Stewie, not now! Go back to sleep." Lois told him. He ignored the instructions and made his way down stairs again. The boy was gone when he returned. Stewie looked everywhere.

"Damn! Where could he-?" He stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Stewie….." A voice spoke behind him. He slowly turned and there stood the boy. Stewie inhaled a sharp breath and took a step back. But as he did, he saw the ceiling and then he felt a sharp pain in his head. "Damn it! Stewie!!" Was all he heard before he was surrounded in the dark. He woke up the next morning in his bed.

"Was it all a dream?" He asked himself. He got out of bed and checked the house. No windows were broken and no doors were unlocked. No boy either. "Hm… Well, that was strange." He muttered as he stood in the living room.

"What's Strange?" Brian asked behind him.

"N-nothing dog!" Stewie snapped and turned away. He felt his face was all red again although not really knowing why. _That was weird too. _But he noticed Brian was acting strange around dinner time. Usually, he would fool around with Peter until bed time but now; he scarfed all his food down and went strait to bed.

_Hm…. Something's up. _Stewie thought. One night, He snuck into Brian's room and it was dark. No curtains were opened, even though it was a full moon today. And no lights were on.

"Damn! Open the curtains.." He whispered to himself. As he went to the Curtains, he wasn't aware that someone was sneaking up on him. Stewie opened the curtains but then he felt some hands on his very own. He slowly turned his head. The same boy from last night stood there; nothing on except boxers.

"What are you doing?" He asked, their faces an inch from each other. _P- Purple eyes?! _

Stewie blushed at least ten different shades of red and then fainted. The boy caught him in his arms. He remembered the events of last night.

"_You have a blessing and a curse! You shall turn into a human at night but at day you remain a dog! There is only one way to break the curse; You must find the person you truly love. This is your Curse and Blessing Brian!" The Witch yelled and the Spell was cast._

"Damn…" Brian muttered and took Stewie back to his room. The next day, Stewie confronted Brian.

"Say, dog… Brian, What's going on with you? You don't hang around during night with us anymore you know. And, um, I was wondering….. You gay?" Brian spit out his coffee he was drinking and glared at him.

"No! I'm not gay like you! Why are you asking? And for your information, I'm fine alright." Rolling his eyes, Stewie answered,

"**I'm **not gay. And I was merely asking because I saw a boy in your room and he was only wearing his boxers. You mind explaining that?"Brian took a deep breath and told Stewie everything. He only laughed.

"Oh Brilliant Brian! Just Brilliant! Priceless!! You expect me to actually believe such a story as yours?! Pft! HA, HA, HA!! OMG!! HAHAHAHA!!!" Stewie continued his laughter.

"I'll give you proof! After dinner, come to my room you asshole!" Brian snapped and left the kitchen. That night, Stewie finished his dinner early and went up to Brian's room. He marched right inside and then sat on his bed, waiting for him. Brian got up from his desk and stood in front of him.

"Let's see the proof now dog." As if on cue, he began to transform. The dog body disappeared and was replaced by a human body. Silver hair, gorgeous face, and a wonderful body.

"There. Happy?" Stewie jolted at Brian's voice as he went to put on boxers and a shirt.

"Why is it that you have that a teenager's voice now and have a deep voice as a dog?" Stewie demanded to know, facing away from Brian, knowing his face was a bright red. His heart was beating violently...

_Why is this happening?! Why is it going on around him?_

"I don't know." Brian answered Stewie's voice question as he went back to his desk to work on his papers from work. Silence. Thoughts ran in and out of Stewie's head but was interrupted as Brian picked him up from the bed.

"Wh-? P-put me down you mutt!!"

Brian couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm not a mutt. I'm a man." He tucked Stewie in and then subconsciously kissed his forehead, as his fingers ran through the boy's hair. "Goodnight." he muttered.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE DOG!!!" Stewie threw a pillow at the silver hair.

Brian let out a laughter as he put his arms in front of him to defend himself at some more flying objects and the quickly closed the door while Stewie was left to glare at the door.

_Damn dog! I hate him! _Stewie thought angrily. For a moment, he stared at the ceiling and then he placed his hand on his forehead. "Dumb dog thinks he can kiss me... When did he..?" but he left the question go; uncompleted and unanswered....

But they were about to fine out how deep their relationship was about to go.

* * *

There it is! The first chapter! Hope you liked it! =^^= please do a review! I would like to know how I'm doing... :P Next Chapter will be up ASAP.


	2. The Kiss

The Kiss

**

* * *

Alright! Sorry it took a while but, here it is. With a boost from TourmalineTrue and i dont hug hug me**** I have tried to type as fast as I could. Also, with koolgirl330**** who added this to her story alert thing. Thanks so much! Enjoy this Chapter as well please!**

* * *

~11 years later~ Stewie was 16 now and Brian was 27 (in human years of course). They were both in Brian's room. It used to belong to Megan but it was set up the same way. Although the walls were a different color. It was nearly sunset. Stewie spend his time with Brian now a days and he could always find the a way to make Brian do his homework for him. He stared at the ceiling, waiting for Brian to come home from work. The door opened and there was Brian.

"Stewie, what are you doing?" The dog asked as Stewie turned to face him

"Dog, do my homework and get my some pizza will you."

"What?! Stewie, you are capable of doing your own homework and you can wait to eat something until dinner!" Brian snapped, turning the door knob to leave.

"I'll tell them your secret." He heard Stewie say. He froze and let go of the door knob; turning back to glare at the boy still laying in his bed.

"You little fucker! You can't always keep this up!"

"On the contrary, I can." Stewie held out his math homework and Brian snatched it away as he walked by. He muttered something under his breath as Stewie said, "And when you order the pizza, make it... Nah! You know what 'Za' I like!."

Brian slammed the papers on his desk. "No! I don't know what 'Za' you like you little brat! What the hell is 'Za' anyway?!" he growled.

"Or course you know what I like! And 'Za' is short for pizza! Duh?" Brian shook his head as Stewie grabbed his phone.

"No way Stewie. I don't know what you like." Brian plopped down in his chair and let his elbow rest against his knee while he had his right check cupped in his hand.

"Guess." He told him, trying to text someone.

Brian cocked an eye brow but took a deep breath. "Cheese. Extra large with 2 litter Sprite and cheese stuffed bread sticks... you rat." Stewie couldn't help but laugh.

"It's been 2 years since the fat man ordered pizza and you still know what I like."

"Yeah well 2 years doesn't do much to a person. Neither does 11 apparently." Brian's eyes landed on Stewie. The dog noticed how the young boy shifted uncomfortably and avoided his gaze. He saw two red spots on the young boy's cheeks. "Stewie, do you have a fever?" Brian got up and went to the bed; placing a hand on his own forehead and then Stewie's to compare temperatures.

"What in the world are you talking about?! I feel _fine_!!" the flustered Stewie pushed Brian's hand away. Brian felt a tug at his chest. Like.... pain...? _Whoa! What was that?!? _He thought but pushed it aside.

"Come on Stewie. What if it really was bad?" he asked, nearing him.

"Bloody hell Brian! Go away! I'm fine you asshole!" Stewie felt himself blush and scooted farther away but Brian kept coming.

"I'm just gonna-! Stewie-! St-! I'm gonna take your damn temperature!" Brian grabbed both his wrist, holding them above his head and this time put his own forehead on Stewie's so he could get a better feel or his body heat.

"Get off of me Brian.." Stewie muttered, his breathing heavy. Brian felt himself go hot. _Am I blushing?!_

"Your temp.." The dog reached over to his desk near by and stuck the thermometer in his mouth. "92.2 degrees... You had me worried." Brian didn't get off of Stewie after that. He never noticed how handsome the maniac has grown to be. He had nice brown hair and brown eyes. He was slim, his hands soft and it felt right to have him underneath him. Brian knew that underneath that shirt, Stewie had a nice but not very visible 3 pack. Stewie changed a lot since that day... well, maybe just in the killing department.. and taking over the world but other than that... wait... nope. Yep, 11 years doesn't do much.

"Uh, dog?" Stewie raised an eye brow, pulling Brian away from his thoughts. Just then, he transformed. Stewie looked out the window. Stars and darkness filled the sky. "Um... GUY?" They stared at each other. Stewie's eyes kept wandering down there and he shifted uncomfortably. "Seriously..." Silence and then....

Brian came closer to Stewie's face and Stewie stared at his lips. Their lips lightly brushed against each other. Brian looked at Stewie and he stared on back._ Pretty Purple eyes... _Stewie could look into them forever. They were about to kiss when Lois yelled, "Stewie, Brian, are you coming down for dinner or what?!" Reality pulled them back. Stewie gently pushed him away, opened the door and shouted, "Brian's helping me with my homework! He said he'd order pizza so fat man can eat all he wants!

"Stewie how many times have I told you not to call your father 'fat man'? It's Peter or dad!" Lois scowled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Whatever." He scoffed and shut the door. He turned and found Brian with a tee shirt on and jeans, sitting at his desk, doing work. Stewie leaned against the door, staring at him. An awkward silence was found after that.

"So, um Brian... My homework?" Stewie was the first to break the silence, his eyes finding the floor more interesting when Brian shifted his gaze onto him.

"Uh, yeah. It's too much.. You have algebra?"

"Geometry." Stewie corrected as he crawled back into Brian's bed, making sure to keep his distance as Brian ordered the pizza and resumed to doing the work.

About 20 minutes later, the door bell rang and there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Brian! Your pizza is here. Come here and pay the guy." Peter's voice came behind the door.

"Cough up the money dog." Stewie sighed. He would usually do this when they ordered take out. When their hands touched, there seemed to be a spark. It felt good yet awkward.

Stewie came out of the room and saw Peter in front of him.

"Hey Stewie... you and Brian seem to be closer than usual. And I was just wondering... Are you guys fucking each other senseless? B- because it's okay to be gay. I mean even with the dog, that's fine! That's okay..." Peter told his son, patting his shoulder.

"What the hell fat man?! What in that little mind of yours makes you think that I would fuck that _thing?!_" Stewie yelled and pushed the hand out of the way, making his way to the door. He had to hurry to get away from this moron.

"Oh... You're the bitch of the relationship I see." Peter said as he opened the door to find the pizza man with the order.

"**What?!** You know what, go fuck Lois! **Go**! Besides, Brian is **strait** and so am _**I **_so don't say shit!!"

"But being gay with your dog is okay." The pizza man interfered.

"This doesn't concern you!!" Stewie grabbed the pizza order and slammed the door.

"What about my money?" came a muffled cry from behind the door.

"Go screw yourself!" Stewie yelled as he came up the stairs while Peter just stared out in space.

Brian heard stomping coming from up the stairs and towards his room. Ever since Chris and Megan moved out of the house (Meg because of both parents and college and Chris with college), his relationship with Stewie grew but now; it was just getting awkward.

_God am I glad I got my own room. If Lois or Peter were to find out about my curse, something big would've probably happened. _He thought, his cheek resting in the palm of his hand as he was still waiting for Stewie.

"..Ian! Brian, you mangy mutt! Can you hear me?!" Stewie's voice was right at his ear.

"HUH!?!" Brain let out a yelp and fell out of his chair. "Y- yes! Of course I can hear you. Just spacing out... um, my change?" he held out his hand. Stewie stared at him, muttering about how he was so stupid, and handed him the 20 dollar bill.

"You didn't give him the money?"

"If you know then why are you asking?"

_Someone's PMS-ing... _Brian got up and sat in his chair again as Stewie sat on the edge of the bed, eating a slice of pizza. "Look, if you have something to say then say it. It's unhealthy to keep it in."

Stewie stared at him, dumbfounded with a cheese strand coming out of his mouth a bit. Then Brian saw a spark of anger.

"You should be preaching to yourself." he muttered.

Brian sighed, rubbing the sides of his head. "Is this suppose to be a teenage state that I'm suppose to worry about?"

"You should know! You've been a teenager for the last 11 years at night! Or have you forgotten how it feels?!" Somehow those words troubled Brian.

"Stewie, just shut up! I don't need this crap right now. Just eat your damn pizza."

"Have a slice!!" Brian was about to object but instead found it right on his face. It slowly slide down and when it was completely off, Brian saw Stewie laughing and then bragged in his face. He felt some tomato sauce...

"Okay, now you're being a big brat." After he cleaned the mess, silence returned to the room. 5 minutes later, Brian shoved the papers into Stewie's chest.

"I'm gonna take a shower..." As he left, someone knocked on the door.

Stewie opened it to find Lois in a black dress with her pearl necklace and earrings. "Stewie, your father and I are going out. Brian can watch you. Please tell him to clean the dishes. It's his turn anyway. Bye sweetie." She kissed him on the forehead.

"Ugh! You foul woman! Don't kiss me..." He blushed angrily. She only chuckled and turned to go. Stewie turned, shutting the door.

"Dog, it's your turn to wash the dish...es..." He stared in shock and amazement at the sight before him. Brian's body was wet from water dripping down his sliver hair reflecting from the moonlight. Hm... Was the light from the moon always so strong..? Anyway, he had a nice 6 pack and a perfect body... Like those swimsuit models.** Drool**...

"Huh? St- Stewie! Oh my God!! What are you staring at?!" Brian blushed as he realize that Stewie was staring at him with his mouth opened.

"Huh? Oh, well, who said I was staring at anything?! You perverted son of a bitch!" Stewie threw a nearby pillow at him. He caught it and threw it back. "Lois said you have to wash the dishes. They're out so you're safe." As Stewie opened the door, Brian hurried past him. " I say, dog, why in such a hurry?" He smirked as Brian responded,

"Just to get it over and done with."

"Lois didn't touch those dishes since morning. You know how much the fat man sneaks seconds. Dumb bitch doesn't even notice." They made their way down stairs.

"It doesn't matter. I'm tired and I want to get it out of the way." Stewie shrugged and plopped onto the couch, turning the TV on. He flipped channel through channel for what seemed like hours when it was only 5 minutes. Soon after that, he heard a crash. Stewie hastily got up to check out what had cause it.

Brian was being clumsy and dropped a plate. It's pieces were everywhere but he only sighed and began to pick up the little pieces.

"You idiot! Use the broom to clean the mess! Dumb d-!" Stewie stopped as Brian let out a little "Ow!" staring at his thumb. Blood was running down all the way into his wrist.

"Ah shit. Hey, can you go get a band-aid?" Brian looked up and saw Stewie with a pained expression on his face but tried to hide it ever so desperately when their eyes met. Brian saw right through it.

"what are you so worried about?" He chuckled softly as Stewie blushed in embarrassment.

"You didn't have me worried! Don't assume anything because you're not that special!" Stewie went to get the band aid. Brian waited, wondering why Stewie was trying to hide his worries.

_Maybe this has to do with the accident... _Stewie was in 6th grade and Brian was supposedly in college. Stewie had left the window opened and then Brian and him were fooling around. Stewie happened to push Brian and then the poor dog fell from the second floor. The sun was setting down so, of course Stewie had to drive Brian to the hospital himself. An insane of blood was drawn due from the remaining glass shattering. Stewie blamed himself. Brian couldn't help but feel guilty.

Since then, Brian has been trying to push the young boy away by being mean and snapping back. He could tell that Stewie was being the same.. Yet, no matter how much they tried to push each other away, they were always drawn back.

"You should really be careful you stupid mutt." Stewie broke him from his train of thought. He came in with flushed cheeks and a band aid.

"Well, it's not that bad." Brian muttered. A moment of silence before Stewie broke it.

"I've been meaning to ask you, why did you get the curse put on you anyway?"

"Hm well, I called her a bitch. And that night I was SOOO hammered so don't blame me. I was also suppose to fuck her but ended up fucking her sister. Of Course she'd be pissed. And I didn't even know she was a damn witch." Brian stared at the ceiling. Stewie was done with the band aid and they were just sitting.

"Oh yes. I forgot you were a non- virgy." the brown head bitterly replied.

Brian looked at him and saw anger flash across his face. Brian suddenly hugged him. Stewie inhaled a sharp breath and slightly pulled away.

"So now you have the sense to hug me...?"

"You seemed trouble. Was it something I said?"The silver head pulled Stewie closer to close the gap he had made.

"You know Brian, you've been acting weird... First it seems you wanna..." Stewie blushed, thinking of what happened about what seemed like centuries ago. "Um, yeah.. And now you want to _**hug**_ me? Did I do something?" Brian held him closer and seemed to breath in all of the young boy wrapped around his arms. Like he had taken some one his soul with him.

"No, I just felt like it..."Finally, Stewie wrapped his arms around the man. An eternity passed to both of them before they let go of each other and Stewie ran away. He then quickly turned to say something and took a step forward.

"Now listen here dog-!" and before he finished his sentence, Stewie slipped on his socks (remember, kitchen has tiles. And if not, it does now.) and fell forward. Strong arms caught him by the waist and he put his head up. Stewie's brown eyes filled with shock and he swore he melted. Even if it was for just a moment, even if they wanted to deny it forever, they couldn't. Stewie had kissed Brian.

_To be continued..._

**

* * *

There we go. I'll be updating as fast as I can. please review! and thank you for reading! **


	3. Denial Much?

Denial Much?

**So, in this chapter, I think I revised it more than any other. I'm not good at limes.. or lemons for that matter but I'll try. Yes, Lime is going to be in this one but it shall be short. I'm so sorry dear readers. AND If you no likey, then go away! Shoo! What are you still doing here?! XD Enjoy please. Also sorry for making you wait. I had a new computer but it didn't have open office so I got my old hard drive back and it's all good. **

**

* * *

  
**

Brian didn't even know what happened. He tired to bend down to ask Stewie if he was okay but then he jerk up to say something and this happened. They stayed there for a good 45 seconds and then Stewie was the first to remove his lips. Brian felt an overwhelming emotion now that their lips weren't pressed together. The boy stared at the floor, blushing. "I'm s-!" He stopped, feeling something stuck at his throat. "I'm s..or...ry.." He hissed. Brian knew at once he didn't mean it and before he could say anything, Stewie turned and ran to his room.

_Holy shit holy shit HOLY SHIT!!! _Stewie kept thinking, when he slammed his door shut and locked it. He inhaled a deep breath and leaned against the wall. He turned, his back on the door and slid down. _AND he knows I was lying! I really need to do something about that... _Just then, Peter flew into his room, crashing through the window.

"OW!! Ow! Ow-y!!" He hissed in pain and Stewie just stared at him. o_O''

"Oh, um... Hey Stewie... um, so.. HA!! I saw you, I saw you!"

"FUCK YOU FAT ASS!!" Stewie yelled and managed to roll the large man out of his room through the broken window.

"AH!! You big jerk!!" his father yelled at him in pain as he laid in the bushes. Stewie only growled and went to bed angry... but happy.

The silver head, however, was only in denial about the whole thing. _I did not kiss Stewie, I **did not **kiss Stewie, **I DID NOT KISS STEWIE. **_It kept repeating over and over in his head. He went back into the kitchen, finishing up some dishes. When he was done with that, he heard the door opened. _FUCK! _Before he could run, there stood Peter. "Oh Peter, thank god. It's just you."

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?!"

_Damn it! Just because Peter is a dumb ass (And we all know it) doesn't mean he won't notice a thing. _Brian thought quickly but not quick enough.

"Peter , who are you talking to?" Lois' voice came behind him and she gasped when she saw Brian. "Who the hell are you?" She cried out, clearly panicked at a stranger in her house with her son... ALONE. **DUN DUN DUN!**

"Oh me? I'm.. one of Brian's friends! He had, uh, something important to do so he called me up to take care of your son!" _Oh please let them fool them! At least Peter!_

"Well alright then!any friend of Brian's is a friend of mine! What's your name anyway?" Peter asked.

"Oh, um, same as Brian's! Brian." _I'm SO stupid! I couldn't come up with something better?!What the fuck?!_

"Well, alright then Brian. Thank you for taking care of our little boy. Is he alright?" Lois asked awkwardly.

"Yep. He's fine. Just went to bed. Did Brian also mention that I'll be living his life at night and he'll be living mine? We're making this bet.." _Seriously, what is __**wrong **__with me?!!? am I just stupid or am I wise in a stupid way? Why can't I keep my damn mouth shut? And why can't I answer my own damn questions?! I really should stop thinking!_

"Wh- what? Well, this is all so sudden and, um-."

"you kissed our son." Peter interjected.

"YOU KISSED MY SON?!?! YOU SON OF A BITCH!! What else did you do?!?!" Lois boomed, her face red with fury and tears gushing from the corner of her eyes. She was **extremely **pissed.

"NO! You're miss understanding! I didn't do a thing! Honestly!" Brian was so terrified, he almost pissed his boxers.

"You better not touch him while you're here you fucker! Or else I'll chop your damn dick off! She yelled, Peter holding her back.

"No! That won't be necessary!! I _**swear**_, I didn't kiss him or do anything to him!" It was true. Stewie had kissed him.

* * *

"AH! Ah, B- Brian! Ugh! Harder!! please!!" Stewie panted and groaned. To feel Brian's large nice member in his virgin ass felt so nice. To have it thrusting in and out so roughly, and yet so magically, was overwhelming enough to take him off the edge. It touched every part of him in the inside and he couldn't help but shudder when the silver hair hit his prostrate. Brian grunted his name and then reached down to Stewie's thick swollen cock close. He stroked it every time he plunged into the younger boy below him. He was close. Oh so close. He shuddered as he came and laid there in his bed gasping and panting, letting out a loud moan. He was just dreaming. He knew by music coming from his radio. His alarm was ringing. Stewie let out a groan and realized his pants were messy.

"Ah shit." he muttered and looked out his window. Then there was knock at his door.

"Stewie, you okay?" came a voice.

_Brian?! _"Uh, y- yeah! Why?!" The boy panicked.

"I thought I heard you crying out something? You hurt?"

_DAMN IT!! _Stewie thought still in a panic. _How much did he hear?!?!_

"Well hurry up. You're gonna be late for school."

"Then why didn't you wake me up sooner?!"

_Weird. _Thought Brian. Usually, he would add "dog" or "mutt or something like that to the end of the sentence. Brian slowly turned the door nob and opened it a crack just to find the door slam on his face. "Ow! What the hell Stewie?!"

"DON'T COME IN ASSHOLE!!" he heard from behind the door.

"Stewie just come on out."

"I'm changing in the closet. I'm in my **underwear **so I can't exactly come out." Stewie didn't want Brian to see him all sweaty and flushed. He'd get suspicious.

"Stewie, come on.. just throw on a big shirt and come out of the closet."

"oh my God! Stewie's in the closet?!" Peter gasped, clearly not hearing the whole sentence.

"What?! No! At least I don't think."

Just then, Stewie came out of the room. "I'm out of the closet. Now, get the hell away from my room!"

"Holy shit!! your gay?!" Lois cried, dropping a basket of clothing, clearly not hearing the end of the sentence.

"Where'd you come from?!" Stewie yelled with a flushed face.

"oh my god Stewie! Can't you _stop _being gay?!" when Brian heard this, he felt sudden anger.

"Goddamn it!!! I'm not gay!!!!" Stewie was filled with rage and anger as he stomped down stairs. At the end of the stairs, he turned and yelled, "I'm going! And I'm _**not**_ gay!!!" He slammed the door and made his way to the school.

* * *

**Sorry it's a short chapter as well but you guys are probably relieved and such. ^-^ Thanks very much for reading. (sorry if my thanks are annoying) Until then!**


	4. Can't runaway Forever

Can't Run Away Forever

**The next chapter! Yay! It wasn't originally suppose to be a chapter here but I decided, Why not?! Anyway, this is for you guys. Sorry for the slow updates. My sincerest apology. Enjoy please!**

"Rupert, you'll never guess! My parents think I'm gay." Stewie told his best friend as they walked in the hallways of the high school. Summer was coming right around the corner and school was ready to end. Yay! Just 1 more day but the teachers were being bitches and still continued to give them homework.

And, NO, it was not his teddy bear that he has had forever. Rupert, the **guy**, had black hair and nice icy blue eyes. They were capturing and they caught Stewie's eyes immediately. They met in the third grade...

"Is that a bear?" The young Rupert asked Stewie. Rupert was the new student. Stewie didn't know his name at the time. He still, however, had a complex about the bear and hugged it tightly to his chest, due to the fact that every boy teased him about it. They were outside in recess, in the field.

"Yes it is. Why? Are you about to make some remark on it?! I'll have you know I can kill you with just one snap of a finger." Stewie snapped and met his eyes. Rupert laughed.

"What? No way dude. I just wanted to know. What's his name?"

Stewie quirked an eye brow. No boy asked this question yet, just girls. _Hm... interesting._ "His name is Rupert... and He's my best friend. If you have something to say to then then I'll seriously get my bazooka."

Rupert looked at him with a questioning look. "You have a Bazooka?" Nod. "COOL!!"

Stewie was surprised. Just who was this boy?! "And he's you best friend huh? The bear, I mean." Rupert asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"Er.. yes..."

"His name is Rupert?"

"Yes! What of it?!"

The black haired boy suddenly tackled the younger boy in a hug onto the ground.

"What the hell?!" Stewie asked, taken by surprised.

"My name is Rupert! Let's be best friends! You and me dude!"

"Fine, fine!! Just get off!" It was done and sealed.

Anyway, after all that, Stewie had felt comfortable around him and confided in him over years. And they still remanded best friends than the average guy friends.

"Well, aren't you?" Rupert asked, quirking an eye brow.

"I'm surprised Rupert! You think I'm gay?"

The black haired boy shrugged. "Well.... Yeah..."

"Come now Rupert, you can't possibly believe that! **Proof!** Do you have any?!" Stewie seemed satisfied. His friend rolled his eyes and sighed,

"Bath room." They went in and Stewie noticed that no one was around.

_Hm, what does this have to do with me being gay?_

Just then, Rupert touched his nose with Stewie's and their foreheads were together. "What the h-?" The younger boy asked.

"Does it feel nice when he does this?" His friend asked and He began to recall of when Brian took his temperature.

"Well, I-!" He began but Rupert interrupted and he realized that he was against a wall. _Fuck!_

"How do you feel when he holds your hands?" Rupert slid his hands in Stewie's and pressed it against the wall, making sure he would try to stop him.

"Um, Look Rupert, I-!" Stewie was interrupted once again as Rupert saved the best for last,

"What about this?" With that, he rubbed his knee between Stewie's leg, Stewie's knees buckled and the younger boy let out a moan, blushing and remembering last night's dream. He was against Rupert's chest and then gently pushed him away.

There was an awkward silence and then Rupert announced his apology.

"No... you were right... you were just helping me. And I think I am... my God! And with the mutt! Rupert, what will I do?!"

"Just accept it. That's all you can do." His friend comforted but Stewie shook his head.

"You don't get it Rupert. My dog is strait as fuck. And, hello, he's a _**dog!**_ Didn't I mention that a sentence ago?"

"Then why do you like him?"

Stewie looked into those icy blue eyes and he knew he could tell him anything. Everything came pouring out; his relationship with Brian that he had for so long, what happened last night- minus the dream- and the curse. "I love him... I love that... dog/ guy transforming thing... DAMN!!" It's like He didn't want to admit it to himself, least of all his friend.

Rupert hugged him and said, "Awe, come on dude, let's go."

The Griffin house hold was silent. Brian came out of the bathroom to find Peter waiting for him.

"Um, Brian, Lois wanted me to talk to you about your friend Brian. And uh, I know this is going to be awkward for you but, are you fucking him?"

"Peter, what kinda question is that?!"

"AHA!! So you admit to it?!"

"I didn't admit to anything!!" Brian snapped, hurrying to his room.

"You better not be cheating on Stewie!" The Fat man warned.

Brian turned and yelled, "Listen to yourself you dumb ass!! I'm **not** gay and I **don't** like Stewie!"

"you kissed him didn't you?!" Peter was merely guessing and talking nonsense by then but this time, Brian felt an overwhelming sensation and his eyes went wide and made his way to his room.

"you can't run away forever!!"

DUN DUN DUN!! Brian looked at the ceiling and then looked around. _I must be going crazy. _"I'm going to be in my room. Don't disturb me Peter." He announced and closed his door. Brian kept thinking and thinking. That's when he decided to get rid of his problems by going to the Clam.

Stewie came home to find out that Peter and Lois were going out again. They saved up a fortune and besides, Chris felt the need to pay them for the tuition they paid for him. So, anyway, Stewie was sitting in the Kitchen table, trying to complete the last of his homework thinking,

_Shit! Left with the dog again..._

"I'm going out too." Brian announced after Peter and Lois left.

Stewie didn't say anything but nodded to confirm he had heard. Brian was worried.

"Listen, Stewie, about last night-"

"I'm sorry. Really, I am." the young boy interrupted, not looking at Brian, just staring at the table.

The sliver hair felt hurt and frowned. "Stewie-"

"Shut up dog! I'm fucking sorry! Stop worrying about me!" Stewie snapped, picking up his papers and heading out into the living room and up to the stairs.

"where are you going?!" Brian cried, feeling frustrated.

"My room!!!"

"You don't have to yell!" Brian heard him slam the door and went upstairs. He knocked on Stewie's door. There was no response. After a while, he opened the door and found Stewie wasn't there. Brian began to panic and then dashed to his room. When he opened the door, there he was, laying in Brian's bed, asleep. Brian saw tears running down the young boy's cheeks.

_Oh Stewie._

Just then he transformed. He out on some clothing and then looked at Stewie. He sat on the bed and then came close to Stewie Until... Their lips barely touched. Time froze. Brian had a choice. To kiss him or to stop right there.

Kiss.

It was just for a moment but it was pure bliss. To be in love with a friend, someone you knew for a long time already; it sounded all to familiar but Brian was starting to get why that was... He **didn't** want to get it at all either.

He pushed his tongue past Stewie's closed lips and then continued to explore his mouth. He finally pulled away as he had to breath, leaving a strand of saliva connecting their mouths. As he was about to get up and leaves, he heard a moan leave Stewie's mouth.

"Uh...ngh...! Brian...!" He was breathless and he curled into a ball. His breathing became more faster and heavier and he turned again, facing the ceiling. Brian saw a bulge between his pants.

_Oh shit..._

He swore, Stewie came before he hugged his pillow, saying, "I love you Brian." And then Brian left; in embarrassment, shock and guilt.

_**TO THE BEER.**_

Yay! Done with this chapter faster than I thought I would be done with it... if that makes any sense.... anyway, thank you for reading. I'll update ASAP dear readers.


	5. Make out Session

Make out Session!

**Sorry. I know some of you are pissed at me from the last chapter and leaving you hanging but, here is the other chapter. I'm so sorry! Enjoy please.**

**

* * *

**When Brian arrived at the Drunken Clam, Brian saw Quagmire, Cleveland, and Joe sitting in their usual place but without Peter. As he made his way towards them, they invited him over.

"Hello there. You're Peter's friend aren't you?" Cleveland asked.

"Uh yeah." was his response as he sat down.

"Well, any friends of Peter's is a friend of ours. How 'bout a drink...um...?" Joe began and Brian quickly told them his name as he was handed a beer from the waiter.

"Kind of like their dog Brian!" Quagmire observed.

"well, yeah. I met Peter through Brian." He told them, sipping on his beer.

"We heard different." Joe raised any eye brow.

"uh, you know how Peter is. Over exaggerating." He chuckled nervously, now chugging the alcohol down.

"Uh-huh. Well, that's nice. Where is Peter anyway?" Cleveland asked.

"He's out with his wife Lois."Brian answered and had yet another beer in his hand.

"How Peter got her, I'll never know." Joe chuckled and as he drank his beer, he spit it out with his mouth dropped opened and he seemed to be gawking at someone. They turned and saw who Joe was staring at.

There was a woman standing there, ordering a beer, looking sexy. It was like she had just stepped out of one of those "Playboy" magazines.

"Holy crap!!" Quagmire whispered, getting a boner, but no one paid attention to that. They kept on staring on her nice plump ass.

"Brian, you should totally hit that." Cleveland suggested, stilling gaping at the woman.

Brian froze just then. He had wanted to say, "Hell ya. She's so gorgeous." but something stopped him. Instead he said, "Uh, no thanks. I already have someone." _No I don't!! What the fuck?!!? _Brian became furious with himself.

"well alright then! I'll take her!" Quagmire declared.

"Waiter! Get me something stronger!" Brian called and the waiter brought him the most strongest alcohols. One Rum, the other Absinthe, tequila (of course) and other strong beers. Brian began to gulp them up, one after the other.

"Damn. He's gonna be feeling that one the next morning." Cleveland said, his eyes wide with pity for Brian.

"Yeah... I wonder what's got him so stressed up." Joe asked but they continued to get drunk anyway.

* * *

Stewie's eyes opened. He realized he was on his stomach. As he lifted his head up to look out the window, he realized it was still dark outside. He looked over at Brian's alarm clock. In red numbers, it read; 2:38 A.M.. He groaned and rolled over, facing the ceiling. _Shit! I fell asleep on his bed. _He realized.

Then Stewie shivered. He sore he felt something press against his lips and saw someone. Just for a moment but it had felt good. While that was happening, he had a dream similar to the one from last night. He blushed and then looked to the driveway. Peter's car wasn't there and neither was Brian's.

_Hm... maybe Peter and Lois had wanted to make some romantic crap... their at the hotel, I know it. Brian however... where the hell is he? I know he said he'd be going out... oh well._

He heard something outside but he ignored it. As he went back to the bed, He heard more noise down stairs. Stewie growled and went towards the door.

"By God, What the hell is going on down there? It's either me hearing things or-!" as he opened the door, there stood Brian.

"ugh! Get out of my way you mutt!" Stewie demanded but Brian stumbled forward. He groaned and grabbed Stewie by his shoulders. "Let me go dog!" He panicked and yelled.

Brian reeked of alcohol. _He's been drinking! _Stewie realized with a jolt. "Brian-" He began but was interrupted as he was pushed into the bed and Brian went in with him. He hugged Stewie as if he were a teddy bear, holding him dearly to his chest.

Stewie practically fainted from the heat getting to him. _Holy crap!! holy shit!! God damn you Brian!! _The young boy tried to push away but to no avail. _Curse you Brian! You with you're sexy, sexy strong arms... FUCK YOU!! _He cursed inside of his head.

"Stewie..." He heard Brian mutter. He was getting closer and closer towards Stewie. The young boy turned away quickly, his back now facing the silver hair. Brian somehow knew he turned and turned him back.

Brian's eyes were opened but he was sleeping. Stewie gulped and his heart pumped faster as The older man came closer. Suddenly, Brian attacked Stewie's lips. He stood still; shocked. He felt a jolt as he felt Brian's tongue brush past his lips. Stewie let out a moan as Brian's tongue brushed against his. As he opened his mouth more, Brian shoved his tongue in, trying to get past the usual territory. They continued to passionately make out... with Brian drunk and Stewie the only one remembering.

**

* * *

Oh my gosh. Sorry I made this chapter short too. I'll update ASAP too. Sorry about the make out session too. I wasn't too creative. V.V Anyway, since you guys are cool for reading this, I'll give you a sneak peak to the other Chapter.**

_The next morning wasn't one Brian took lightly. He woke up to find Stewie with no shirt on. _Holy crap!! What did I do?! _He panicked and pulled the covers off. His pants were still on and so were Stewie's._

"_Oh crap! Thank God..." Brian muttered to himself. How was he going to explain this?! Suddenly, he heard Stewie groan and he saw his eyes flutter for a moment but then closed. Brian, who was frozen with tension, relaxed for a bit. He got up, went to the bathroom, and washed his face. The weird thing was he didn't feel his paws. He looked at his hands in horror... _Hands... not paws?! _Brian looked in the mirror. He was still a human. Pure shock. _"You must find the person you truly love..." _That's the only way to break the curse... Brian remembered what the Witch had told him that night._


	6. I'm gonna stalk you

I'm gonna stalk you! I'm gonna stalk you!! Tee hee!

The next morning wasn't one Brian took lightly. He woke up to find Stewie with no shirt on. _Holy crap!! What did I do?!_ He panicked and pulled the covers off. His pants were still on and so were Stewie's.

"Oh crap! Thank God..." Brian muttered to himself. How was he going to explain this?! Suddenly, he heard Stewie groan and he saw his eyes flutter for a moment but then closed. Brian, who was frozen with tension, relaxed for a bit. He got up, went to the bathroom, and washed his face. The weird thing was he didn't feel his paws. He looked at his hands in horror... _Hands... not paws?!_ Brian looked in the mirror. He was still a human. Pure shock._ "You must find the person you truly love..."_ That's the only way to break the curse... Brian remembered what the Witch had told him that night.

* * *

Stewie opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. Memories of last night filled his head. Brain and him were so caught up in the make out session that they took their shirts off. Stewie smirked at the thought. He looked all over the room and thought, _Stupid dog. Bet he was in a panic! _Stewie got up, headed to the bathroom and fell back on his ass from shock from who was standing there. Purple eyes met his brown ones.

"Brian... What the hell?! You didn't turn back?! W- why? Is it-??!!" Stewie stopped, blushing and scooting back a bit. But he regained himself. _Doesn't he turn back to a dog when the curse breaks?! Why isn't he back to normal?! "I have to find true love." _Stewie remembered Brian telling him.

"I don't know either Stewie..." Brian silently muttered.

_He'll turn back into a dog won't he? _Stewie didn't hear what the man said.

"Stewie, what happened last night?"

Stewie blushed as he told Brian what happened. The older man went on top of him again.

"Maybe... maybe if... I kiss you again.." and he did. They made out again and Stewie only took it in, at times kissing back. As they pulled away, leaving a stand of saliva; Some kind of gold spark had surrounded Brian's body and he turned back into a dog.

"there has to be an explanation for this. I know!"He tried to convince himself and Stewie glared at the dog and looked at the clock. 7:35.

"Oh God. You're so lucky today is the last day of school." the young boy grumbled and pushed the dog off him as he left the room.

"W- wait! Stewie!" Brian called out to him but he ignored him. Brian sighed. _What have I done?!_

* * *

Stewie made his way to his locker and got out his pencil. That was all he need because, school was out and teachers were still being bitches by making them write. Thank God it was a half day. When he closed his locker, there stood Rupert. Stewie automatically met his sexy eyes and couldn't help but blush. He realized how cute he looked. He never noticed how awesome that lip piercing looked with his nice emo styled hair and his skinny jeans with his black stripped long sleeved shirt. they really made his eyes stand out.

"Hey Stewie." Rupert grinned.

"Hello Rupert." He responded, looking away.

"Something wrong?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Uh, no not really." Stewie blushed more as Rupert hugged him and whispered in his ear,

"you're my best friend. I can tell when something is bother you. What's wrong?"

Stewie sighed, resting his head against his chest, and began to explain the events so fair and how he felt about them.

"That sucks. But, hey, maybe you would like to come over to my house? To cheer you up and to stay away from Brian?" Stewie stared at his best friend and couldn't help but to say yes. They pulled away from their hug as they walked towards their class.

"you mind it being a sleep over? I will not be used by my dog as an object to get his pleasures over and done with." Stewie stated and then he felt Rupert slip his hand into his.

"I don't mind Stewie." Stewie felt himself blush once more.

_Holy shit! I think Rupert is flirting with me! _But he pushed the thought away. Why would Rupert flirt with **him? **He was popular among both members of the opposite sex in the school and out in the public. And he could even make a _**strait **_guy turn his head. No way was Rupert flirting with him.

* * *

When school was done for the whole summer- WHOOT!!- Stewie and Rupert headed to the Griffin house to get Stewie's stuff.

"Hello there Rupert. I'm so glad to see you! How have you been?" Lois asked.

"I'm good. Thanks Mrs. G. where's Mr. Griffin?" Rupert asked.

"Oh he's in the kitchen. Come on; let's go see him. He missed you, you know."

"I missed him too."

Leaving them to their conversation, Stewie went upstairs quickly; not wanting to see Brian but luck was not on his side. As he made his way back from his room, He bumped into the dog.

"Stewie, what are you doing?" Brian asked.

"For your information, I'm sleeping over at Rupert's. You can enjoy your time alone. With Lois, Fat man, or alone." Stewie narrowed his eyes.

"Did you even ask permission?" Brian asked suddenly.

"Who do you think you are Dog?! My mother?! Of course I asked! Why would I need permission from you?!?!" Stewie snapped and glared at the dog with venom and annoyance.

There was no response as Stewie chuckled, "you're jealous aren't you Dog?"

"I'm **not **jealous!! You go ahead and sleep over! I don't even know who the hell sleeps over with their guy friends!! Unless they're **gay!**" Brian barked... Heh... _barked._

"That's not true you mutt!! It's called being really good friends!!! And I AM!!" Stewie bellowed and turned to leave; leaving Brian in shock and feeling rushing in him. He shock his head and ran after the young boy.

Brian stopped at the steps to a point where no one could see him but he could hear them. He stretched his neck out a little bit to see Stewie and Rupert, talking to Peter.

"... Well, see ya two love birds tomorrow. Stewie, use a condom."

"SHUT UP FAT ASS!!" Stewie yelled as Peter giggled into the kitchen.

"Ah come on Stewie! He was kidding." Rupert chuckled and hugged him. Stewie hugged back and nuzzled his face into Rupert's neck.

"Still, he aggravates me. Let's go."

Through it all, Brian felt rage towards Rupert. He was jealous. He felt his face was on fire. He was **pissed.** More pissed then when Stewie burned him on fire to get his money.

"Shot me in both knee caps that little-!" Brian grumbled, remembering the event. _no. I'm __**NOT **__jealous!! I just... I was too close to Stewie and now I'm having trouble letting go... Yeah! That's it! He's too much of a good friend! _But Brian knew that deep down- Way, way ,way, way, way, way, WAY deep down- he was jealous. And was afraid to accept a feeling that crept out his chest and tried to push itself up his throat.

_I'll stalk them! _He thought, gathering some clothes in case he was going to turn into a human while stalking them and headed out.

**

* * *

Told you I would update ASAP. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for sticking with it this far. Weird chapter name, I know but it seemed to fit in with this. :P**


	7. Rosemary

Rosemary

"Hey Stewie, you want pizza?" Rupert asked. They were both in his room and were watching some TV.

"Yeah man. Why not?" Stewie responded.

"What kind?"

"What kind do you want?"

"you're the guest.

"we'll say it together." Stewie suggested.

"Sure!"

"cheese! XL with cheese stuffed bread sticks and Sprite!" they cried out and laughed.

"Then we'll watch Broadway." Rupert joked.

"Oh yes! I wanna watch 'Avenue Q' and 'Phantom of the Opera!'" Stewie giggled and sat on the bed. It jiggled and he was surprised as he pulled the covers off to reveal a water bed. "Whoa. I wouldn't mind sleeping on this! When you'd get it anyway?" Stewie asked as he laid down on it. He felt Rupert sit at the end of the bed.

"I got it just a week ago. You like it?"

"Mm, yes!" Rupert chuckled at the response.

Stewie stared at the ceiling and thought about Brian as Rupert ordered the pizza.

_Stupid Brian! I should even be thinking about him! I came here to forget about him for one night! _Stewie looked out the window. The sun was setting and he thought of the spell. _The only way to break it... True love huh? _He frowned. _Wouldn't he turn back into a dog? I mean, the curse was he would turn into a human and back. Besides, there's no way our relationship could be like __that__. He's a __**dog **__and he's strait. _Stewie traced lightly around his lips. _He only kissed me because he was drunk... and because he... had to reverse the curse somehow... He was still a human._

"Stewie!" His thoughts were interrupted by Rupert. He sat up as Rupert sat where the pillows were.

"Come here Stewie." Rupert instructed and Stewie slid closer to him. "Closer."

Stewie turned from embarrassment, his back facing Rupert. He followed what Rupert told him. Two strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him to the older boy. Stewie noticed that he sat right between Rupert's legs. Stewie blushed but turned a bright red when Rupert put his head on his left shoulder and asked, "We can be friends with benefits right?"

"what the fuck?" Stewie cried but didn't do anything.

"I was just kidding dude! Relax!" Rupert giggled and kissed his cheek.

As Rupert made circle motions on Stewie's back; Stewie shivered and couldn't help but to arch forward when he brushed a certain spot. He heard Rupert chuckle as he kissed Stewie's shoulder and made his way up to his neck.

"Stop Rupert..." Stewie protested but his friend didn't. He let out a giggle when Rupert made circles on his stomach. Just then, Stewie felt his friend's teeth dig into his skin. He whimpered and let out a soft moan. _Holy shit! Isn't this like, claiming me in some way?! _Then the bell rang. And it kept ringing like crazy.

"Ah. Stupid pizza guy." Rupert muttered and went downstairs with Stewie following. When they opened the door, there stood a red faced pizza man.

"Here's you pizza." He growled. Stewie noticed that his clothes were kinda messy and was put on in reverse.

"Yeeaahh.... How much?" Rupert asked.

"$20"

Rupert turned to get the money but Stewie stood there in anger.

"Great eyes. Contact?" he hissed, knowing the answer was gonna be some lame answer.

"Oh yeah. I've wanted purple eyes for a while."

"Liar!!" Stewie yelled and jabbed Brian in the eyes.

"AH!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!"He cried. Then Stewie punched him in the gut. As Brian clutched his stomach, Stewie glowered, "You thought you could fool me, eh? Well you're wrong!"

"Stewie, please-! Oh my God! Is that a hickey?!" Stewie's hand covered the place on his neck where the hickey was located.

"Th- that's none of your business you fucker!" he yelled, embarrassed.

"It is! It's a God damned hickey!! You-!"

"What's going on?!" Rupert's voice interrupted them. He stood there, angry and glaring at Brian. "who are you? I should call the police on you! Who do you think you are coming into my house and yelling at my friend?!" He spat.

"I'm a pizza guy who just happened to get punched in the gut by your friend here!!!" Brian shouted.

Stewie let them argue because he was lost in his feelings. He felt guilty. _But it's a hickey and I shouldn't care if Brian saw or not... why should he care too?!_

"That's it! I'm calling the police!" Rupert turned to get the phone but Stewie went and stopped him.

"No Rupert; it's fine! I stared it first! Don't call the cops." Stewie pleaded and hugged him with Rupert facing away from him.

"But-!"

"No Rupert." was the only reply and Stewie hugged him tighter.

* * *

Brian watched and felt angry and sad for some unknown reason (to him.) He sat the pizza order down and patted Stewie's head. "I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone." he muttered and headed out the door. There was a feeling stabbing through Stewie's chest and he released Rupert; following Brian out. He didn't make it too far. Just up at the end of the block.

"Stewie! Wait! Come back!" He heard Rupert call out his name again but ignored it.

It began to rain suddenly.

"Brian you idiot! Come back!!" Stewie shouted as he ran. Brian turned in anger.

"What is with you?! First, you want me to go, you get all pissy and NOW you want me to come back?! What the hell?" He cried over the thunder that rumbled over head. The wind howled and Stewie had to yell,

"Listen Brian! Why are you here?!?! Do you enjoy stalking me? Wha- what's the deal?! Why-? How did you get here? Explain to me what the hell you did and how you did whatever the hell you did!"

Brian took a deep breath and explained how he stalked them, fell out the tree when Rupert hugged Stewie, and how he beat up the pizza man, jacked the order and clothes and how all that led to where they were now.

"But **WHY** you mutt?! Why were you so damn determined just to stalk me and-! And-!!" He couldn't find anything more to say. He stared at Brian expecting an answer but Brian said nothing. Not one word. He could only stare at Stewie; trying to come up with an excuse. "WELL?" Stewie bellowed, breaking the silence.

The rain continued to fall and Brian still had no idea. _What was it? Am I really jealous? What is wrong with me?! _Brian thought desperately.. The thunder boomed lightly and lightning flashed through the sky.

"Stewie..?" Rupert called watching, wide eyed from the door way.

"Coming Rupert. Hold on." Stewie called back. He waited for Brian but turned and left him alone in the rain.

Once Stewie left, Brian took a step forward and fell to his knees as they buckled from shaking. He held his face in his hands. He was in true shock. Something he never wanted to realize confronted him in his face. Tears mixed with rain and he removed his hands from his face.

_I **want** him... I **want** to be needed by him... Everything about that psychopath! His laugh, his anger, his annoying way of saying "cool whip!"... I love him. I **love **Stewie._

Above his head, the clouds swirled around and lightning flashed once more. The clouds made their way down, like a tornado. Suddenly, standing in front of Brian was the Witch who cursed him. There stood such a beautiful creature but her face showed only amusement. She had a short red dress on with black high heels; showing her perfect figure. Her long black hair blew with the wind and her purple eyes twinkle as she said, "So, you finally figured it out haven't you?" She knelled down and cupped his face in her hands. Then she smacked him. "You're a fool!! An Idiot!! Even as a man you couldn't figure out!!" she spat but managed to maintain her anger. "You had 11 years to figure this out. Look at you now. If you realized it sooner, you could have been happy. But here you are, you pitiful creature." The witch smirked as though she enjoyed what was going on. As though they were only her toys.

"Please, Rosemary, when the spell breaks; what happens? Am I still going to be a human or will I be a dog and die sooner?" Brian **had **to know. If he really was in love with Stewie then, he had to at l_east_ find out if he was going to be a human and live as long as Stewie.

The Witch, Rosemary, only smiled; a cold sadistic smile. "No, the spell is different now. Until Stewie admits his feeling to you, this will continue. The confession has to be from his mouth, his words; clearly, directly, and truthfully." She put her forehead against his wet one, smirking. "And so far, you have competition. His best friend loves Stewie too. And..." Rosemary turned Brian's head towards Rupert's house. "...It seems he's planning to make Stewie fall in love with him."

The witch made Brain face her again. "And Stewie will probably return those feelings." Her lips touched his ears lightly as she whispered, "So far, Rupert's winning."

Brian's eyes stung as he closed them as the wind blew. When he opened them, Rosemary was gone.

**

* * *

Whoo. That was pretty... EH? I don't know what to make of this chapter besides introducing Rosemary, the witch who put the curse on Brian. Thank you for reading! I might not update soon due to school (and it's DAMN homework) 8(, my naggy mom who keeps telling me to fine her stuff on the net, my uncle who wants to use the computer non stop, and my older sister whose the same way as my uncle. I'm so sorry. Well, I'll TRY to update ASAP.**


	8. I love you

I love you

**Alright, the first part of this chapter is for all you guys who just don't like Rupert right now. To all you Rupert haters! YAY! Although, I kinda like Rupert... but oh well! oh, um, also, the first part is also some StewiexRupert, so, you can continue to hate him as well... and call him some kinda rapist.... You'll understand as soon as you read this.  


* * *

**

As for Stewie, he was confused, sad, and angry all at once, therefore, making him eat ice cream and pizza. Ah... Just like a poor stereo-typical girl.

"So that was Brian? I thought he would be... I don't know, a bit older." Rupert told him as he sat on the end of the couch, staring out the window, watching the rain pour down.

"Well Rupert, yeah, that was him... Like I would like an old man..." He grumbled.

"What if he was hot?"

"It depends. Listen, Rupert, can we drop this Brian thing. I really just want to have fun." There was a silence before Rupert randomly said,

"We should smoke our clothes."

"RUPERT."

"I was just kidding dude! I'm sorry!"

Stewie only sighed. "Can't we go to sleep? I wanna go to sleep." He whined.

"But it's only 8:18." Rupert told him, raising an eye brow and kinda smirked at Stewie's childish ways.

"But I wanna go to sleep!" Stewie continued to whine.

"If you wanna go to sleep then go to sleep! Don't ask for permission." Rupert scowled. Stewie whimpered. The eldest boy stood up and put his hands on his hips. _What a baby! _Rupert thought, smiling in amusement. "Fine. let's go to sleep. I'll put you to bed."

Stewie froze at the response but walked to the bed room and went to the bed; scooting to the side of the bed facing the wall. He laid there, turning away from Rupert but the younger teen slipped his arms around his hips and pulled him closer.

Stewie blushed. His heart seemed to be in his ears and butterflies filled his stomach. _Funny... This only happens with Brian. _He began to remember all the crap that they've been through and felt guilty yet again. _Why should I feel __**guilty?! **__There's nothing to feel guilty about! It's not like the Dog and I are going out! _

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden intruder at his crotch. Stewie let out a sharp breath and tired to move away but couldn't. After all, he was on the side where the wall blocked him!

"Rupert please don't-!" Rupert made Stewie turn towards him then sit up against the wall. Rupert grabbed something from the counter and Stewie felt as if he were being tied. He was! A bandana was tying his hands together behind his back...

"What the devil?! Rupert, what are you doing?! Unhand me!!" Stewie wasn't terrified but shocked. Surprised.

"I said I would put you to bed." was the reply and it brought bright red spots on Stewie's cheek. Rupert began to unbutton the younger teen's jean and unzipped them. He began to kiss the spot where Stewie had his hickey. Stewie whimpered and lightly moaned as Rupert bit into it more.

"No... Rupert..." Stewie's breath came in as choppy and breathy. Rupert simply ignored his objections and slid his pants off along with his boxers. Stewie felt a hot breath at his manhood and small tears formed at his eyes, streaming down as he closed them. He didn't feel the breath down there anymore but felt lips being pressed where the tears where. He opened his eyes to see Rupert with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Stewie. I'm so sorry. It's just that... God damn it, you drive me insane." He muttered, untying the bandana.

More tears gushed out of Stewie's eyes but Rupert wiped them away. "It's fine Rupert... And what do you mean 'drive you insane?'"

Rupert sighed and cupped Stewie's face with his hands. He was about to kiss him when Brian flew through the window!! O.O

He ran over to the bed and grabbed Rupert off Stewie by his shirt.

"YOU LITTLE PUNK!! WHAT THE _**HELL**_ **WHERE** YOU TRYING TO DO?!?!?" Brian snarled.

"Brian what are you doing here?" Stewie cried out and then blushed so much you would have thought he was a light bulb. Brain would have gawked at him forever but he was still in a rage.

He smashed Rupert against the wall and yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?! Is this your idea of a sleep over asshole??!?!!"

"Brian let him go!"Stewie instructed and Brian did what he was told. As Rupert slid down the wall and onto the floor, Stewie quickly pulled his pants up and ran to hug the man from behind. Brain turned and hugged back.

"Fuckin' mutt! Why are you here? Are you stalking us again?" Stewie harshly whispered.

"I came to apologize but then I had this feeling. I climbed on the tree and saw what your _friend_ was doing. I fell from the tree in horror and. I was so worried." Brain felt Stewie nuzzle his face into his neck and sighed in content. "When I came back up on to the tree, I saw you crying and Rupert was gonna kiss you and... I just came to your rescue." He finished and picked up Stewie, Bridal style and rocked him to sleep.

"You better watch your back Rupert! Don't you dare ever do that to Stewie again." The sliver hair threatened.

Rupert only smirked at this. "Well, I guess this makes us enemies. Oh yeah, Where'd you get the cape?"

Brian looked over his shoulder. "Now that you mentioned it, I don't really know."

"Oh well it looks really good on you."

"Oh thanks a lot. You know I really like your e- WAIT! You ass!!! Don't change the subject!!"

Rupert shrugged. "I'm not. The author is making me."

"Shut up! I don't care if she is!"

"um, can we drop this?" Rupert then stood up, went to Stewie and kissed him on the forehead.

Brian turned and hurried out of the house. Though it was still raining, it was only lightly. Stewie's face nuzzled deeper into Brian's chest and he muttered something Brian slightly heard.

"...Lover you... Rupert... only need you..." Brian's heart tore in two.

_So I think it's pretty obvious that he loves Rupert. I should give up now. _But there was hope as Stewie opened his eyes and smiled at Brian. He wrapped his arms around Brian's neck and kissed him with such great passion that Brian stopped in his tracks and had wide eyes.

"Ah Brian." Stewie muttered, leaving only a strand of saliva. Brian was embarrassed, turning into a tomato.

"_Don't be alarmed Brian. There is still hope. You humans use words to express your feelings but you often misunderstand them. After all, you only heard **parts **of what he said; not the whole thing." _Rosemary's voice filled his head.

"_Rose, if you hate me so much, why are you helping me?" _Brian responded, thinking this was how witches communicated when they felt lazy.

Rose laughed, answering, _"I don't care who Stewie chooses. You are just my entertainment; my **toys.** Besides, I just **love** how you and Rupert try to seduce Stewie."_

There was silence now besides the sound of the rain being made. Brian tried to make Stewie as warm and dry as possible and before they went in the house, Brian kissed the young boy. As he opened the door, the lights came on and there was Peter, Blaring at him.

"I see you're carrying my son. Did you kidnap him? Did you drug and sleep with him?! Did you go to a gay club or strip club?! Are you really Brain?!" Peter showered him with questions.

"Peter, shut up! Those where stupid and pointless questions! No, no, no, and yes! I'm Brian!"

"So you're our dog?"

"NO!!" Brian tired so hard not to tackle Peter to the ground. How the _fuck_ did Peter manage to ask questions that were true?! Besides the strip club and sexual questions.

"Peter, what are you-? Oh my God! Brian, bring Stewie up in his room! Why is he here anyway? Isn't he suppose to be at Rupert's house?" Lois asked, coming into the living room.

"Rupert was being a, er, bad influence. I took Stewie." Brian answered, taking Stewie upstairs. Lois followed them and changed Stewie into dry clothes. Brian faced the door in the mean time.

"So Brain, how's Brain? I mean, I only get to see him when he goes to work. And when he comes back from work. Then you come and I don't even see him leaves to your house." Lois complained and asked.

"He's fine. Listen, what if he was... someone else? Like in the day, he's him but at night..." Lois turned to him as his voice quieted and drifted away.

"What do you mean? Is he doing something illegal?!" She came to the worst conclusion.

"No! I mean... What if he was the same person but not a dog. More like a... human or something?"

Lois chuckled. "Oh your so creative! What? Like a curse! PFFT!! Dog at Day, human at night?! That's priceless. But he is fine yes?"

"Yep." Then Brian felt something on his head.

"Dry your pretty silver hair Brain. Thank you for being a good friend to Stewie." she told him. As Lois opened the door, she turned and asked, "Does he still talk about me like that?"

"No. I think... his love for you turned into a friendly kind." Brian confessed. Lois laughed.

"Thank goodness. He's only meant as a good friend." then she left.

Brian let out a small sigh and slipped into bed with Stewie. He hugged him and Whispered, "I love you... so much." nothing mattered then. All that mattered was Brian holding Stewie.

* * *

**AWESOME! Done with chapter 8! I'm so sorry that it took so long to update!! well, I'll give you guys a LONG sneak peak since I have a feeling I won't at all work on the story until the next weekend. Thanks for sticking with it!!**

_Stewie, was sleeping and just dreaming. He had heard the voice of 2 people but recognized one as Brian. He felt something slip around his waist and then he heard, "I love you... so much." Stewie's eyes snapped opened with shock and he blushed. He was flustered and tried to get away from the hug but to no avail. _Damn it! Why do I get the crazy ones?! Oh Screw it!! I've always wanted him to say that to me! **Always!! **Ever since I could remember... Hm... Should I tell him how I feel? But what if he meant it as a friendly way?! SHIT! Now I can't be certain. _That night, Stewie kept stressing and with more stress on trying to figure out if he should tell Brian his feelings or not; he became anxious. 3 days past. Stewie tried to keep avoiding the dog but something always happened. The encounters were almost as if it were made by magic. One bright day, Stewie and Brian were alone. Stewie was on the couch and Brian sat besides him. There was an awkward silence between them._

"_so... How's it been?" Brian asked._

"_F-fine. Thanks for... the thing with Rupert..." Stewie muttered. He hated saying a simple thank you and it took 3 days just to muster it up to Brian._

"_Yeah. No prob." Brian got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. He heard a rumble from behind him, at first thinking that it was his stomach. He turned and there was Stewie; blushing and hiding childishly behind the door opening. Brian couldn't help but blush as he thought how **cute **the young boy looked like that._

"_If you're hungry then get some food." He told him._

_Stewie stepped into the kitchen, sitting in one of the chairs, and quirked an eye brow. "Like?"_

"_Make a sandwich or something." Brian saw Stewie's face go red. "What's wrong with you?"_

_Stewie looked a bit startled and managed a cute puppy face pout. "Nothing wrong mutt. I just... have a sweet tooth..."_

What kind of lame excuse is that? _But Brian went to the fridge and searched for what Stewie could eat his sweet heart out. (Sweet? HA!!) He only saw a small chocolate cake. _Hm... cake... _He held it towards Stewie and . "Here. Cut yourself a piece and get some milk."_

_Stewie did as he was told without talking. He looked at Brian as he took a bit. "Are you hungry?" He muttered. Brian turned and chuckled._

"_Of course. That's why I'm in the kitchen."_

"_Why don't you eat with me?" _

"_Stewie, I don't have a sweet tooth."_

"_Eat with me..." Stewie persisted._

_Just then, Brian transformed...

* * *

_

**alright then! I got to get off because my older sister is just about ready to beat me down away from the computer. I'll try to update ASAP. I won't make any promises but I will try with all my life!!!!....................... OKAY.... maybe not all my life but still, you get the idea. :P**


	9. Confession, Confusion, and getting run o

Confession, Confusion, and Getting Run Over

**Hello! I'm so very sorry it took me a while to update. Well, I hope you really find this chapter funny or something. Well, enjoy please!

* * *

**

Stewie, was sleeping and just dreaming. He had heard the voice of 2 people but recognized one as Brian. He felt something slip around his waist and then he heard, "I love you... so much." Stewie's eyes snapped opened with shock and he blushed. He was flustered and tried to get away from the hug but to no avail._ Damn it! Why do I get the crazy ones?! Oh Screw it!! I've always wanted him to say that to me! **Always!! **Ever since I could remember... Hm... Should I tell him how I feel? But what if he meant it as a friendly way?! SHIT! Now I can't be certain_. That night, Stewie kept stressing and with more stress on trying to figure out if he should tell Brian his feelings or not; he became anxious. 3 days past. Stewie tried to keep avoiding the dog but something always happened. The encounters were almost as if it were made by magic. One bright day, Stewie and Brian were alone. Stewie was on the couch and Brian sat besides him. There was an awkward silence between them.

"so... How's it been?" Brian asked.

"F-fine. Thanks for... the thing with Rupert..." Stewie muttered. He hated saying a simple thank you and it took 3 days just to muster it up to Brian.

"Yeah. No prob." Brian got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. He heard a rumble from behind him, at first thinking that it was his stomach. He turned and there was Stewie; blushing and hiding childishly behind the door opening. Brian couldn't help but blush as he thought how **cute **the young boy looked like that.

"If you're hungry then get some food." He told him.

Stewie stepped into the kitchen, sitting in one of the chairs, and quirked an eye brow. "Like?"

"Make a sandwich or something." Brian saw Stewie's face go red. "What's wrong with you?"

Stewie looked a bit startled and managed a cute puppy face pout. "Nothing wrong mutt. I just... have a sweet tooth..."

What kind of lame excuse is that? But Brian went to the fridge and searched for what Stewie could eat his sweet heart out. (Sweet? HA!!) He only saw a small chocolate cake._ Hm... cake..._ He held it towards Stewie and . "Here. Cut yourself a piece and get some milk."

Stewie did as he was told without talking. He looked at Brian as he took a bit. "Are you hungry?" He muttered. Brian turned and chuckled.

"Of course. That's why I'm in the kitchen."

"Why don't you eat with me?"

"Stewie, I don't have a sweet tooth."

"Eat with me..." Stewie persisted.

Just then, Brian transformed without warning. Stewie was alarmed and confused. The sun was still up but it wasn't close to night at all. More like dusk.

"I say, what is going on with this curse?" Stewie asked.

"I don't know." was the response.

_Holy shit cakes Batman!!!! _Stewie thought. Brian was sitting across from him, staring out the window and he was naked!!! Stewie drooled a bit without knowing it.

As Brian stared out the window. He thought, _is this rosemary's doing?_ Just then, he had a sweet tooth attack. "Okay Stewie. I'll eat with you." Stewie couldn't help but to grin. There was a moment of silence before Brian recalled, "Remember you thought cake was sex."

Stewie's face instanly went red. "Wh-? What?! That;s in the past! Don't you dare bring that up! You weren't even there when I said it in that episode!" There was chocolate smudged besides Stewie's lips that needed cleaning. That Brian**wanted **to clean.

"Come here." He commanded.

"Why dog?"

"Just come here."

Stewie got up and sat next to the man. Brian cupped his face in his hands. "Hold still." He told the young blushing boy.

"What are you-?" Stewie was interrupted as Brian's lips crushed on his and he froze. Come on. Brian was _**NAKED... **_He let Brian's tongue slip in his mouth and it wasn't before long that they were making out. That's when things were starting to get a bit too far. Somehow, they managed to go up the stair way without tripping and made their way towards Brian's room. Brian roughly pushed Stewie down on the bed and straddled his hips. Stewie let out a small growl and flipped them over as he nipped his neck up and down. Brain let out a small whimper but pushed the younger boy off and shoved his tongue in Stewie's mouth.

_I knew it would be rough! _Stewie thought with delight. Brian quickly threw off Stewie's shirt and found the hickey Rupert gave Stewie. He made a new hickey above it. Brian stroked Stewie between his legs and he heard a beautiful moan that turned him on even more.

"Brian, please... Let's not go to far." Stewie begged. Brian chuckled, his voice sounding hoarsed as he said,

"Don't blame me if we do go that far... I've always wanted you. For the longest time. Everything... I don't want to lose you to Rupert... Stewie, I love you." Tears sprung from his eyes and Stewie sat up. Mixed emotions were in Stewie's heart too.

_He loves me... He loves me... I should feel happy but I'm confused too. But... Rupert likes me too? How long did Brian know? _"Br-Brian.." He whimpered and let those strong arms that shared almost every memory with him. "Brian, I love you too..."

Brian expected something but nothing. Nothing happened. And then...

"But now, I'm not sure."

"_... Clearly, directly, and truthfully." _Brian remembered Rosemary's words. _It's not clearly! He's mot sure... _

"I- I have to go." Stewie lightly pushed Brian off him, got his shirt, and left. He went into the kitchen and sat in a chair, holding his face in both hands. "Damn it!! I tell him how I finally fucking feel but now I'm not sure!! I'm confused." He muttered to himself._ My best friend since forever or my best friend since 3rd grade? No... Brian isn't my friend. He's my doche... Well, that and friend. _

* * *

Meanwhile, Brian was stressing out too. _I'll go take a jog. Yeah... That helps me clear up my mind._ And he did. He got on his clothing, taking his Ipod as he headed out. As he jogged, Brain took notice to a woman. She seemed very similar to Rosemary because she was Rose. Just with red hair and green eyes. Her black hair and purple yes resumed.

"Well there you are. I was wondering when you were coming."

"You were expecting me?" He asked surprised, taking out an ear plug.

"Yes. Why did you think I was standing here? Oh well, that doesn't matter. I heard everything and it's very nice. To me anyway. Told you. I think Rupert is winning very nicely because of you."

"**What?!?! **what the _**hell**_ did I do to Stewie to make him feel uncertain?!?!"

Rosemary laughed at Brian's outburst and with amusement in her voice said,

"You humans are foolish! You utter words thinking they have no effect on people when they do! You see Brian, Words can help people or save them and everything in between! Your words made Stewie realize something."

Brian wanted to shoot his foot. "Realize what Rose?"

"Realize that he has developed a crush on Rupert and how much he had grown to trust him."

_Shit! God fuckin' damn it!! what the hell?! _"This is all your God damn fault! This started because of you! You bitch!!" Brian yelled.

"My fault?! How dare you?! If you weren't so drunk and hammered this wouldn't have happened at all! Besides, Stewie wouldn't want to fuck a dog! I'm doing you a favor! When the curse breaks, you will be a human and remain one! You were chosen for this!" Brian felt rage and glared at her.

"What do you mean by I was 'I was chosen for this'?!?! I didn't sign up for shit!"

"Yes you did! It was in a contest! Your name was drawn out!"

"I didn't sign up for a contest!"

"Peter signed you up!"

"**Lair! **You're making up lies!" Brian snarled. Rosemary's eyes turned red instantly.

"Know you brought this on yourself." she hissed and turned.

Brian walked off the sidewalk and into the road. He was in the middle of the road, about to take a step, but his legs were stuck. As if he were **glued** there. _What the-?! _And just then, he saw lights right on him. Brain began to panic as it came closer. A car ran over him and he fell flat on his face.

"**AAAHHH!!! HOLY SHIT!!!!**" He cried out in pain and heard Rosemary laugh. He looked up. "You did this!" He groaned.

"So what?! I told you; you put it on yourself. That was Peter by the way."

* * *

_~Peter and the others~_

"Hangin' out! Down the street! The same old thing... We did last week! Not a thing to do But talk to you! We're all alright! We're all alright!" They sang the theme to "That 70's Show".

"Hello, Wisconsin!" Joe yelled with a beer in his hand.

* * *

~_back with Brian and Rosemary though~_

"OW! It hurts! Don't just stand there! Help me!" Brian demanded but Rose stayed where she was, turning away once again. He suddenly heard sirens of ambulances coming towards him. "Rose, Come o-!!" The wheels ran him over and he felt about 36 more total. _I should be dead by now!_ But he figured that Rose was too entertained and wanted to keep him alive. "Oh Jesus.." He muttered with relief when they stopped running him over. He felt something warm on his face. Brain managed to lift hi head up again to see a dog pissing on his face. "AW!! Get the hell away!!! Rose, please help me!"

She turned back, cackling. "You finally said the magic words."

* * *

**There it is! Here, A LONG sneak peak once more! Again, I have a feeling the computer is going to get hogged. Enough about me. Here's the Sneak Peak.**

_Stewie was in the living room, watching "Telly Tubies."__he had a bowl of ice cream in his laps and cookies. "Ugh this is sad." He sighed and flipped through the channels. Then he began to wonder where Peter and Lois were. He hadn't exactly seen or heard them. Stewie went upstairs into Brian's room, expecting a note from them which he did find._

"Dear Brian and Stewie,

We won't be home for a while. We won a trip on a cruse to Hawaii and the Caribbeans. Sorry for not telling you but the Hostess of the contest told us to hurry out but gave us time to write a note. Brian, please take care of Stewie and Stewie, **behave. **Brian, you know where the money is (And you can tell your friend Brain) and please use it wisely since we don't know when we'll be back. We left about 500 dollars. Bye. See ya soon.

Love,

Lois and Peter

P.s. I like Peanut butter.

p.s.s ignore that, that was peter

P.s.s.s Lois is mean! Don't ignore me. I think it's nice to let you know I like PB & J

P.s.s.s.s This is Ridicules! Stop writing!!

P.s.s.s.s...s. I like boobs!

P.s.s.s.s.s.s **PETER!!**

_Stewie smacked his forehead. "My parents are idiots! Why Lois the Fat man, I'll never know." But then he thought about all the stupid thing Peter did and how Lois stuck with him through almost everything._

It must be love._ He winced at the thought. _Brian... _at that time, he heard sirens and looked out the window. "What the Devil? Is this some kind of parade?" Suddenly a beautiful woman stood in front of the house._

_She waved at him to come down and Stewie followed it against his own will. _

"_AH! I'm being controlled! What the hell?!" He panicked, trying to hang on to something. Nothing happened. Stewie was out of the house as he cried out,_

"_Who are you, you foul woman?!"_

_She gave him a wonderful smirk._

"_Rosemary. Your friend may need help." she smirked._

"_What are you talking about?!" He yelled. She pointed her finger over the horizon._

"_Brian." Stewie inhaled a sharp breath. "What wrong?! What happened to him?!" Stewie felt so panicked._

"_No time to explain. Hurry." and then she faded away. _Hurry. _Her voice was at his ear as he ran over the hill. Stewie saw Brian, glaring at something... Or someone._

"_Brian you idiot! What the hell are you doing on the ground?! Are you bleeding?! Come here!"Stewie went to him; Scowling._

"_Oh thank God! Stewie, please help me... I feel really numb and cold..." Brian gasped._

Crap! I can't carry him... _Just then, Brian transformed back to a dog; he was whimpering and howling in pain._

_Stewie carried him back home while patting his head. Somehow, he found tears running down his cheeks, dropping on Brian's head._

_When they entered the house, lighting flashed and thunder boomed. All the light flickered and then went off but Stewie still managed to see where he was going as if the light was still on. He felt more tears gush out as he placed Brian on the couch. Perhaps it was that feeling of having someone precious to him hurt. Or that feeling or almost losing them._

_Stewie reached for the phone, about to dial, when he let out a sob and fell to his knees. He cried like a baby._

_In all that, he didn't notice Brian turning back into a human. Brian felt weak and wanted to go back to sleep but then he heard Stewie's sobbing. _Gotta tell him... Everything is okay.. Everything fine. _So Brian mustered up the strength to crawl over to Stewie. He put his arms around the boy and nuzzled his face into his neck._

"_It's fine Stewie. I'm okay... Just a little banged up."_

_Stewie sobbed some more. "Ugh.. But Brian... you could have __**died**__. Why are you-? Why were you even there?! You're an idiot!" But even in his rage, Stewie turned to hug him back. _

"_Brian I love you. But I don't think that I like Rupert as much but... I want to believe that you're the only one for me! I only need you! But I like Rupert too. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He sobbed, shaking against the man's body._

_Brian held him closer. "sometimes, you take things for granted and you know what Stewie; today, I learned that I really want to have you. I don't want that asshole tp be in your heart. I want me to be in that place."_

_With that, Brian lifted Stewie's head to face him and tenderly kissed his lips._

_It was soft, sweet and as long as the rain still lightly pouring down from the celestial sky.

* * *

_

**I know it's not very Family guy like but what the hey?! That's like the first half of the chapter and things start getting better I guess. Like, way competition-y better! I'm bring in one more made up character into this. Even though I thought this was going to be like those 20 chapters stories, I think It's gonna be around the teens. Anyway, thanks for reading and until then!**


	10. New Chest Piece

New Chest piece

**Hey guys! Well, About this chapter, I want to say, you can skip the first part because well, it was in the whole sneak peak but if you wanna read it again, go for it! I suggest you do because this chapter will seem really short if you don't but what the hey? Enjoy please!

* * *

**

Stewie was in the living room, watching "Telly Tubies."he had a bowl of ice cream in his laps and cookies. "Ugh this is sad." He sighed and flipped through the channels. Then he began to wonder where Peter and Lois were. He hadn't exactly seen or heard them. Stewie went upstairs into Brian's room, expecting a note from them which he did find.

"_Dear Brian and Stewie,_

_We won't be home for a while. We won a trip on a cruse to Hawaii and the Caribbeans. Sorry for not telling you but the Hostess of the contest told us to hurry out but gave us time to write a note. Brian, please take care of Stewie and Stewie, **behave. **Brian, you know where the money is (And you can tell your friend Brain) and please use it wisely since we don't know when we'll be back. We left about 500 dollars. Bye. See ya soon._

_Love,_

_Lois and Peter_

_P.s. I like Peanut butter._

_p.s.s ignore that, that was peter_

_P.s.s.s Lois is mean! Don't ignore me. I think it's nice to let you know I like PB & J_

_P.s.s.s.s This is Ridicules! Stop writing!!_

_P.s.s.s.s...s. I like boobs!_

_P.s.s.s.s.s.s **PETER!!**_

Stewie smacked his forehead. "My parents are idiots! Why Lois the Fat man, I'll never know." But then he thought about all the stupid thing Peter did and how Lois stuck with him through almost everything.

It must be love. He winced at the thought. Brian... at that time, he heard sirens and looked out the window. "What the Devil? Is this some kind of parade?" Suddenly a beautiful woman stood in front of the house.

She waved at him to come down and Stewie followed it against his own will.

"AH! I'm being controlled! What the hell?!" He panicked, trying to hang on to something. Nothing happened. Stewie was out of the house as he cried out,

"Who are you, you foul woman?!"

She gave him a wonderful smirk.

"Rosemary. Your friend may need help." she smirked.

"What are you talking about?!" He yelled. She pointed her finger over the horizon.

"Brian." Stewie inhaled a sharp breath. "What wrong?! What happened to him?!" Stewie felt so panicked.

"No time to explain. Hurry." and then she faded away. Hurry. Her voice was at his ear as he ran over the hill. Stewie saw Brian, glaring at something... Or someone.

"Brian you idiot! What the hell are you doing on the ground?! Are you bleeding?! Come here!"Stewie went to him; Scowling.

"Oh thank God! Stewie, please help me... I feel really numb and cold..." Brian gasped.

Crap! I can't carry him... Just then, Brian transformed back to a dog; he was whimpering and howling in pain.

Stewie carried him back home while patting his head. Somehow, he found tears running down his cheeks, dropping on Brian's head.

When they entered the house, lighting flashed and thunder boomed. All the light flickered and then went off but Stewie still managed to see where he was going as if the light was still on. He felt more tears gush out as he placed Brian on the couch. Perhaps it was that feeling of having someone precious to him hurt. Or that feeling or almost losing them.

Stewie reached for the phone, about to dial, when he let out a sob and fell to his knees. He cried like a baby.

* * *

In all that, he didn't notice Brian turning back into a human. Brian felt weak and wanted to go back to sleep but then he heard Stewie's sobbing._ Gotta tell him... Everything is okay.. Everything fine._ So Brian mustered up the strength to crawl over to Stewie. He put his arms around the boy and nuzzled his face into his neck.

"It's fine Stewie. I'm okay... Just a little banged up."

Stewie sobbed some more. "Ugh.. But Brian... you could have **died**. Why are you-? Why were you even there?! You're an idiot!" But even in his rage, Stewie turned to hug him back.

"Brian I love you. But I don't think that I like Rupert as much but... I want to believe that you're the only one for me! I only need you! But I like Rupert too. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He sobbed, shaking against the man's body.

Brian held him closer. "sometimes, you take things for granted and you know what Stewie; today, I learned that I really want to have you. I don't want that asshole tp be in your heart. I want me to be in that place."

With that, Brian lifted Stewie's head to face him and tenderly kissed his lips.

It was soft, sweet and as long as the rain still lightly pouring down from the celestial sky.

At that time, Rosemary watched them from a tree, just thinking. "It's almost time. It's going to come to an end. Everything that became so _fun_ to me..." She sighed and closed her eyes. _Oh well. All good things have to come to an end eventually. _But as the Thunder boomed, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled slowly. "But it doesn't need to end so soon. No, no no... In fact..."

She jumped from the tree and landed on her feet. "This game can continue." Rose laughed, delighted at the idea. "I'll add a new chest piece! Oh joy! How fun this will be! Brian, Stewie, You will be **torn**! You won't know who to pick." She muttered.

She eyed a near by rose and put her hand over it., chanting a spell. As she chanted, the rose began to flourish and grow into a human. There stood a girl as beautiful as Rosemary herself but she had long brown hair and blue eyes.

Even though she was standing, it seemed like she wasn't really there. As if she didn't have a soul.

"_As Beautiful as a Rose but as sweet as a Sakura blossom. Perfect but you let envy consume you. This is the spell I cast unto you. In the end, you shall find what you look for." _she told the girl and added a nice green dress to her since she was naked. The girl's eyes had a spark in it and she blinked.

"You name is Hikaru." She told the youngster.

"Hi...ka...ru...?" The girl repeated innocently. Rosemary grinned.

"Good girl. Now look into my hands. What do you see?" In her hand, there was an image of Brian.

"I see a man... He gorgeous." Hikaru whispered, blushing.

"yes. Do you like him?"

She nodded. "He's gorgeous." she repeated.

"There's only one problem." Rosemary smirked. Now in her hands was an image of Stewie. "He's in your way. You must change Brian's feelings. He must love you. Do you understand?"

Hikaru nodded, staring at Stewie with something Rosemary has never seen in her creations. Anger and jealousy flickered in the girl's eyes. Of course she had told Hikaru she would be consumed by envy but it didn't take effect until a day later. What was going on? Maybe it was fate who drew the cards here.

"How should I get rid of him?" She asked.

"His friend, Rupert, loves him. Makes Stewie's feelings change to him my dear. Tomorrow this will be your job. And do not fret for whatever happens. Everything will work out in the end." Rosemary continued to grin and hugged her creation.

"Yes... I shall complete my job..." Hikaru muttered and closed her eyes, thinking of Brian's face.

* * *

**WHOOT! Another one bite my dust! (talking about chapters here people.) Well, anyway, thanks for reading and what not. Maybe this chapter wasn't SO competition-y but at least I put up the character. Please wait for me as I will try to update ASAP. sorry that there's no sneak peak this time. My sister is gonna kill me if I type more. :P Hasta luego! (until later)  
**


	11. Time Alone

Time alone

**Hey guys! I really love the reviews you send me. It just keeps me going and stuff! Sometimes, they make me laugh and I don't even know why! Ahahaha!! XD They just put a Big grin on my face. Anyway, so, um, in this chapter; you can hate me with all your guts or love me or both. Hell, you can hate Rosemary and Hikaru and even the dumb idiots Stewie and Brian. I won't mind getting really pissed off reviews. Maybe. It depends. And in the middle, Stewie just has flash backs with Brian. I guess I arranged this because this chapter isn't really long enough. Some lime included as well. ;P Maybe not a little but a lot. Well, hopefully you'll enjoy!

* * *

**

The next morning, Brian and Stewie went out and, surprisingly, Brian was still a human. They were in the kitchen, eating eggs Brian cooked up.

"So, you wanna do anything today?" Stewie had asked Brian. He felt himself blush as the man asked,

"You wanna go somewhere?"

"Like where?"

Brian shrugged, sitting across the table from him."Well... Um, you wanna go to the store? We gotta buy food anyway."

"Why not? I have nothing better to do." Stewie mumbled and stood up. _Going anywhere with you makes me happy anyway. _He thought and smiled a bit.

As they were about to leave, they both reached for the door knob and their hands touched.

"_**watch where you're touching!!!**_" Stewie yelled, burning with embarrassment.

"What are you talking about?! Our hands just touched!" But Brian knew the young boy was remembering their kiss last night. _Thank God we didn't go all the way. _But the older man couldn't help but to smile as he thought of Stewie's body beneath him, being devoured in **OH SO** _sexual ways_! DROOL!

"Dog?" Brian was back in reality as Stewie waited for him on the other side of the door. Anyway, it was still awkward for them. "L- let's just go damn it!" Stewie quickly turned from Brian's eyes; blushing because he thought that he saw a look in the silver hair's eyes. A look Rupert had given him a long time ago.

* * *

"Stewie, why do you think older people kiss?" Rupert asked. They were in the 3rd grade with school almost ending at the time.

Stewie smirked as he thought about that one time when Brian and him were in the army and they had to kiss just to get out.

"Er... For, um, research?" He answered very intelligently as he thought of the way Brian's lips molded perfectly against his.

"Well, I wanna do research with you." Rupert declared and stood in front of Stewie. The look in Rupert's eyes were filled with passion and utmost desire. Without giving Stewie a chance to answer, Rupert cupped his face into his hands and pulled him into a sloppy kiss.

"Rupert!" Stewie pulled away and found himself blushing.

"You're cute Stewie. I'm glad we're best friends."

* * *

Stewie couldn't believe he had forgotten that! As Brian and him walked to the near by store, he glanced at the sliver haired man and remembered when they had taken a shower together.

* * *

He was in 6th grade and of course it was night. Stewie needed assistance for helping him wash his back.

"Lower you mutt." He commanded while playing with some bubbles in the tub. Yep, just a normal bubble bath. Brian sighed.

"Listen you little bundle of pain in the ass, after the curse is lifted, I'm gonna hurt you really bad. I don't know how but I will hurt you." Brian promised as he took the sponge and gently pressed it against the young boy's back.

Stewie could help but let out a small moan. Brian took notice of this and continued to slowly brush the sponge up and down Stewie's back.

"How's school?" He asked.

"It's.. okay.." The pre-teen had trouble getting the words out. _Damn him!! _Stewie cursed.

Then Brian had the nerve to put a good portion of shampoo in his hand and softly, gently, slowly, and kind of roughly, applied it to the boy's hair. He massaged his scalp and Stewie bit his lower lip.

How dare Brian tease him!!

"How's work for you?" He asked with a gasp as Brian went lower. Right above his ass.

"Good... Close your eyes." Brian instructed and put warm water over Stewie's head. Brian noticed the boy shivering and blushed. God he was getting a boner. _Wait! NO! I don't get __**boners **__from watching a kid shower! Stewie non the less! Holy crap! Am I a pedifile?! __**OH GOD! **_Brian panicked.

He kept repeating this but when Stewie got up to get his towel... _**maaaayjor**_nose bleed.

"Brian, you okay?" Stewie loved the fact that he could hypnotize Brian with his ass.

"Um... er... yeah. I'm f- fine! No wo- worries dude... guy..." Brian swallowed a deep breath with difficulty and got up. "Well, I'm done here." Thank God he calmed himself down.

"Wait. Can you dry my back?" Stewie slyly asked with a grin.

"Fine." _You know Brian, if you really don't want to do it then just say no. _He told himself but he didn't listen to the voice him. Nope. He really wanted to please the young boy.

"you know Brian, we should do this more often." Stewie suggested after a moment of silence.

"Yeah." He muttered, unconsciously as he rubbed Stewie's back. He forced the young boy to sit on his lap and hugged him from behind. Stewie's sweet cinnamon scent filled his nostrils and he licked the younger boy's neck.

He let out a soft moan and he felt something poking his back. Could it be-?!

The brown haired boy yelped as he felt the man pinch his ass. "Brian did you just-?!" Stewie was cut off in mid sentence as Brian "accidentally" brushed his hand on Stewie's pink nipples. He let out whimpered as Brian pinched them; hardening them.

"Fuu-ck!" Stewie hissed as Brian's hand accidentally brushed his cock.

"Oh sorry. Was that me?" but Stewie had noticed something in Brian's eyes. It wasn't Brian at all. Well, it was him but, not in spirit. Not in soul. It was as if someone was possessing him to do it. His eyes weren't purple that time. They were _red. _

"Brian..." Stewie groaned. He was suddenly turned to face the older man and blushed furiously.

He was about to say something when Brian grabbed his hard length and stroked it. Stewie let out a loud moan and his knees buckled beneath him. What was Brian doing to him?!

He allowed himself to sit in Brian's lap and slipped his arms around the silver hair's neck.

"H- holy shit... nah! B- Brian...!" He panted, blushing and was nearly done with a couple more strokes. But he rubbed himself against Brian and whimpered lightly when the older man let butterfly kissed on his neck.

Suddenly, Brian stopped.

"B- Brian?!"

Stewie let out a scream as his man hood was put in Brian's mouth and within a couple of seconds of him sucking the boy; Stewie came into Brian's mouth. Stewie panted and let himself get cleaned by Brian. He had felt exhausted and couldn't really move.

He let his limp body rest against Brian's and he drifted off to sleep. Damn his stamina!

* * *

Stewie was having a major nose bleed at this time. How could he have forgotten these things?!?!? What the hell?!

"Stewie, do we need anymore milk?" Brian asked him. Stewie froze and then responded with a,

"I don't know mutt. I think. Don't we need bread, mayo, and ham?" _Go with the flow Stewie! Go with it! Just, calm the hell down... Good, good, we're getting somewhere._

"I have no idea." Brian replied to the question.

"Should we just buy things we think we need?"

"Yep." was the reply. "You want pork chops?" Brian drooled as he asked this.

"Whatever mutt! Just as long as it's good." Stewie answered, deciding which ice cream he wanted.

Brian was in the other aisle, about to turn to corner when he bumped into someone. "Rosemary?!" He cried out in shock.

"N- no. I'm Hikaru." the girl corrected. Every feature was the same except her brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. And she looked innocent; blushing as she continued to stare at Brian.

"well, I'm sorry... Hikaru." _God she's fuckin' cute._

But when she smiled, Brian practically fainted. But he couldn't help but feel somewhat drowsy as he spoke to her. Everything seemed like... when you woke up first thing in the morning.

"It's fine.. Um.."

"Oh! My name is Brian. It's very nice to meet you." He reached out a hand and she shook it.

"You dog, what's the hold up?" Stewie came towards him and saw Hikaru. "Who are you?" he studied her and she seemed oddly familiar. But he had never met her before! She seemed to be glaring at him and Stewie immediately hated her.

He looked at Brian and was going to say something but noticed his expression towards the girl. _He's practically drooling over the dumb bitch! _

"Why do you call Brian a 'dog' when he's clearly a man?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips; scowling a bit.

"because he's **my** dog!" _She has __no__ idea how true that is._

"Are you calling him your bitch then? I don't think he'd really appreciate that! How could you! Who do you think you are?" She snapped.

"Who do you think you are coming in here acting like you own him?!" Stewie was ready to claw her eyes out.

"Please, that's enough from both of you! Especially you Stewie!" Brian interrupted.

"Well, we should get going!" Stewie complained.

"Well, alright. Sorry Hikaru." Brian grinned at her and Stewie dragged him away from the store. "Why are you so angry?" Brian asked when they were in the parking lot alone.

Stewie turned and answered, "Why?! You were checking her out!"

"I'm sorry Stewie! I can't help it." Brian answered pathetically and Stewie became livid by that point.

"Not even _**after **_ you told me that you loved me?!What the hell is wrong with you?!?! You know what?! Screw you! I'm going over to Rupert's house!" Stewie ran away from Brian with tears of fury in his eyes. _God damn dog! "Man's best friend" my ass!

* * *

_

Brian stood there, taken back.

"Is everything okay?"Came Hikaru's voice. Brian turned to her and sighed.

"Uh, my friend got angry at me..." was all he told her.

"But why?" she asked, and Brian thought he saw a satisfied smile on her face but ignored it.

"Cause he's a big bratty baby and.." _He points out good things that make me feel so damn stupid._

"Oh. Why don't you go after him?" Hikaru suggested.

Brian looked at the direction Stewie had ran to. "He needs time alone.." He muttered and then bitterly remembered Stewie saying he was going to Rupert's house.

"Do you need time alone?" Hikaru asked shyly.

"I think." but he seemed to consider as she asked,

"Would you like to hang with me?"

"I don't see why not." He gave her a smile and she smiled back. But there was this feeling in his gut that told him not to hang out with this seemingly innocent girl. To not trust her. But there was something really strong taking hold of him, telling him to ignore that feeling. And he did.

* * *

**Holy crap. I can't believe that lime I did but who cares?! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and sorry that things are going like this but please bare with me. I'm sorry if I'm getting you worked up and what not but please, I assure you, there WILL Be happy ending! =^W^=**

* * *


	12. help me Forget

Help me forget

**I'M SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SSOOO FREAKIN' LONG TO UPDATE!!!! Well, Here it is. I hope that you enjoy and sorry if it feels like those short chapters. I had school to work on and I couldn't really get distracted. :( But there is lime... But you guys just may hate Rupert a bunch more. Sorry about that I guess... should I be sorry? Oh well...

* * *

**

"... And then I ran! Oh Rupert, I don't know what to do and I don't know what I see in that mutt!" Stewie sniffed.

"There, there.. It's okay..." Rupert muttered, hugging him and running his fingers though Stewie's hair.

"It's not okay! He says he loves me but those are just words! His actions says everything!!"

They were both on Rupert's bed, listening to soft music playing from the radio. As promised, Stewie did run to Rupert's house and as soon as Rupert opened the door, Stewie broke down and cried; spilling out all the details of what happened.

_Stupid stupid dog! **I'm** the one who's stupid! _Stewie nuzzled his face into Rupert's chest and let out a small sob.

"Well... I l- love you Stewie... a lot. For a long time. I love you so much. I want you." His eyes went wide and he stared at him.

"What did you say?"

Rupert cupped Stewie's face into his hands and made the space between them close a bit until there was a small gap. "I said that I love you Stewie." and the younger boy had tears in his eyes.

_Oh! I'm... crying.. Am I happy? _"What do you people see in me?" Stewie lightly chuckled.

"Can I kiss you?" Rupert whispered it so lightly under his breath that Stewie barely heard it.

"... Yes. You can kiss me... Rupert." It was a small sweet innocent kiss than the one Rupert had given him before when they were younger but Stewie gave a push of encouragement as he kissed back. He didn't know what possessed him to do it but he did it. This was leading into something much more mature.

"Who put this hickey here?" Rupert asked, referring to Brian's hickey above the one he made.

"B- Brian." Stewie answered shyly. He, surprisingly, didn't feel anything as he said this. There was this feeling that seemed to try to be covering his feelings. His true ones.

He heard a growl from the eldest teen and then felt his hand go underneath his shirt. Stewie panicked a bit but he didn't say anything.

"Only taking you shirt off dude." Rupert chuckled. But Stewie... Stewie felt... _Weird_. And the Rupert kissed him again with more confidence.

_NO! Stop him! Stop him **now**! He's not for you! Not for you Stewie! _A voice screamed in his head.

_How do you know? You're just a voice... _Stewie's chest was bare now as Rupert took off his shirt and gently pushed the youngest teen on the bed, kneeling over him; Rupert's own blue shirt unbuttoned. Stewie blushed a fierce red only because he remember when Brian was drunk and they had down something similar to it. _At least Rupert's not drunk. _

Stewie let out a small gasp as he felt Rupert's finger gently pinch his nipples. He let out a whimper as Rupert rubbed on the pink flesh and stuck a bud in his mouth. Stewie blushed more and he felt heat in another place too.

_Holy shit! _He thought. Then he let out small protesting moans as Rupert Swished his tongue over them. Stewie felt two hands touch him every where and he felt his pants loosen up a bit. He shivered when Rupert shoved his devious hands down the younger teen's boxers and stroked him.

"Come on Stewie... Make a noise love." Rupert whispered seductively.

_He wants me to yell his name when I cum. _Somehow, Stewie was not up to this. In his head, a stronger more firm voice like the one before told him only Brian would bring him pleasure and pure bliss when they would do this. "N- no! Please stop Rupert! Don't do anything else! Please just stop. Stop, stop, _stop!_" He let out a small sob.

Rupert stopped immediately and as Stewie sat up, the black haired boy hugged him.

"I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong?" Rupert's voice was thick with worry. He didn't mean to hurt Stewie. He just thought that he could make it a bit better by just making him horny. No harm by that right???....

"No Rupert. You didn't do anything wrong. It's nothing at all..." But something was bothering him. It was Brain! Stewie had always loved him. And just when he thought things were going to go in the right direction, they hit a bump in the road and crazy shit began to happen.

_First Rupert then some bitch named Hikaru?! And I told him I loved him! Liar! He's a liar! _Stewie let out a bigger sob, shaking against Rupert. 11 years ago, he would have killed the bastard. Well maybe not killed the bastard but _lightly_ hurt him. Although, now, things changed. **He **changed.

"Stewie..." Rupert's voice pulled him away from his thoughts.

"Ye- yes?" He whispered as he felt Rupert's lips kiss away his tears.

"I love you... And I don't want to lose you to Brian... Even though I know I can't compete with him but I-! I don't want to be like that stupid Brian! I wanna be with you. So... will you go out with me?" Rupert muttered shyly, not meeting Stewie's eyes.

But Stewie stared at him in shock. _ Go out?! With Rupert?! But... Brain... _He bit his lower lip and thought, _If he he honestly cared about me not getting away, he would have already been crashing through this window to take me home.. right now. _He stared at the window that Brian had crashed into the last two times and waited when suddenly; an image of Brian and Hikaru walking together and laughing seeming to enjoy each others company flashed into his head. Stewie growled and looked away from the window. _Yeah right! That damn dog and that damn bitch! He probably told me he loved me out of pity, not wanting me to go crazy and kill anyone... I knew there was no way he could love me. _He thought sadly.

"Stewie?" Rupert's voice made him realize he still didn't answer.

"Oh right... Um, yeah... why not?" Stewie couldn't help but grin as Ruerpt hugged him tightly.

"Thanks dude." Stewie patted his back. _He'll help me forget about Brian... I know. _And then Stewie kissed Rupert, feeling guilty because he thought of Brian as he did so.

* * *

**Well, there is goes. I'm sorry that it's short and what not but please bear with me! I'll be going on fall break soon so I'll try to update there soon! thanks for reading. until then! But then again, I guess I could give you guys a sneak peek and what not. But not all of it because I just don't want to spoil anything. Sorry and enjoy!

* * *

**

_Meanwhile, Hikaru and Brian were having a stroll in the park and licking at ice cream. _Gosh I feel so much better! _Brian thought happily as he licked his ice cream and glanced over at Hikaru. She was beautiful. Perfection. Her beautiful rosy red lips as she smiled and talked, her long brown hair blowing in the wind, her light blue eyes gleaming with joy. Great curves, nice long legs, great breast... _Damn she's fine!!

"_Brain?" Hikaru's voice pulled him from his thoughts._

"_Oh sorry, just spacing out." He grinned. Hikaru giggled,_

"_Sometimes you act like a doofus Brain."_

_Just then he remembered when Stewie called him a moron, mutt, dog, etc......

* * *

_

...This is all your fault!..._He thought._

Don't blame any of this on me! _The witch countered.

* * *

_

… "_have you ever... could you ever... Have you ever loved someone with all your heart?!" Brian was startled. Hikaru's big blue eyes were filled with tears at the rim, blush appeared on her cheeks and she was close to him. Really, really close._

"_Um, let's sit down. What's this all about?"_

_They sat down at a bench and Brian waited.

* * *

_

_..."Uh, Hikaru, do you.. like me?" Her face was a tomato now and Brain thought it was cute._

"_Y-yes!... When I first saw you."_

… "_...you're cute, kind and sweet. My kinda girl."

* * *

_

**What will happen next?! Who will Brian choose and WHY are they both acting like SUCH IDIOTS?!?! I DON'T KNOW WHY but find out soon! later. I'll try to update soon dear readers. until again!  
**


	13. Only you

Only You

**I really think that this chapter is the really dramatic chapter. Well, I can't really say so much now. Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

**

Brian and Hikaru were having a stroll in the park and licking at ice cream. _Gosh I feel so much better!_ Brian thought happily as he licked his ice cream and glanced over at Hikaru. She was beautiful. Perfection. Her beautiful rosy red lips as she smiled and talked, her long brown hair blowing in the wind, her light blue eyes gleaming with joy._ Great curves, nice long legs, great breast... Damn she's fine!!_

"Brain?" Hikaru's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Oh sorry, just spacing out." He grinned. Hikaru giggled,

"Sometimes you act like a doofus Brain."

Just then he remembered when Stewie called him a moron, mutt, dog, etc. and he couldn't help but feel guilty. But then anger mixed in when he remembered Stewie was with Rupert.

_But it was your fault. _Rosemary's voice chuckled into his head.

_Be quiet Rosemary! No it's not! This is all your fault! It's your fault I got into this situation! _He thought.

_What?!! You damn Dog! Don't blame this on me! _The witch countered. Brian scowled at her but was pulled back by Hikaru's voice.

"have you ever... could you ever... Have you ever loved someone with all your heart?!" Brian was startled. Hikaru's big blue eyes were filled with tears at the rim, blush appeared on her cheeks and she was close to him. Really, really close.

"Um, let's sit down. What's this all about?"

They sat down at a bench and Brian waited.

"Well... could you ever love me?" She glanced away but shyly looked back at him. Brian's heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah I g- guess... Uh, Hikaru, do you.. like me?" Her face was a tomato now and Brian thought it was cute.

"Y-yes! I like you Brian. When I first saw you. I was attracted. I like you." she repeated. And Brian's heart skipped a beat in a bad way this time. Didn't he love Stewie? Or maybe some part of his brain made him think he loved him... Like he didn't want to hurt the young boy. But it there was this feeling.. like a very faint vague feeling that was slipping away. What was it?

_I guess she could help me forget about Stewie.. And the things that I did to him. Besides, I'm still human! Hikaru could be my actual true love! I knew I wasn't gay! _He cried in his head.

"_Couldn't you __stop being gay?!" _The silver head remembered what Lois told Stewie the day he came out to him. Brian remembered he felt angry at the woman. _You were born gay! It was proven, like, in 2000 something right? There was nothing you could do about it. And there was no need to feel ashamed... Right? Except be in denial but that's like being ashamed. _He thought to himself. And if Brian was, was he in denial? Or just bisexual?

"Brain?" Hikaru said softly, making him realize he didn't say anything after her confession.

"I'm... flattered. Really. And I like you too Hikaru. You're cute, kind and sweet. My kinda girl..." He smiled at her and she blushed.

_Yeah, I can forget. Stewie was... a misunderstanding. I was confused. _He looked up to the blue eyed girl as she came closer to him. Her eyes were all misty and he swore that he saw her eyes turn into different colors. Her voice became one with his as the voice said, "_Forget about Stewie Griffin. He's no good to you. And if you did love him, don't you get the difficulties of being a gay couple? Just forget him. Hikaru can be your love too you know."_

_Yeah, I can learn to love her_... Somehow that didn't work for a piece of his mind but he pushed that away as the girl kissed him shyly and intimidating. He kissed back, closing his eyes and prying her mouth opened with his tongue. But Brian thought of Stewie as he made out with Hikaru. Saw him, felt him, breathed in him, and everything in between. Only him.

* * *

**Omg, Omg, I can't _Believe _I wrote this!!! I'm even angry at myself!! How could I?!? RAAH!! I'll try to update again and this time, It'll be really good! And sad... but still, I promise, happy ending! Thanks so much for reading! ^-^ I guess I could give you a sneak peek. And unlike the other one, it probably won't be small parts of it... Just the 1st part to the chapter.**

_AS Stewie walked home from Rupert's, sadness struck him. _I can't love someone and be with someone else. I love Brian. I'm just using Rupert to forget about him. I know that. _He stopped in his tracks, feeling something. Telling him to go to run to the park. _No! I'm tired enough...

"Go Stewie! Go look. Don't you want to see that precious someone?" _The voice seemed to taunt him._

Not in a million years! NO way!

"Then why go home?" _The voice muttered._

I'll avoid him. It's a pretty big house..._But then he thought about when he could watch TV or go to the kitchen to get something to eat._

"_Yeah... I guess he is home. I'll go." And he went over to the park. He was urged to walk slowly and then the cherry blossoms fell, swirling over him. _Why I changed my mind, I'll never know. God damn it. He might not even be there now!_ Stewie then stopped because there was a fork in the road. His legs led him to the left where no one really traveled. As he turned the corner, he saw silver hair, blowing in the wind. The man was on the bench, his back facing the boy._

B- Brain! _Stewie felt himself grinning and his heart leaped and pounded 20 times faster. He jogged towards his crush and then halted. In one brief moment, after his happiness; his heart shattered. He saw the person he loved the most with someone else. A certain Bitch named Hikaru. Stewie felt like crying, screaming,getting beat up by some wrestler or getting burned on fire. Anything but seeing this. He felt tears run down his cheek and he felt numb. As he looked at the ground, he gasped for breath and choked, coughing; falling to his knees. _

Pull yourself together Stewie... come on!! _he begged himself. And he used a tree to help him up and out his weight on it. He fuckin' hated love._


	14. Good Luck and Goodbye

**Good Luck.. and Goodbye.**

******Well, I know you guys are like, "Fall Break huh? Why not updating as fast?!" well, I'm a slow typer. Well, other than that, I know you guys will be SO angry at me after this chapter and will urge me to "hurry the fuck up!!" I'll try. You may skip the first part of the chapter now that you have seen it from the sneak peek.

* * *

**

As Stewie walked home from Rupert's, sadness struck him._ I can't love someone and be with someone else. I love Brian. I'm just using Rupert to forget about him. I know that._ He stopped in his tracks, feeling something. Telling him to go to run to the park._ No! I'm tired enough..._

"_Go Stewie! Go look. Don't you want to see that precious someone?_" The voice seemed to taunt him.

_Not in a million years! **NO** way!_

"_Then why go home?"_ The voice muttered.

_I'll avoid him. It's a pretty big house..._But then he thought about when he could watch TV or go to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Yeah... I guess he is home. I'll go."And he went over to the park. He was urged to walk slowly and then the cherry blossoms fell, swirling over him._ Why I changed my mind, I'll never know. God damn it. He might not even be there **now!**_ Stewie then stopped because there was a fork in the road. His legs ledhim to the left where no one really traveled. As he turned the corner, he saw silver hair, blowing in the wind. The man was on the bench, his back facing the boy.

_B- Brain!_ Stewie felt himself grinning and his heart leaped and pounded 20 times faster. He jogged towards his crush and then halted. In one brief moment, after his happiness; his heart shattered. He saw the person he loved the most with someone else. A certain Bitch named Hikaru. Stewie felt like crying, screaming,getting beat up by some wrestler or getting burned on fire. Anything but seeing this. He felt tears run down his cheek and he felt numb. As he looked at the ground, he gasped for breath and choked, coughing; falling to his knees.

_Pull yourself together Stewie... come on!!_ he begged himself. And he used a tree to help him up and out his weight on it. He fuckin' hated love.

* * *

As Brain kissed Hikaru, he couldn't help but feel someone was watching him. He turned to ask the passerby what was wrong or to fuck off but he saw Stewie. A heart broken weak looking Stewie. He saw how the young boy shivered and how his face twisted with pain. He was so weak that he needed a tree to help support him. The sight tore Brian's heart in two.

"Ste-!" Brian tried to say but the boy turned and ran away. "Stewie!!" the man got up from the bench and ran after him with all that he could muster. _Running as a dog is so much better! _He thought, frustrated he couldn't go as fast. "Stewie, wait!! Can't we talk?" He yelled but Stewie kept running.

He didn't want to face Brain right now! He didn't want to face the actual truth of not being loved by Brian. Stewie was snapped out of his thoughts as someone grabbed him by his elbow. Brian stood there, huffing with a light blush across his face.

"Stewie... listen, back there, I-!"

"I'm going out with Rupert." Stewie interrupted abruptly, his brown wet teary eyes meeting Brain's purple damp ones.

What had Stewie said? _"...Going out with Rupert."_

Stewie held back a sob of sadness as he saw Brain smile at him.

"I'm glad Stewie. You guys finally went out. Well, I have news too..."

The young boy braced himself for the worst.

"I'm... Hikaru and I are starting to date and know each other better." They both stood there for a moment, letting each others' news sink in.

"So, uh, congratulations." Stewie cleared his throat and pulled his arm away from Brian's grasp. Brian seemed like he wanted to take his arm back.

Sure he smiled, but Brain _died _on the inside. There was no way that this was happening. He looked to the sky, the floor below them. _Come on. This is all a nightmare. What's wrong with me? I love Stewie... Just Stewie! Come one Brain!! Think! You're not thinking strait!! _He felt his breathing increase and he panicked.

_Calm and don't think anymore of it. It's Hikaru you love. _A voice commanded and his shallow breathing died down.

"I still see your human Do- I mean, Brian. So you found her eh?"

"Y-Yeah..." The man whispered sadly. He wasn't suppose to feel sad about finding his one true love right?

"Ha. Lot's of crazy shit that happened over the past 11 years and past days huh?" The young boy smiled at the memories and small tears sprouted from his eyes as he realized the love of his life had someone else and didn't need him anymore; Brain had found his true love. Not Stewie, not him, but some bitch Hikaru whom he had just met in a store!! perhaps that was how true love just worked. Love at first sight! It'll last forever! No way because Stewie lost him. It was so much more than their musicals and their crazy trips here to there. Or that bond of being the greatest of Friends. It was their love that had grown and Stewie wished it had bloomed before all of this.

"Yeah. Whole bunch of crazy shit." Brain chuckled, looking to the sky as Stewie looked to the ground with the wind blowing around them.

"So, this is it, isn't it? The end of your long journey?" Stewie asked, after a long moment of silence.

Brain almost dropped to his knees to cry. The end of a long Journey without Stewie?

"I... I guess..." He choked on a sob as he looked as Stewie. The young boy looked at him with a blank expression, extending his hand towards the man and said,

"Good luck."

The silver head took the hand after a moment of hesitation.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed and Stewie turned and walked away. Why did he say he was sorry? Was it because nothing turned out as it should have been? He tried to think but there was a pain in his head that blocked out this feeling. He loved Stewie...

"_Go after him then."_

_Rosemary?! No, you don't understand, Hikaru is the one for me! Stewie was-!_

Pain filled him and he flinched. Was there something trying to stop him from talking to Rose?

"Hey Brain!" Stewie called to him but didn't turn, his face facing the sky.

"What?" Brain asked, regaining himself.

"I'll forget it okay? I'll forget the kiss and the 'I love you' crap. I found my own way. I'll find my own happiness in this world. It's okay. I'll leave you behind first before you can leave me." As Stewie said this, tears streamed out his eyes, but as stubborn as he was, there was no way he was going to let Brian see this. Just then, he felt two arms slip around his waist and he was in a tight hug.

"I do love you Stewie. Your my... My best friend. I know it's really childish but..." Brian let his voice drift away and Stewie turned to hug him back as he buried his face into the older man's chest.

* * *

******WAAAHHH!!! OMG!! Damn me! How could I?!?! well, I hope you tried to enjoy this chapter though it must have been really really hard! Or maybe you really hate this chapter! **_******Sigh**_****** :( Well, It'll get better, I promise. Until then my dear readers....**


	15. How Everything is so Far

How Everything is Going so Far

**I have no idea what I was thinking as I wrote this. I was letting my mind wander as I typed this for I have not written this chapter... you know, on a piece of paper. So, you can like it or think it was okay. You may even feel a bit happy and like Rupert a bit.. or a whole bunch. But let me tell something to you; it just keeps getting more dramatic. ;) By the way, I have introduced more of my own Characters so, say hello.

* * *

**

"There. His heart still belongs to Stewie. Hikaru, What will you do?" Rosemary asked her Creation as they peered into an image of Brian holding Stewie. She had appeared after Brian ran after Stewie and they sat on a tree branch now; concealed from the world and everyone in the park from the tree's leaves.

"I'll put a love potion on him." was the quick response and Rose was surprised at this.

"what are you doing now?"

"I'm blocking out their true feelings. I'm using my magic to hypnotize Brian."

Rose chuckled nervously. "Magic?" She wasn't suppose to have magic. None at all. So why...?

Hikaru looked up at her creator expressionless and said, "You told me that I should do what I had to do to destroy their relationship. Besides..." She looked back to Brian. "I like him. He's _mine_. Stewie has _Rupert_. He should make Rupert happy. And they're both idiots for letting this happen."

_Oh God. _Rosemary thought. _I created a monster. _"Hikaru, I know I said it but I didn't mean for it to get so out of control. We can't mess around with them too much."

"No! I know I was just created but please, Rose, I'm still a human! I saw Brian and it's called love at first sight! I will get him! I'll get Brian and Stewie and Rupert will be happy!" Hikaru practically shouted. Rose glared at her.

"No. It wasn't suppose to be like this."

"But you're testing them aren't you? It's suppose to be like this! I'm the one testing them right?! To see whether or not their love could survive?!"

Rosemary's eyes went red. "How dare you? You can't even have magic! I created you to test them, yes, but you must not push it."

Hikaru's eyes blared with fire. "Not push it?! **Not **push it?!? How could I not push it?! You created me as a person who would be consumed by envy! Look at what you had done now! Look at the so called 'monster' you created with your own hands! I didn't even ask for this! This is no blessing! This is a curse!!"

_I created a girl... why? Why did I create such an emotional one?! Oh wait, they're always like that. _"Hikaru, they're meant to end up with each other. Fate choose them to be soul mates."

"Then why test them?"

"Because Fate has to see if their love could survive in such a horrible world as now. Fate does that to everyone. Every little thing. No one has happy endings without their struggles. Humans are easy to fool and are often very much mislead. Love is one of those emotions that make things beyond complicated."

Hikaru listened but her heart was still full of hate. Why was she even here? Wasn't she much more powerful than her Creator?

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go claim the thing that's rightfully mine. Good bye Rose." She muttered as she stood.

"Hikaru!" The young girl turned to the Witch. "Everything will work out for the best okay? I promise."

"Sure Grandma. Sure." with that, she gracefully jumped from the branch and ran after Brian. She neared the park and Brian was sitting on a bench, watching the small pond and it seemed that he had control his tears.

"Is everything alright? I would have come sooner but I didn't see where you went. How's your friend?" Hikaru asked sweetly.

"He... he's, uh... fine. He's just.. he needs time to himself. and I think I need some time too so, if you don't mind, I'll be going." Brian got up and began to walk away.

"Where will you go?" The girl was curious.

He turned and shrugged. "I don't know Hikaru. I don't know. but I know one thing..." _I want to meet Stewie there. I want to see him. I want to **love** him._

Hikaru only watched as he walked away from her... and to somewhere else.

* * *

Stewie couldn't feel anything as he walked from the park to the house. His brain was still processing the information Brian had given him and the young boy was still in denial. Zombie-like, he opened the door and walked to his bedroom. Not Brian's, where he could always gather his thoughts and feelings, but his own room. He's been going into Brian's room every time he had gotten upset for a good solid while now. But not now. It was time to move on. It was time to leave the dog behind before he left him right? As he plopped into his bed, he hugged his pillow and sighed. He wanted to die. Nothing mattered anymore. _But what about Rupert? I don't want him to suffer... God damn it... _Stewie thought. _Damn, damn, damn!! How could **I**, Stewie Griffin, let such a simple measly problem get in my way?! where is my "I want to kill Lois and take over the world' side?! When did **love **ever get in my way?! _He was enraged at the thought. He was livid about everything that has happened. And in a really small tiny ass corner of his mind, he asked himself, _where the fuck is Fat man and Lois?! They should have been back by now!!_ the one time he wished his Parents were here and they were probably lost at sea or something....  
_

* * *

_

3 weeks past. Everything in the Griffin house hold was silent, eerie, and awkward. Stewie tried to avoid Brian and it was the same with the older man. But God, Brain hated it. He just wanted to have **one** night when he could just talk to Stewie instead of him **always** being locked up in his room. And if he wasn't in his room, he was with _Rupert! _It only made things worse and it made Brian more angrier! This wasn't the Stewie that he had always known. Where was the crazy "I need to Kill Lois and take over the world" Stewie?! The one that he'd fallen in love with in the past 11 years. And Hikaru wasn't making it any better either.

She invited herself to come over plenty of times and Stewie would always be out with Rupert. And when he would come back, Hikaru and he would always be in an awkward position. EXAMPLE: they were watching TV and then Hikaru locked lips with him out of nowhere! She mounted him and he was shocked with his eyes wide opened. Just then, the door knob turned, causing Brian to jump and Hikaru to remover her lips, and there stood a wet looking Stewie due to the rain that evening. He stood there as the rain poured, staring at them.

"Dude, go inside now. It's pouring out here and all you want to do is stand th-!" Rupert stopped in his tracks as he saw what Stewie was staring at. Stewie had, then, taken Rupert's hand and slowly closed the door. Brian didn't know if it was from the rain but, he swore he saw Stewie let a small tear slip out.

* * *

Stewie, on the other hand, loved the time he spent with Rupert but he would feel so sad. It was still as if they were friends. Sure Stewie kissed him and pecked his best friend's lips but never anything beyond that.

"Hey, Stewie?" Rupert had asked him one night as they were playing video games.

"Yes?" He asked through a mouthful of chips. The younger boy saw Rupert shift a bit and then muttered,

"Do you feel good when you're with me?"

"I find myself having a wonderful time when I'm with you Rupert! I love spending time with you." The young teen answered quickly.

The older teen wasn't too convinced. "But you'd feel so much better if you were with Brian right? It's always better when you're with him now huh?"

Stewie shook his head as he paused their game of _"Sonic Riders." _"Rupert, all that stupid guy has done is cause me problems. He breaks my heart more and more when I'm around him. But with you, I feel fine."

"That's just it. **Fine. **Not 'perfect' or 'great'. Do you... Does you're heart still belong to him?" Stewie was shocked that Rupert confronted him. He didn't know how to answer to the eldest teen.

"I... I don't know. I mean..." He stared at the floor, blushing.

Rupert frowned a bit and then tackled Stewie to the ground.

"RU- RUPERT?!?!" Stewie was like a girl and it was so cute!

"Do you want him to do this to you? Just have him over you looking at you with intense hunger in his eyes?" Rupert asked, leaning closer towards his face. Stewie couldn't help but blush. "You want him to hug you and yearn for you and only you?" He gave Stewie no chance to respond as he continued, "I bet you want him to marry you and to make breakfast for you. You want to make breakfast for him too right? You'll want to face anything with him dead on right? You love him so much that you want to marry him?"

By then, Stewie had tears in his eyes. "Stop... okay, okay, you caught me. Yes, I still love him. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Rupert! I mean, I love you too but.... This is Brian! I-! I-!"

Rupert got off of his crush and wiped the streams of tears away. "Sorry. I suck as a friend huh? Even more as a boyfriend, I know it. Don't even object to it and try to make me feel better!" He saw Stewie's mouth open and he couldn't help but to chuckle.

"I love you Rupert. I do, honestly, but Brian has been there my whole life. He understands me. He completes me." Stewie explained.

It's funny. Rupert thought he would have been anger than what he felt. He felt nothing. He just felt sad for his friend.

"Er... Hey, dude...?"

"yeah Rupert?"

"You know when they say, if you love something, set it free?" Stewie nodded. "Well, I've been thinking... I love you a lot okay? And I want to make sure that you're happy so, I'm letting you go."

Stewie stared at him in pure shock. He did _**not**_see this coming!!

"N- no!! But Rupert-!! How can you do this for me?! You-!! Ah-! I don't know what to say!! Why!?! You confessed to me, you had me in your arms, you.... I-!" Stewie let his voice wander off. He was just stunned. So stunned that his soul flew away but Rupert caught it.

"Listen, I just... after a while, it's... I don't know why but, When I confessed to you, yeah, I felt really great when you accepted but then after a while, it was gone. It's strange but once I say that I like someone, it's over." Rupert only managed a small grin as Stewie's soul flew back into his body and the younger teen stared at him. "Besides, something tells me that you and Brian... Man, you guys are just meant to be."

_There's his Mexican side. _Stewie thought, grinning. Oh? He didn't tell you? Rupert was part white and part Mexican. Now Stewie could make fun of all the Mexicans he wanted! All he needed was a black friend... and an Asian one... and an Indian one... You get the point.

"Well, Rupert, I really want to say that I really really love you. So much. You don't know how much this means to me. You really are my best friend." Stewie was so happy that he leaned in and kissed the black haired, blue eyed boy. Rupert laughed. He felt like they were kids. How was that Kid like? He didn't know but perhaps it was about the innocence, the sweetness, and in the kindness behind the scene. It was that night where Rupert had told Stewie he would help him get Brian.

* * *

Rosemary, who had heard this, was thrilled. As usual when we find her, she was sitting on a tree branch near the house. _I knew I would like Rupert. Ever since I **created **him. But he doesn't need to know... Yet. _Everything was going as planned. Except Hikaru... that was the one flaw that was need to be rid of. Rosemary couldn't understand how Hikaru manage so much magic to keep Brian in his human form 24/7. She wasn't even suppose to have magic!! what was the flaw? Why had it turned out this way indeed?

"Because your older sister, Destiny, commands it." came a deep voice. Rose turned and saw a man with long black hair in a pony tail. He wore only a long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans. Damn did he look good.

"Hello Fate." Rosemary greeted and he sat beside her.

"I'm sorry that we've made your job more difficult. But it seems like this couple.. this couple is far more interesting than the ones we had before. You having fun?" Fate grinned as Rosemary sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Things are difficult. It was fun at the beginning but now..."

Fate nodded, understanding.

"Well, we'll see where the fun gets to lead us."

* * *

**Woo, done with another one! Well, I guess with two more characters introduced then, this story will become more complicated. And if anything seems out of place from now on then Sorry, I won't be writing in my journal anymore so; I'll have to think about this carefully. Well, hope you keep reading and thank you for doing so!**


	16. The Plan

The plan

**God I love you guys. Your reviews make me feel so...so... inspired! Thanks so much for reading. I didn't have any ideas what to do on this one but I had a feeling. Anyway, I hope that this chapter is really... enjoyable for you guys even though I have no idea what I'm writing. And has anyone noticed my spelling of Brian's name? I just noticed that I spell it as "Brain." XD well, thanks for reading and enjoy! Also, TourmalineTrue, I never thought of it but yeah! Since Rose created Rupert, she is his mom! I wasn't even thinking! (: She just took care of him from far away.

* * *

**

"Hmm... I see that nothing has changed very much around the house. And my mom and dad?" A young blond man asked the older one who had silver hair.

"They're on Vacation." He quickly responded.

"I see. Oh, and Brian?"

Brian sat on the couch and looked up at the boy who was so... slow before. He never thought that Chris would come so far as to own his own company and have himself a fine family. But Chris wasn't here now with his family. It was just him. Boy, did he slim down. "Yeah Chris?"

"Where's Stewie?" That question seemed to make him hold his breath.

"I'm not sure." It was a nice quiet evening. How could Brian not know where Stewie was? He had the whole house to himself and things were quiet. The last he had heard from Stewie was, "I'm going to Rupert's house. He wants me to meet a friend."

Chris furrowed his eyes brows. "What do you mean? I thought mom and dad told me that you were suppose to take of him and now you don't know where he is? This kinda reminds me of when Brian used to do this crap with him. Like, they went to England or something." He shrugged. "But I guess something has been... different huh?"

_Just like Peter. Chris always seems to get the right questions but he isn't aware of it! Oh God why?? _Brian thought, sighing. "Yeah it has been." _It's been really confusing.

* * *

_

"Rupert, what are you doing?" Stewie asked, clearly weird-ed out at the sight in front of him. Rupert was in a _skirt _and he was wearing a _wig... _with a _pink blouse?! _

"Hey dude. What's up?" He asked casually. He looked like a girl! Like... such a girly-girl! A really sweet flat chested girl.

"Nothing much... what are you doing?" Stewie repeated dumb-founded.

"I'm putting on girl clothes. Do you think I look cute?" He asked and walked towards the younger teen. Stewie gulped. He did look cute. He looked **very **cute. "I suppose I'm making you flustered?"

Stewie noticed Rupert's voice was husky. "Er... yeah..." Stewie held his best friend in an embrace now and then looked over the oldest teen's shoulder to check out his ass. "You look really good. Are you putting on a show?"

Rupert laughed then squeaked as Stewie pinched his butt. "Dude, what are you doing?!"

"It's called flirting." Stewie grinned. He couldn't help himself! Yeah, he loves Brian but Rupert is really cute to dress up as a girl. What?! Come on! You never see an actual guy dress up as a girl and look good! Like those anime people!

"Well, where did you say they were going to meet up?" His friend asked as he applied lipstick onto his lips. Rupert really had some Feminine features.

"Brian told me that they were going to some.. um, club. How are we going to sneak in?" Stewie had told Brian that Rupert and him had broken up. The look on the man's face bothered him. It was like he looked surprised and happy and confused all at once. _Why did he seem that way? _Stewie wondered but was brought back as Rupert told him

"I'll meet you there at, like, 8. how's that?".

"Yeah why not? Well, see you later then Rupert."

"Yeah and remember the story we went through. I'm a friend from 'Rupert' and he wanted us to get to know each other a bit more." Stewie rolled his eyes and said,

"Yes, I know! I get it! I have the plan down." Then he left and went out.

* * *

"Stewie, where were you?" Stewie was surprised when he saw his older brother, Christopher... well, Chris but, whatever. The older brother looked at him, a look of worry and anger in his eyes. They both stood in front of the door.

"Chris! What are you doing here?! I thought you were lounging with your family here and there and what not but no. I find you here. So, how are you?" Stewie tired to change the subject but Chris wasn't the same boy from long ago.

"Where were you?" the blond asked sternly.

"I was with a friend."

"Did you ask Brian?"

Stewie nodded and then asked, "He didn't say where I was?"

"No. all he said was he didn't know where you were. How's it been little guy?" Now they sat on the porch and Chris waited for the reply.

"It's been fine. That's it." Stewie didn't want to talk about this with his older brother. No way! Their bond wasn't that strong but it wasn't too bad.

"Well, how's Brian? Not your friend but our dog. Did he... you know... did he pass away?" Stewie raised an eyebrow in annoyance. Why was it so hard for his older bro to ask what happened to their dog around him?

"He's fine and well. I'm surprised actually."

Chris couldn't help but feel like there was something missing from this response but then asked, "Well, where is he?"

"Living in a different house. Brian and the Dog made a bet about who would last longer living each others life." the blond brought that and nodded. _Hopefully he'll stop asking questions. _Stewie thought with bitter annoyance.

"Did you finally come out?"

"WHAT?!" This question shocked the young boy and Chris just looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Are you gay?"

'Y-yes! Why?!" Stewie was scared as to what his older brother might say. He couldn't believe it but, yes, Stewie Griffin was scared about what his own stupid brother might say.

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. Just this hunch. But also, it was pretty obvious when you were younger. Honestly, who really loves and enjoys dressing up as a woman?"

Stewie couldn't help but laugh at this and Chris grinned. "And have you been having problems with any relations?" Chris' smile disappeared as Stewie stopped laughing. He knew he hit something.

"Oh... uh.. no. nothing wrong with anything. Rupert and I were going out but that didn't work out."

"Oh really? Well... what about Brian?"

Stewie cringed and suddenly, he didn't want to talk to his brother. He didn't want to have this movie scene anymore. "We're... we're fine. Listen, Chris, no more questions. I just want to sleep if your mind can comprehend that." He stood up and his hand quickly reached the door knob but something held him back. He was frozen.

"Stewie, I just want to say that you have to listen to what your heart tells you. I know it sounds really corny, but when you're in love, the only one you have to listen to is you. Advice might come in handy once in a while but in the end only you know what you want." Stewie was amazed at the advice his older brother gave him and what shocked him the most was the tears streaming down his cheek. "So, what does your heart say?" Chris asked and Stewie wiped away the tears. His heart was telling him to kill people... but he didn't want to tell the older boy that.

"it's telling me to take action. It's telling me to not let that bitch take my love!"

The blond was surprised to hear this from the younger boy. Who ever this "bitch" was was in trouble. He saw a look of determination in his eyes as Stewie looked back to look at him.

"Chris, I'll take your advice! I won't let him get away from me! I won't! He and I were meant to be, so no matter what, I'll show the forces of nature that I can win him! I'll end up with Brian!"

"Brian??" Chris was confused and Stewie was shocked. Did he just say that?

"I didn't say that. No way." _What is wrong with me?! Am I just stupid in a wise way?! No way! I'm not __stupid! I'm highly intelligent!!!_

Chris chuckled and rubbed his between his eyes with his pointer finger and thumb.

"You like Brian? Not our dog right?"

"Of course not!.... I like Brian... the human one..." Stewie's voice drifted away and he stared onto the horizon. The sun was setting as the stars appeared. Chris saw something in his eyes. Something more than determination... something he knew and had experienced before. Love.

* * *

"There you go Brian. He only likes your human form." Hikaru whispered in his ears. They were standing around the corner of the house and Hikaru was there before Stewie came. Brian couldn't believe it. And why should he? He had Hikaru right? Why was she even showing him this?

He shrugged it off. "Of course Hikaru. It doesn't matter what he thinks. I don't care. I have you and there are plenty of other fishes in the sea." He saw a flash of anger in Hikaru's eyes.

"Of course. Well, we should head out now."

Brian nodded and took her hand. She tried to kiss him on the cheek but Brian avoided it by picking up a "nickel" on the ground.

"well, let's go." With that, Brian walked away without Hikaru's hand in his.

~At a Club~

Music was playing at high volume, couples were dirty dancing, and lights flashed everywhere.

"Dude, this is awesome!!" Rupert clenched his fist and cried.

_Damn he looks so good. _Stewie thought and couldn't help but to lick his lips and blushed. His best friend was gorgeous, yes, but all he really wanted (what he really needed) was Brian.

"There they are! Let's go and dance." Rupert giggled and pushed his way through the crowd with Stewie's hand in his. Stewie glanced at where Brian was at and he saw the older man gaping at him... or rather, Rupert. _Of course!! what the hell?!_With that, Stewie decided to play tough.

"Come here!" Stewie grabbed Rupert and began to dance with him. All I'm going to say is they were dirty dancing and grinding.... 8D

* * *

"Brian, stop gawking at whoever you're gawking at..." Hikaru let her voice trail off as she saw Stewie with some really pretty girl. Who was she and was Brian gawking at her?! Hikaru let out a small growl. "Brian, stop it right now! You stupid mutt!" She snapped and slapped him upside his head. He whimpered and glared at her.

"I was just wondering who Stewie was dancing with and how he came in here. This is a club for God's sake! Why would they let him in?" Although, Brian guessed it was because of the girl. He looked at her legs. They looked so smooth. He caught her looking at him and she smiled. Her blue eyes stunned Brian and he inhaled a sharp breath.

* * *

"Dude, he's totally checking me out." Rupert grinned, turning to the younger boy and then Stewie kissed him. _Whoa... _Rupert thought, shocked for a moment. Then he remembered Brian was watching them and kissed back.

Brian, on the other hand, felt anger. No, not because Stewie kissed such a pretty cute flat chested girl but because that girl kissed Stewie!!! Didn't they just meet?!?! Hikaru, whom was talking to someone else, felt the anger radiating off of Brian and she looked towards him.

"Brian! What the hell are you doing?! Why are you angry? You shouldn't be angry when you're with someone you love." She uttered and made him face her.

"I'm sorry Hikaru. I can't help but feel... worried for him. He's my friend you know."

"Then kiss me. Besides, why go for a flat chested girl when you can have the whole package?" Hikaru demanded. Brian stared blankly at her.

"_You shouldn't be angry when you're with someone you love." Then why do I feel angry? I feel angry that the girl kissed Stewie. But I wouldn't mind if someone kissed you and you went with them and bitched at them.. Sure Stewie bitches but not like this. I should be with Stewie. Besides, flat-chested girls will grow up to be the girls with the biggest boobs..._

"_Go with Stewie." _Rosemary told him. For once, he listened.

"Look, I'm thirsty. I'm gonna get a drink. You want one?" without waiting for her reply, Brian left towards the bar.

"I'm thirsty. You want something to drink?" Stewie shouted over the loud music to his friend who was a girl...

"No I'm good. Hey, I'll try to find Hikaru so she wouldn't fuck anything up." Rupert told him. Stewie nodded and headed towards the bar.

"One margarita please." Stewie asked the bar Tender and she nodded. Stewie couldn't help but feel like she looked oddly close to Hikaru but she was different. A dirty blond with the same blue eyes Rupert had. Nice figure too.

"Make that two." The young boy heard a familiar voice. He looked up to see Brian.

"Hey mutt." He muttered.

"Oh! What in the world?! Stewie!! How'd you get in here?!" Stewie could tell that Brian was trying to act really surprised but he saw through it.

"Same way you came here. So, how's your evening?"

Brian sighed. "It's been... annoying."

the brown haired boy quirked an eye brow. "Oh really? Why is that?"

"Hikaru's been really bitchy. I think she's on her period."

Stewie laughed. "Well, you should leave her alone."

The silver hair grinned and asked, "Who would I hang out with?" just then, he realized that he was really close to Stewie and he didn't mind at all. He wanted to get closer and closer.

"I don't know... you wanna hang out with me?" Stewie whispered as they leaned in more.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Their lips brushed together and they were leaning in when suddenly...

"Here's your margarita." the woman grinned and they both pushed each other away, completely embarrassed.

"Y- yeah.. thanks." Brian took a long sip and then asked for a beer. What the hell was he thinking?! A margarita?! What the hell?

"Well, we should be getting back to our dates." Stewie muttered, not meeting the older man's eyes and then began to walk away when Brian grabbed him.

"No! Stay with me Stewie! Look, maybe your girlfriend found her and they talked. Hikaru is very social. She can survive without me." Brian managed a small grin as Stewie let two blushes appear on his cheeks.

"Whatever Dog! I'm just doing this for the best of my friend."

Then Brian gently took Stewie's hand into his own and he had a sudden urge to get to a hotel.

"Let's get the hell out of here." and with that, the older man and the young boy left the club, holding hands... Although, Brian did seem like a pedifile.

* * *

"hello there. Why, aren't you cute?" an older woman asked Rupert. She bended down to pinch his cheeks and when she did, Rupert saw some cleavage. Some good ones.

"Oh, yes. I am cute. You're really nice looking. I love you're lip stick." he complimented and smiled.

"Oh! You're so adorable!" she hugged the young boy and his head was in between her boobs. He had a nose bleed and grinned a goofy smile.

"Who is this?" _holy crap I recognize that voice... _Rupert's eyes shot opened and he turned around.

"My name is Lila. What's yours?" he asked, innocently.

"Hikaru. Don't you have a boyfriend? I saw you with a boy. Where'd he go?" the girl known as Hikaru glared at him.

"He said he'd come back..." Rupert whimpered and then sniffed, tears slipping at the corner of his eyes. God he was a good actor.

"Oh look what you did! Hikaru, you made her cry!!" the woman cried and hugged Rupert. Man was he getting some good boob-age.

"I'm so sorry but it seems like my boyfriend has gone missing too. Do you think they went somewhere? And my boyfriend just happens to know yours. Why is that?" her blue eyes pierced through his and he felt something in his chest. The way she looked so dominate made him think of... ice cream. God he really was craving some.. Hm... maybe he should ask her if she wanted some. Wait, this is good for the plan... Yeah, for the Plan...

"Well, if you want, we should hang out until they come back! Let's get ice cream." Rupert felt his hand go after her's and then when they were holding hands, it fit perfectly.

* * *

**OMG. Sorry that took so _freaking_ long to update! I hope that u guys at least are staying with me! And as long as u do that, I'll stay with you! I am determined to finish this! But I can't really write since I can't really think of what to do next so, suggestions?? but for sure I know that next chapter, some major Brian and Stewie. And something with Hikaru and Rupert. After that, I don't think I'd have much. Well, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. And thanks to all my readers. ^-^ until then!**


	17. HELP! AHH! DAMN YOU WRITER

**PEOPLE!! I AM (KINDA) OFFICALLY STUCK WITH THE STORY!!! It's like a big "no- no!" like, I know what to do but I can't process what else to do! Sneak peak people....

* * *

**

He looked at Brian and blushed. "Are you trying to imply something?" the young boy felt his face turn bright red as the older man came closer and kissed him again. It was the 3rd time he kissed him this night and now they were naked...

"I think I'm trying to say that.... I don't know. Stewie, listen, I don't know what this feeling is. It's blocked, like, I can't feel anything at all. The emotion is blocked and I don't even think I can say it to you. Something's wrong with me." Brian explained and he planted a small kiss on the brown haired boy's forehead.

Stewie frowned. "Well, what the hell do you think it is?"

"I don't know. But it was after I met Hikaru..."...

"I don't want to hear that name now. I just want to be with you."he replied child like and flipped Brian over. "I really want you. I need you Brian. I love you. I know it. This feeling. It's so beautiful but it hurts so much, in a good way. It's like a roller coaster. I honestly love you. Brian, I need you." he repeated as he grab the older man's hand and led it to his crotch.

Brian looked at the young boy on top of him and bit his lip. He squeezed the organ and Stewie moaned and shivered. "Brain..." he whimpered and kissed him. He opened Brian's mouth and shoved his tongue in, exploring and just making out passionately! Nothing could stop them at all! NOTHING! Ahahahahaha!!!

"I wanna be on top." Brian muttered.

"No! I'm going to be your master and I'm going to control! You've been doing plenty of controlling since forever you son of a bitch! So now since I'm old enough and strong enough, I will control you and make you mine! Oh God Brian! Take me now!" Stewie couldn't control himself and quickly removed the remaining clothing on them....

"Uh... hm.. well, I didn't know you could have been so graphic in your lingo. But yeah! I really wanna plow you!" Brian wagged his ass and Stewie looked at him in amusement.

"Rose!" Fate called as the witch watched Brian and Stewie. She had binoculars and sat in a nearby tree and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Fate?" Rosemary turned to him and glared at him, standing from the branch. He interrupted a nice porno for her.

"Destiny wishes to speak to you." Fate muttered and he reached up to caress her left cheek and played with her hair. He tried to comfort her since he knew that most people who talked to Destiny wouldn't make it back without a scratch.

"I'll be fine Fate." she muttered. After all, this was her older sister.

As Rosemary walked away from the hotel, Fate stared after her and then he looked down at his watch. "The plan is in session. She's going to you. I'll be there in a minute." he spoke into it.

"Alright. You better not screw up. If my sister thinks she can beat me, she has one thing coming."

BACK TO RUPERT AND HIKARU

as they were walking in silence, Hikaru asked to hold Lila's hand.

"Huh? Oh! Of course! Why not?"

* * *

**And that's it dudes... WAAAHH!! HELP MEH!! Please, any suggestions are welcomed... besides sex... that comes later... but I guess I have a sense of what I would like to do. STILL!!! any ideas for upcoming chapters are welcomed! Do not worry, I will try my absolute best to finish this story! Thank you so much! : I owe you guys big time. Well, I'll totally try to update ASAP loves. Which will probably be soon... don't worry.**


	18. Hotel room and other things

Hotel Room, Past, and Rupert

**I'm so sorry it took me so freakin' long to update! I didn't think it would take that long but on account that I had writer's block and that my sis was using and hogging the computer, well, sorry.^-^' Just for that, I will try to make this chapter really long! Like, 2 chapters in one! Also, thanks very much for the suggestions guys! Really appreciated! Now, Enjoy please! And if nothing makes sense, I was just trying to come up with things on the top of my head for the first part I think... YEAH.... :P

* * *

**

"a hotel Brian?! A hotel? What is this? A date?" Stewie acted out raged, but on the inside, you know that he was so happy just being with Brian. We all know! It was a really fancy hotel with those chandeliers and a big marble floor. They were both walking up the stairs towards their room.

"Um, no. this is me making up for the time we didn't spend. Let's just hang out. Just us guys! Let's just do the normal shit that we usually do. Everything before any of this happened." Brian suggested as he opened the door and sat on their big bed. Gosh was it soft.... He laid down and let the softness over take him. He was just like a dog. :)

Stewie rolled his eyes, walking towards him then petted the older man's head as he sat down. "Brian, you realize that you are an idiot. You stupid dog..."

The younger boy commented as the silver hair wagged his ass and his leg twitched.

"Well, I can't help it! Ugh! Stewie.... right there!! Oh yeah... Y-yeah..." Brian moaned for a bit and then let himself sink into the bed and relax as the boy scratched behind his ears. Stewie chuckled and laid next to him.

"Brian, you're an idiot." Brian's ears perked and he held himself on his elbow. He reached over to Stewie's cheek and whispered,

"It's so much better when you say it." and kissed him on the cheek.

"AGH! You stupid Dog! Stop! Sto-!" Stewie objected as Brian began to lick his face. Brian was now on top of Stewie and they wrestled for a bit. They rolled around here and there; Stewie tackled Brian to the ground and Brian (accidentally) nibbled on the young boy's ear. "How is it that when ever you do that to me, I feel like I'm in heaven?" Stewie muttered after a while. They were back on the bed.

"I have no clue. It's like that with me.. just, when ever you do something to me, I love it." Brian whispered and then (Stewie thought it would never happen at all) the man kissed him. He sat there, shocked. Brian shoved his tongue past Stewie's lips and they began to wrestle from there. Oh how he loved it! Everything felt so perfect and right! The kissing, the touching, running their fingers through each others' hair, clothing being taken off... nothing could stop them.

* * *

"What do you like about him? your boyfriend I mean?" Rupert asked Hikaru. They were at a nearby Dairy Queen and Rupert was just stalling for time; merely asking question. Hikaru seemed very surprised and she was. What did she really like about Brian?

"Er... he's very handsome! Did you see him? He's so very sweet and he's patient..." Hikaru let her voice trail off. Was that all she had to say? Rupert stared at her and then asked,

"were you guys, like, engaged in some way?"

Hikaru looked at the girl known as Lila. Who was she? Why did they seem to click when they first met? Why did they seem to finish each others sentence? What was going on? And why did Hikaru love Lila's company much more than Brian's? _There's something so wrong here. _She thought. "We were never engaged.. I guess it was like a command.. to go out with some guy. But that must be the same thing. What about your boyfriend? Or, er, friend?!" _why am I so shy?! I'm not suppose to be like this! Especially with a girl! No!_

"I used to like him. A lot! Like, I never wanted to let him go or for him to be with someone else but.. then there was something that told me that this wasn't meant to be." Rupert sighed. It was always easier to talk to a stranger. Especially when it was a girl and it felt right. Wait. Right?! It's not suppose to feel right at all! _Get your self together Rupert! No time to, er.. have feelings! You'll get yourself into some deep shit! NO! NO!! BAD RUPERT!!! _

"I see. Hey, do you know why you were born into this world?" Hikaru suddenly asked. Rupert stared at her. He had never really known his parents. He can't remember what it was like when he as little. Apparently, Rupert's mom and dad died in a freak car accident and from then on, random people would take care of him. But they were nice and friendly, teaching him many lessons in life.

"I don't know why I was born Hikaru. Maybe.. Maybe God got lonely you know? Like, he didn't want to be alone in this world and so he created Adam then Eve. He made the animals first because humans are lead astray. I'm sure if I were God, all powerful and stuff, I'd make things too. And then I'd teach them my ways. It's like when a parent is being strict with you but they only want the best for you. Everyone here right now must be here for a reason. I know it. We must be here because God wants to test us. He wants to see how much we can handle. How much stronger we can get from just being an infant. I mean,that's what I think!! Don't laugh!!" Rupert cried as Hikaru chuckled.

She loved the way Lila let her ideas flow and how she seemed to be so thoughtful. "You're really nice and fun to hang around with. I like you Lila." Hikaru blushed at how warm she was. She wasn't like that with Brian. She just seemed to be a real bitch to him most of the time now that she thought about it. "What if you don't believe in God? Then what?" she suddenly asked.

Rupert shrugged. "Well, then you came where you are with you're own power! You're strong and even if you don't believe in God then something led you here. I **know** it." Hikaru blushed at the sight before her. Lila just looked so confident and there seemed to be a look in her eye, like determination. "Well, we should get going." she grinned, standing up and holding her hand out for Hikaru. She gladly took it.

* * *

"Ah shit Brian! Ah... Hah! Nggh... Harder!" Stewie panted and huffed."Oh yeah... right there... Oh...."

Stewie's moans were music to Brian's ears. "More lotion." the young boy panted and Brian slowly applied some into his hand and he rubbed it around his hands and onto.... Stewie's feet.

"You know, massaging feet can make sexual experience much more fascinating..." Brian muttered and looked up towards Stewie.

He looked at Brian and blushed. "Are you trying to imply something?" the young boy felt his face turn bright red as the older man came closer and kissed him again. It was the 3rd time he kissed him this night and now they were naked. Well, kinda. They both had their boxers on.

"I think I'm trying to say that.... I don't know. Stewie, listen, I don't know what this feeling is. It's blocked, like, I can't feel anything at all. The emotion is blocked and I don't even think I can say it to you. Something's wrong with me." Brian explained and he planted a small kiss on the brown haired boy's forehead.

Stewie frowned. "Well, what the hell do you think it is?"

"I don't know. But it was after I met Hikaru..."

"..."

"Stewie?"

"I don't want to hear that name now. I just want to be with you."he replied child like and flipped Brian over. "I really want you. I need you Brian. I love you. I know it. This feeling. It's so beautiful but it hurts so much, in a good way. It's like a roller coaster. I honestly love you. Brian, I need you." he repeated as he grab the older man's hand and led it to his crotch.

Brian looked at the young boy on top of him and bit his lip. He squeezed the organ and Stewie moaned and shivered. "Brain..." he whimpered and kissed him. He opened Brian's mouth and shoved his tongue in, exploring and just making out passionately! Nothing could stop them at all! NOTHING! Ahahahahaha!!!

"I wanna be on top." Brian muttered.

"No! I'm going to be your master and I'm going to control! You've been doing plenty of controlling since forever you son of a bitch! So now since I'm old enough and strong enough, I will control you and make you mine! Oh God Brian! Take me now!" Stewie couldn't control himself and quickly removed the remaining clothing on them. "I waited for this day for all these 16 years of my life and I really want to be fuckin' rough! I want you to just screw me so fuckin' hard that I can't even sit!!!" The young boy shook him and Brian just stared at him.

"Uh... hm.. well, I didn't know you could have been so graphic in your lingo. But yeah! I really wanna plow you!" Brian wagged his ass and Stewie looked at him in amusement.

* * *

"Rose!" Fate called as the witch watched Brian and Stewie. She had binoculars and sat in a nearby tree and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Fate?" Rosemary turned to him and glared at him, standing from the branch. He interrupted a nice porno for her.

"Destiny wishes to speak to you." Fate muttered and he reached up to caress her left cheek and played with her hair. He tried to comfort her since he knew that most people who talked to Destiny wouldn't make it back without a scratch.

"I'll be fine Fate." she muttered. After all, this was her older sister.

As Rosemary walked away from the hotel, Fate stared after her and then he looked down at his watch. "The plan is in session. She's going to you. I'll be there in a minute." he spoke into it.

"Alright. You better not screw up. If my sister thinks she can beat me, she has one thing coming."

* * *

As they were walking in silence, Hikaru asked to hold Lila's hand.

"Huh? Oh! Of course! Why not?" She smiled a brilliant smiles of her's and Hikaru's heart beamed and she felt herself blush. She wasn't suppose to feel like this! No way, no how!

_Hikaru! Focus on your mission! You're suppose to make **Brian** fall in love with you and you're suppose to love him back! You were made for that! That and **only** that! No other feeling for some random girl you met! Rosemary didn't make you a lesbian! Get it together!_ The young girl yelled at herself and they talked more and more. Suddenly, they stopped at a nearby tree.

"oh! Look here; it's a bear." the blue eyed girl exclaimed and bent down to see it. It was so clear as if there were light shining on it. Rupert found it amazing that no one saw the bear; they just went about their merely way. The bear looked really beat up and it showed some of it's cotton being pulled out by its torn eye. "It looks really worn out." he heard Hikaru observe.

He knelt down and took it from her. Suddenly, the teen felt a shock run through his body. What was it? "I'm sure some little girl just dropped it. Let's go." Rupert muttered and let it drop to the ground. Hikaru's eyes went wide and she felt something tug at her chest. Her eyes went wide and she inhaled a sharp breath, placing her hands over her mouth. This feeling.. this feeling of dread... Did the bear mean something?

"Hikaru?" Rupert called to her in his fake high voice.

"C- coming..." she got up and walked towards him.

* * *

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Rosemary stepped into Destiny's house. She knew her older sister would be listening. As she stepped into Destiny's personal office, her eyes drifted towards the chair that was turned away from her.

"Yes. It has been quite a while hasn't it Witch?" Rose cringed at the name but responded with,

"So it has. What did you want?"

The chair turned and there was a woman who was far more beautiful than Rosemary. She was a true Goddess that many of those guys really really wanted to bang. She had lovely blond hair and amazing icy blue eyes bursting out. "I wanted to discuss the matter of Stewie Griffin and Brian Griffin." She muttered and she walked slowly towards Rosemary.

"What would you possibly need to talk about? Everything's under control right? " Rose tried to sound nonchalant but she could feel the sweet running down her neck and herself shaking a bit.

Her sister step forward and smirked. "How dare you think you could win against me? I'm am destiny after all. Or did you forget your place? This is my game as well and I don't like the way you try to ruin my fun for me. Just moments before Stewie confessed his true love, I changed the rules a bit. Now, Hikaru is the one who must make everything right. And the way you made her, she'll surely choose Brian. Because of you, she'll fulfill her purpose. Do you like that? It's your fault! It'll always be your fault! Do you understand?!" Destiny grabbed her by the hair and punched her across the face.

"Don't you dare to interfere any more! I will have my way and I will make Brian hate you more and more and every day of his life! How dare you think you could mess with Fate and I?! You got one thing coming you little bitch!" she continue to strike Rosemary and then let her drop to the floor.

"When it's Hikaru's turn to pick, she'll go after Brian! And then there will be no happy ending for them! How's that? How do you like that?! I'll win! I will! Me, me ,me!!" she snarled as she kicked her little sister's gut. "It's Hikaru's feelings that depends on everything...."

Rose glared at her from the floor and her eyes were filled with hate. Why?! Why was Destiny so cruel?! Rose was twisted but not this twisted. As the blond turned and walked away, Rose clenched her fist and she spat out,

"Why...? why did you even let this happen..?! You could have stopped it! So why..?!" Rose slowly stood up as she yelled and then Destiny came closer to her, grabbing her neck.

"'Why' you ask? 'why?'! Because you know I hate to lose to you! Don't you get it?! I hate you! I've always hated you! I wish you would die!"

Rose punched her on the left cheek and ran to the door. "You're crazy Destiny! Too much power has caused you to become insane! And what's this about Fate?!" Destiny laughed at her reaction and then glared at her.

"Fate is mine. You stay away from him!" with that, Rose opened the door and quickly ran from the house and from Destiny.

* * *

The moon shone down brightly on the nice cherry blossom trees, letting themselves be showered by the light. It was such a nice scene! ... Somehow, Rupert had managed to lead Hikaru and himself into a forest of some sort. "Are we lost?" he wondered to himself and bit his lip. Why had this happened? And second of all, why was there a freaking forest here in the first place?!

"Lila! I think I found a way out." He turned to the young girl and saw as she signaled him to come. He saw there was a path way and grinned.

"Jeez Ru, you're smart." Hikaru blushed at the nickname Rupert gave her.

"Thanks." she muttered and she noticed that Lila's cheeks were red. "Do you have a fever?!" She didn't know why she was so concerned with the girl.. but it just felt right.

"nuh-uh. I'm fine Ru. Honestly." Hikaru didn't believe her and touched her forehead with her own. Their noses brushed against each other slightly.

"You're burning up!" she exclaimed.

"Ah! No! I'm fine! Honestly Ru! Don't worry about it." he muttered and averted his eyes. _Gosh she's so pretty. And she's really nice too. Why wouldn't anyone like her? _Then he remembered that he was suppose to be distracting her, not admiring her! " Ah, well, let's go Ru! Let's get out of here!" he took her hand and led them away from the forest...

* * *

"Ah!... A-Ngh! B- Brian...!" Stewie moaned as Brian licked the tip of his penis then worked his way around every inch of it with that devilish tongue of his. "Brian! You better fuckin put it in your mouth! No more teas-AAH!!" He let out a loud cry as Brian engulfed the member in his mouth. Stewie thrusted his hips up. Brian smirked and held his hips down, making Stewie growl and whimper.

"we don't want you coming too soon now do we?" Brian muttered against the young teen's hard member. Stewie lightly smacked him and thrusted his hips again to indicate how much he really wanted to get sucked off. Brian squeezed the head of it and then put it back in his mouth as he sucked on it. Hoping to give Stewie more pleasure, he grabbed the base of it and pumped it in time to the sucking.

Hearing Stewie gasp and moan like this was so arousing! Brain couldn't take it anymore. He removed Stewie from his mouth and flipped the boy on his stomach, making the teen support himself using his hands and knees.

"what the devil?! Brian!!" Stewie cried in anger but he stopped as he felt something slick and wet push through his entrance and he shivered and moaned. It swirled around and then slipped right back in. _Is.. is he using tongue?! Oh my gosh...!! this feels so good! _Stewie thought with pure ecstasy.

Brian, then, made Stewie lay on his back and he teased the young boy by making his fingers just rest at the entrance.

"Nnggh!!!" Stewie whined and he pushed himself on the probing fingers.

_Damn he's so tight.. _the man thought and pushed the two fingers up to the knuckles. He took it back out with only the tip of it in and then pushed back in roughly, knowing Stewie would love it.

"Ah! Ah! Brian! Brian, Brian, Brian!!! I need more! Give me more!" Stewie panted and thrusted his hips in time with Brian's fingers. But the older man stopped.

"ah.... ah... Brian... why the **fuck** did you stop?!" Stewie demanded to know.  
"what do you want?"

Stewie groaned. "I want you!" he pressed himself against Brian's fingers but the silver hair didn't let him have what he wanted.

Brian kissed him and asked once more, "what do you want Stewie?"

The teen groaned and let out a small sob as Brian teasingly had his finger against the entrance.

"I want you! Brian!"

"Beg Stewie." how he loved seeing him squirm and act so sexy.

"I need you Brian! You and that big dick of yours! Inside me! Pounding me into the fuckin bed and

just being rough and dirty! I want you to fill me to the brim! Please Brian! Please, please, please!" Stewie begged and grabbed Brian's hard. The man let out a yelp as Stewie began to lick it from the head all the way down.

_Enough taking this! I'm going to make him beg instead! How dare he! I've been waiting for this forever and he does this to me! I'll show him to tease me!_ Stewie thought with a grin.

He pushed Brian onto the bed, making himself hover over the older man and he pumped Brian as he reached for his nipple. Brian gasped. Stewie's hands were freezing! Still, something about him being hot and the cold that came with Stewie seemed to make everything much more arousing.

The young boy leaned in and took the pink flesh into his mouth; making circle like motions and lightly nibbling it. He ever so slowly pumped Brian's erection as he kissed him.

"St- Stewie... Ah... I need m-more..!" He moaned into the young teen's mouth and thrusted his hips to create sweet friction. Stewie smirked and stopped everything. Brian growled and tackled Stewie, causing the teen to be on bottom again.

"we... have to stop this.." Brian panted and he began to kiss Stewie up and down the side of his neck as the boy chuckled.

"Y- yeah. I really wanted to teach you a lesson though."

Brian glared at him but then asked, "you want to do it rough or sweet?"

Stewie tackled him and straddled his hips, he held out some random whip and hand cuffs. "What the hell do you think? I want it rough! Really really rough! But also really passionate and sweet cuz, sure it is fun when it's rough, but if you keep giving it rough, it just hurts a lot. You need to balance it out with everything. Cuz everything will be ruined if not. Furthermore-!"

"Stewie, shut up and let's do it!!" Brian snapped and pushed him off as he grabbed the handcuffs and the whip.

"oh yes! Let's get dirty!"

* * *

"Lila, did you hear that?" Hikaru asked as she heard a crunch of some sort behind them.

"It's probably some squirrel or something. Don't worry about it love." _Love?! Love?!?!? why'd you call her "love" you moron! Don't do that again or someone will shoot you're fuckin foot, asshole!!_ Rupert yelled at himself, blushing.

"Ah, okay." he heard her mutter and he looked back to see her looking towards the ground with red cheeks.

"I- is it possible that you have a fever too?"

"'too'? What do you mean 'too'? I asked you if you had a fever but you told me no. now why would you do that?" Hikaru raised an eye brow and scowled at him... her.... IT...

"I-uh- didn't want to make you worry! Oh, look... we're in the middle of nowhere." Rupert observed as they finally walked out of the forest and tried to change the subject. He succeeded. They were close to a five star hotel. Oh goody.

"We're so far from the club... we should be getting back. Why did we even end up in a forest?" the girl whispered to herself. Now that she realized it, something seemed weird. She thought back to the evening. _Lila showed up with that damn Stewie boy. Brian went to get a drink and I think I saw Stewie go to the bar as well. How'd they get in anyway? _She cast her eyes over Lila and noticed how flat chested she was. Like, really really unusual flat chested. She furrowed her eye brows.

_She can't play on as an older woman. Maybe they went into the back. _Then she thought about how Lila invited her to the Dairy Queen across the club. But why? They had just met. _Maybe she just thought she could score points with Stewie; being nice to his best friend's girlfriend. _She thought back to their earlier conversation. _But she said that she used to like him. Hmm. Strange._

"Ru, let's go in and call for a cab. We can get back to the club and wait for Stewie and Brian." Lila suggested and then Hikaru realized something. She had never told her Brian's name.

"Who are you really? You're not a girl, are you?!" Hikaru scowled at herself. How dare she let her guard down?!

Rupert, still in his role, made himself looked puzzled instead of stunned. "What? What are you saying Ru? I'd never trick you love."

just then, some guys came out of nowhere with a black mask on. He grabbed Hikaru by the neck and pulled her towards him. He had a gun in his hand. "Look what I found here! Some really cute girls. If you want to live, you come with me! The both of ya!" he snarled with delight and pointed the gun at Rupert, telling him to come to the man or else. Rupert glared at the man. There was no way he was gonna let this sicko get his hands on Hikaru!

"My ass come with you!" He yelled and punched the man in the face. "Grab the gun!" he told Hikaru as it flew out of the guy's hand. Rupert felt a sharp pain at his hip and he looked down. Blood was gushing out. He had been stabbed. But that didn't stop him from grabbing the guy from his hair and throwing his face to the ground. The man got up quickly and tried to stab the teen again but failed to as Rupert dodged and elbowed him behind the head. He, then, kicked the guy in his balls and grabbed the knife.

"That's what you get! Don't you dare touch Hikaru! Or I will kill you!" the teen snarled and turned from him.

"You... you saved us!" Hikaru cried with delight but then she noticed the pink blouse was soaked with blood as he dropped to his knees. "A- are you okay?! Oh, no, of course you're not okay! We need to call an ambulance or something!" Hikaru panicked and stroked Lila's hair. But Lila stopped her and got up.

"I'll be fine. Let's go. Now." and as she stood up and walked away, Hikaru heard a click sound and then a BAM!

It all happened so fast as she saw Lila look back and then fall to the ground. Blood flew into the air as the body hit the floor. Hikaru's eyes went wide with tears in them as she cried out, "LILA!!!!!!"

* * *

Stewie stopped everything. He pushed Brian away from him as he felt something in his gut. Something was wrong! So horribly wrong.

"Stewie!! I was going to take your virginity!! This is how you thank me?! What the hell?!" Brian yelled, clearly pissed off. But the young teen didn't hear him as he looked out the window. A body fell to the floor just then and then he knew, instantly, It was Rupert. He began to panic and hyperventilated, falling back into Brian's arms.

"Stewie?! Stewie, what's wrong?!" the man yelled and helped him to the bed, dressing himself and Stewie.

"Ru- Rupert! He- he got shot! Don't ask how I know, I just do! We have to leave! Now! Brian, now, please! Call the hospital!" Stewie shouted as he ran out of the room towards the outside.

* * *

"Lila, Lila, you're gonna be okay, OK?! Don't worry. I'm gonna call the hospital right now!" Hikaru sobbed and held Lila's body close to her's. She ran her fingers through her hair and kissed Lila's forehead. But then, Hikaru felt something being placed on her hands. Another hand.

"Brian's calling the hospital. They'll be here, don't worry." Stewie assured her and then looked at Lila with little tears at the corner of his eyes. Hikaru should have felt hatred towards him but she felt thankful. He saved Lila. Although, she wasn't sure why she should feel like this.

"Where were you?" she muttered, turning back to Lila.

"Catching up." As he said this, they heard the sirens of the ambulances and Brian ran towards them.

"what the hell happened?" He asked Hikaru. She sobbed and told him of the events that led to this as they were all heading to the hospital with Rupert. Not once did she ask for his comfort. She just wanted Lila to live. She got stabbed and then shot. All because of her.

"I'm so sorry Stewie." she apologized. He just stared at her and back to Lila.

_Rupert, if you live... I'll kill you myself! How dare you make me worry!! _Stewie thought, angry at himself and at Rupert. He could have let the dumb bitch get shot! Why?! Why did he have to be the hero and protect her? Meanwhile, he was out getting horny and stuff with Brian. That wasn't fair at all.

* * *

"He's a boy. Why was he wearing a wig?" the doctor asked Stewie. They were in the hall way, away from Brian and Hikaru; Stewie not wanting them to know anything at all.

"we, uh, well.. he's a cross dresser. Please don't tell anyone about this. Not our friends over there. They think it's his friend and they think he couldn't make it today." Stewie apologized to Rupert as the Doctor took a note.

"And his parent?"

"Here." Stewie was surprised to see that woman who had warned him about Brian getting run over.

"I got a call. Please, tell me what's wrong?" she spoke but Stewie noticed she seemed hurt. She winced every time she spoke. Perhaps it was her cheeks. But they couldn't hurt that bad.

As soon as the Doctor left, Stewie demanded to know who she was. "I never saw you around the house! You were never there! Besides, Rupert's parents are dead!"

Rosemary glared at Stewie and then muttered, "why don't you tell Brian that a friend of his is here. He'll know what you mean."

Stewie wanted to object but he felt his feet moving on their own and he went to Brian. _That damn __woman! What is she doing to me? _He thought angrily. "Brian, there's a friend here to see you." he muttered as instructed.

The man raised an eyebrow but decided to go down the hall to see who it was. But he had a pretty good idea.

"By the way Brian..." He turned and the boy hugged him, deciding that if he did anything else, Hikaru would throw a bitch fit. "I love you. A lot. You have to remember that." with that, he let the man go and went to wait with Hikaru who seemed in a daze of some sort.

"R- Rosemary?" Brian was confused at why the Witch was here. She stared at him.

"The look on your face says everything. I'm here for my son."

"Y- you're son?! You have a son?!" Brian was amazed and in shock.

"Yes I have a son, is that really hard to believe?" The man shook his head and she sighed. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. I have been watching him from a far. I've been making sure the people who took care of him were a nice couple who had a good sense of raising a child."

Brian had suddenly realized something (That dumb dog). "W- wait! You said that you were here for your son! The person in the room is a girl! Her name is Lila!"

Rosemary laughed. "You are so dumb, I swear."

Then he realized something else. "And Stewie!! Stewie told me that he loved me! It was honestly! It was clear and direct! He said so himself! Isn't something suppose to be happening?! Everything is suppose to be done and over with right?" He cried out happily but then he saw the look on her face. He sighed and asked, "What now?"

"She changed it. Everything. It's ups to Hikaru now." her eyes were lost in a daze and she seemed to be troubled and brushed the corner of her eye.

"what happened to you Rose?" he asked when he noticed a purple mark on her face as she put her hand down.

"Nothing."

"Has someone been abusing you?!" Brain demanded to know.

"No you idiot!" she snapped and her eyes were red. He knew he hit the mark.

"Rose, who was it?"

She turned her head and muttered, "Destiny. My sister." Shock ran into Brian.

"You're sister? The oldest one?"

"Yes! The one you slept with!" she cried. "The one who started this whole thing! The one who wants to fuck up your life and mine! The one who I loath!! And the one who loathes me!!"

She let out a small sob and the silver hair just stared at her. He didn't know that their relationship was like that. It was awful.

"How'd you get your son? How'd your relationship with your sister get like this?"

"I created him. But my creations are so perfect, they have to at least have one or two flaws. As for my relationship with my sister..." she seemed to be remembering what had happened a long time ago.

"It was.. Around the Salem Witch Trails." Brain stared at her with wide eyes. Just how long has she been alive? "I've been around since 1682. old isn't it?" _of course... she can read minds..._

"How old is your sister?"

"364 years old for you humans. For us, she's in her 50's"

"since 1645?!?" _Holy shit! I slept with a fuckin old lady!!!! __**(8O **_Brian was so shocked but maintained himself as Rosemary went on.

"so, she's 59 and I'm 22 in human years. 37 age difference." Brian continued with his expression and shook his head as if in denial. Rose loved it when she ruined men's image of her sister.

"Well, she was perfect, everyone loved her. Of course, I was gorgeous too but I didn't want the attention like she did. She yearned for it. She lived for it, bathed in it, and practically ate it. But our parents treated us the same, with the same care and the same love and discipline. Although, she would always claim that she was the favorite and they told her they loved her much more than I. I didn't believe that." she sat down in a chair by some room and Brian joined her.

"Well, you're relationship back then seemed harmless. Just a lot of competition for your parents love."

Rose shook her head. "There's much more to it. I remember that I was alone in the forest when I discovered that I had some sort of powers to create anything I wanted. And me being a foolish child, I showed my powers in the open yet I hid them. Even if I hid them well, someone found out about them."

"_Witch! She's a witch!" Someone shouted at the young Rosemary. She huddled into a corner with a bear of her's and she watched as people argued._

"_There's no way she could be a witch! She's just a child!" Her mother defended._

"_Of course!" Relief ran through Rose but then panic resumed as the judge cried, "It must have been the parents! They taught their beautiful children witch craft!"_

"_what?! Of course not! Our parents are not witches! I think Rosemary is the witch." Destiny suddenly spoke. Rose looked at her in horror._

"_She could have a point. I mean, look at her! She has purple eyes for goodness sake!" a random woman cried. Every muttered and glanced at Rose._

"_No! My children are innocent!" her father yelled. "Destiny, be a dear and quiet down will you?"_

"_It probably is the parents." Rose heard someone insist._

"_They probably cast some sort of spell on the little ones so they could seem like the witches! Take the parents!" everyone stared in an uproar and took their parents._

"_No! Mother! Father!!" Destiny cried and tried to take their hands but to no avail. As soon as everyone was gone, it was only Destiny and Rosemary. _

"_How could you let this happen?" the eldest girl asked, showing her back to the terrified child in the corner._

"_Huh?" Rose asked, confused at the question._

_Destiny whipped around and snapped, "How could you let this happen?! You're the witch! They're not! You are! And it'll be all your fault that they're dead! It's fault! Everything is your fault!!" she grabbed Rose's hair and scratched her, hit her, and put any form of pain onto the little girl. "I hate you! I hate you witch! You should be called a witch! I'm going to remind you everyday of your life that you killed them! I'm going to make you're life a living hell! And everyone you come in contact with, they'll wish they have never met you! Do you hear me?!"_

_Rose was pushed roughly to the floor with blood coming down her nose and her left eye being purple. She looked up at her sister and saw icy blue eyes, not the regular blue eyes everyone loved._

"_You and I... we're not of this world. Did you know?" she muttered, holding the bear to her face._

"_Quiet witch!!"_

"_You know don't you! You have the abilities too don't you!?"_

"_Rose, if you don't quiet down now-!" she took the bear and held it to Rose's face. "I will rip the head off of you're bear if you don't stop!"_

"_Give him back! Give me back my Rupert!" With that, Destiny did rip its head off._

"_Shut up you witch!" with that, Rose yelled,_

"_You did it one time didn't you!? You used your power! Jonathan was going to ask me to be his girlfriend but then you did something! His eyes turned to the ones you have now! You made him change his mind!"_

"_Shut up, shut up, **shut up**!!!" Destiny put her hands to her ears. "This is your fault! Not mine! Yours! All your fault!"_

"_Destiny, there's a reason they named you that!"_

"_**SHUT UP!!**" a blast of energy came from Destiny and then a voice of some sort spoke._

"_You, Destiny and Rosemary Arlon, will become something much more that humans. You will become the forces of nature. There will be one other soon in the near future. For now, escape. Run. Got to Fate. He will teach you the ways."_

"And so, we met Fate. He did teach us things beyond reason. Destiny made him want her. She made him become brain washed. But Fate, he isn't easily controlled as much as she loves to think." she smirked.

Brian stared off into space. There was so many things happening. One thing after another. Poor Rose.

"Brain!" he turned his head to the beginning of the hall as Chris stood there. "Is everything okay? I called Stewie to ask where he was and he told me he was in a hospital!"

"Calm down Chris." Brain stood up and patted his shoulder. "It was Stewie's friend."

"Chris! I came just like you told me to! What happened?" Brian looked behind them and there was Meg. But she was so much better looking than before. She almost looked as good as Rose.. **Almost. **But Brian knew that she had grown quite a bit judging from the way she was dressed. In a uniform like the ones you had to have in the office. She wore nice glasses and her hair was long and wavy. Behind her was a girl with curly brown hair in pig tails and she wore glasses. She had cute little freckles. "Mommy, who's dat?" she pointed to Brian.

"hmm. I don't know. Who is that Chris?"

"Ah, this is Brian. You know how mom and dad told us someone was taking care of Stewie?"

"Oh. Well, he's doing a lame job."

"Meg right? Cute kid. Whose the dad?" Brain asked, trying to change the subject. She pursed her lips.

"Neil." Brian had to stop himself from laughing. Neil?! So she did marry him after all! He didn't know this! He knew Neil owned a big successful company and he had a wife but not Meg.

"Well, who's your friend?" she asked, pointing to Rose.

"Oh, her name is Rosemary. She's here for her son."

Chris looked at the man, confused. "But I heard it was a girl from Hikaru."

"He's a cross dresser. His name is Rupert."

Brian stared at her. _Rupert?!_

"I put him up for adoption. No one who lives with me is ever safe. I wanted him to be happy."

"So that was Rupert?! Right now, at this very second, he's in there?!" Brian was outraged. What in the world was going on?!

"Yes, Rupert is in there right now."

Shock.

"Rupert did you say?" They all turned to see Hikaru trying to get away from Stewie's grasp.

"No she didn't! She said Ruler!! RULER!! Did you hear that you deaf bitch!?"

"Stewie!" Meg and Chris snapped.

"No, she said Rupert! Rosemary, how can I complete my mission if I feel something for someone else?!" Hikaru asked, glaring at her.

"I told you everything will work out in the end."

"No! I want things to work out now! Was that really Rupert?! Did I really feel that way around him?! I thought I was suppose to feel that around around **him! **Not anyone else! Just **him**. I was suppose to make him fall in love with **me**. But with Rupert..?"

Rose held the girl's confused gaze and answered with a simple, "Yes."

* * *

**HOLY CRAP. Okay guys, this was one really long chapter. I'm so glad I made it though, before the end of this year. I hope the lime was really good and pleasing to you. I didn't know it was going to take so long but, whatever! At least I made this one really long. Also, Happy New Years Eve! Until then in 2010!**


	19. Fun ends here Kinda

**Holy crap, I know. I'm late. I've been late for quite sometime. School is in the way and account of I can't think of anything much. But I can... does that make sense? Also, I moved and my internet was down. Oh well, thanks for being patient. I adore you guys. And now, to the story. This chapter... I don't know what was going on through my head but hopefully, you'll enjoy and I tried hard to make it as long as I could. ;) and, at long last, the one thing you guys have been waiting for; SEX. Although, I think it's lame and not so hot. Hopefully you'll stay with me after it.

* * *

**

Hikaru ran to "Lila's" room in anger and horror. Anger for her actually letting herself believe that this "girl" was no harm to her. Even when she confronted her... him... - IT!- she should have known that it really was Rupert. And horror because, why would she feel this way? This wasn't anyone important and she wasn't important to him so why would he take a bullet for her?

"Hey you can't go in there!" A nurse yelled at her as she barged into the room.

"Rupert!" She cried and expected to find him staring at her in shock but found nothing instead. _What__ the-?! _"Where did he go?! Where is he?! You know don't you Rosemary!?" The young girl whipped around and glared at Rose.

"I have no idea where he is." the woman glared back.

"Move! Out of my way!" Stewie demanded and made his way into the room. He saw no one in the bed and the window was opened. The wind blew and made the curtains fly forward. _Rupert! Where did you go!? _He thought with panic.

"So that was Rupert?!" Brian cried out with shock. He was still trying to process this through his brain.

"Yes you moron. Didn't I tell you this?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Stewie, I think it's time you told us exactly what was going on. From the beginning." Chris said sternly and crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

"Um.. well... that is... Hey look!! It's Batman!!!" He pointed and everyone turned to the window.

"Hello there folks.. Don't mind me." Batman held up a hand and then jumped away into the night! ...

"Well that was nice. Okay Stewie-." and they turned to see him gone.. along with Rosemary.

* * *

Rupert gaped for air and looked towards the sky with tears in his eyes due from the pain. He winced when he tried to move and leaned against a tree for support. _Back again in the forest I see... _he thought. He shook his head and muttered to himself, "You're so dumb. Why would anyone take a bullet for a stranger?"

"Because you're really nice that way." Rupert looked up in shock as he saw Stewie with a flushed face and he stumbled on the tree stumps. The younger boy took a seat next to the eldest teen and Stewie put his hand on the wound.

"Why'd you run?" He asked and Rupert inhaled a deep breath and replied,

"I'd get in major trouble man.... There's no way I wanna be there when Hikaru is gonna be all pissed and shit..."

"Since when did you ever care what a girl thought? Since when did you ever care about her?! When would you have taken a bullet for someone?"

"I would have taken a bullet for you..."

Stewie looked at him in shock. "You're so nice. You have been nice forever. Why Rupert? Why would you be so selfless?"

"Because all my creations have a flaw with them." They turned to see Rosemary and Stewie growled.

"This is all your fault! Ever since I met you, I felt like you were causing all these problems! Now look at the boy you claim as your son and tell him the truth!" The teen yelled and he felt Rose's eyes burn into his soul but she turned to Rupert.

"I'm so sorry I kept this from you but yes, what the boy speaks is true. I'm your mother. I'm sorry I've been hiding from you all your life but I had too. You see, everyone I come in contact with always seem to get hurt in some way."She lowered her eyes to the ground, feeling ashamed but then...

"oh, okay, I see. No worries mom. Besides, I've been in the care of good people. Better late than never I suppose." Rupert grinned and Stewie gaped at him 0o0. He took in the news so easily! There was no anger what so ever and he even called her "mom"!! Rosemary even seemed amazed.

"Wh- what?" she stuttered, a light blush coming over her face.

"It's okay. It's a mom's job to protect her kids, even if it means giving them away. But I guess I'm kind of angry at you. I mean, up until now, I've always wanted to know who was the woman who bore me so I could thank her for letting me meet such a great friend." He looked to Stewie who had the expression of wanting to cry but holding it. He looked back to Rose. "I wanted to meet her in what I thought would be heaven..." Rupert looked at her with a blank expression but then it was filled with tears and anger and happiness. "so, thank you... thank you for creating me.. even if I do have a flaw, that's okay. We're just people... and people have flaws all the time. But I'm angry at you for showing up so late... but better late than never."

With that, Stewie hugged the older teen and he felt streams of tears coming from his own eyes. How could he have taken Rupert for granted? How could he even be so selfish to let his own feelings get in the way? If Rupert was in love with Hikaru, then so be it. He deserved it. The browned haired boy looked towards Rosemary and he saw she had tears in her eyes too.

"Ahaha, okay, okay, your on my wound!" Rupert chuckled and kissed Stewie's tears away.

"You're an idiot for letting yourself get shot..." the young teen smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Enough." They looked to Rose and she became stern; alert almost. "We have to do something about this. Destiny was right, this is all my fault. Everything. I shouldn't have let this get out of control in the first place. Hikaru will try to fulfill her mission. The one thing she was created for. But I think you're changing that Rupert. And if you continue, then everything will change, for better or for worse."

Then they heard people's voices; Stewie recognized one of them as Brian's.

"What do we do Rosemary? I can't have them finding out where we are. Who knows of the trouble we might get into!" Stewie looked around, frantic, as he heard the voices coming closer.

"I'll erase their memory." the Witch simply stated. But Stewie looked at her in pure horror.

"N- no!" he stood up and held her hand that she had before her, not wanting to let her cast the spell.

"I'm so sorry... but I have too..."

Stewie let out a small sob. "You can't! Brian finally accepted me! It's just-! It's Hikaru's fault that this is happening! Please! Don't-!"

Rose stared at him. "Blaming someone else is running away Stewie. And I have too. I'm so sorry."

"N- no! Mom, please don't!" Rupert's voice made them both look at him. He wore a sad face with tears in his eyes. "Please... I want them to keep theses memories.. I don't want Brian to forget his night with Stewie just because I caused it." _And I don't want Hikaru to forget about me even if I did see like some crazy dude who likes to cross dress or some guy who is trying stop her chances with my friend's guy._

"And if she finds you!? Do you know what she could do to you?! I'm not going to let anyone die!"

with that, the witch snatched her hand away from Stewie and a light radiated from it.

"NO! No, no no!!!" Stewie cried and fell to his knees, sobbing. Suddenly, everything was silent and Stewie peeked through one of the bushes surrounding them. He saw Brian, on the ground, looking as if he just fell asleep. Around him was Chris, Megan with her little daughter, and even Hikaru. But she was close enough to the bush they were behind.

"You see what would have happened if I didn't erase their minds? She was close.. really close.." Rose muttered as she came into view of the bodies.

"AH! Did you kill them all?!" Rupert cried out as he saw them.

"No... weren't you listening? Their memories from today were erased.... let's take them home Lady." Stewie muttered gloomy and lifted up Brian's head onto his lap.

"My name is Rosemary. Didn't I tell you that before?" she picked up Meg's daughter and then, with her powers, she picked up the others and healed Rupert. "Let's go." Rupert heard his mother say and he saw Stewie with his head down as he carried Brian on his side and the eldest teen helped with him.

"I'm sorry..." The boy whispered, half to himself and half to Brian. Then he thought of Hikaru.

* * *

Brain woke with a groan. He was in his bed and looked around. An image flashed into his head. He was with Stewie in a hotel room. The boy was underneath him, shivering and moaning as he stuck in the throbbing member in his mouth. And then he saw Rupert with a wound at his side of his waist. But suddenly, his head had a sharp pain in it. _Fuck! _He thought and lifted himself on his elbows. What did he do yesterday? What happened anyway? "Ah! Stewie can tell me!" he thought happily and rushed out of bed and went downstairs to find the young boy looking tired and much older than before as if in one day he grew. "Stewie?" he whispered, coming towards the couch. but even with that whisper, the young boy jumped.

"AH! Oh, um, Brian, how are you? Wow you were out. Hikaru bought you around. Said you were drinking too much and having too much fun with yourself. Glad you woke up." the boy seemed to be putting up a show and it bothered Brian.

"Um, yeah. I really honestly can't remember that much. Damn.. I must have been out really good. Hey, didn't Chris show up?" his memory was foggy but he knew the eldest boy came earlier on.

"Er, yeah. Meg dropped by as well." an awkward silence settled itself in the room and Stewie stood up, stretching. "You really can't remember anything from last night, can you?"

"Um no. but that's the problem. Stewie! Something important happened didn't it?! I- I can't remember but something happened! What was it?!" Brian cried out with frustration he couldn't remember. Stewie looked at him with furrowed eye brows and a blush at his face.

"She... she said that if our love was really that strong that you would remember no matter what. Ahem. If you excuse me, I'll be at Rupert's." he muttered and then turned to leave when Brian grabbed Stewie and pulled the brown haired boy towards him, hugging him and making their bodies mold perfectly with one another. Brian put a finger under Stewie's chin and made the teen look at him.

"I don't want you to go with him. Stay here with **me**!" Stewie looked at the man before him in shock. He saw a look in Brian's eyes that made him want to kiss the older man, but of course, he couldn't without having the silver head becoming freaked out.

No, I, uh, promised him that I would..." Stewie let his voice trail off. He was so depressed that he couldn't stay in the same house with Brian but yet... He pulled away slightly only to have the older man's hand gripping at his shoulders. He winced. "Brian, you're hurting me." The dog/human thing groaned, letting his head droop and then he brought it back up, looking dead strait into the boy's eyes.

"Please Stewie. There is something missing here and I **know **I need you here with me at _**my**_ side! Not with Rupert! And I can't be with Hikaru! She's such a bitch and... ugh! All that complaining over nothing! There no one else out there for me but you! Oh my fucking God! Stewie!" Brian cried out and then a pain so overwhelming ran through his head and spine and he let out a cry.

"B- Brian?!" That was tuned out as Brian remembered the past events from the evening before and then he remembered that first night when he told Stewie the secret. He remembered how he carried him bridal style to the room and how he had kissed 5 year old Stewie's forehead. He remembered that warm fuzzy feeling he had in his stomach and chest. He remembered that one night, as a teenager, he accepted his feelings for Stewie and decided that when the boy was older, he'd confess to him. But at the last moment he had ran away and decided it was some stupid teenage stage.

"_You had 11 years to figure this out. Look at you now. If you realized it sooner, you could have been happy. But here you are, you pitiful creature." _He remembered Rosemary scowling him. _She was right. _He thought. _None of this would have happened if I told him before. If I didn't act like a coward... Oh God.. Stewie.. I'm sorry for running away from my feelings and everything else. I should have accepted that I was bi and I loved you. Even if I did meet another girl or guy, they could never replace you. Stewie... I love you...I always had. From the beginning. Finally, I remembered that something important..._

Brian opened his eyes as the pain subsided. He felt something wet hit his face and he looked at a blinding light although; Stewie was in front of it, making him glow. The older man saw the tears at his eyes and reached up to brush them away. Stewie took a hold of his hand. "Brian you stupid mutt! Don't you know how worried I was for you? Are you hurting now?"

with that, Brian let his tears slid and then he made Stewie's face get closer to his own. He planted a kiss on the teen's lip. "I love you.... and I remember what happened." he let out a raspy breath and pulled himself up. "and no, I'm not hurting at all."

Stewie looked at him and his lips quivered. "Brian, I love you no matter what. Even if you're in your dog form, I still love you. I want everything from you." he sobbed and held the man. Just then, Brain, in the longest time, was in his dog form. They looked at each other in disbelief.

"Wh- what happened?" Brian asked.

"I.. I don't know...Is it-?"

"the curse?" Brian finished. "I don't know. Rosemary told me that I would turn into a human. This is wrong! What's happening?!"

"I don't know. Hold on." Stewie kissed him and then Brian turned back to a human. Stewie stared at him in awe. For a moment he thought that Brian looked like the boy he had first met in the kitchen. That fateful day...

"Something's wrong with the curse. It's not suppose to feel like this." Brian panicked and looked at his hands as if they were foreign to him.

"Of course not." a deep voice came from behind them. There stood a man with a plain long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans. He had his long hair tied up in a pony tail and he leaned against the kitchen doorway. "Brian and Stewie Griffin you must come with me. Or at least trust me. You are in danger."

"Who the hell are you!?" they both yelled.

"I'm Fate." the man replied with a smile.

Stewie scoffed. "Sure! And I'm OJ Simpson." just then Brain "barked." they both stared at him.

"er... so- sorry." he muttered and then glared at Fate. "And what kind of name is that? That's so stupid."

"you're stupid!" Fate shot back like a child. He coughed into his fist and in a more serious manner repeated, "you're in danger from Destiny."

"what? You mean, as in the forces of nature Destiny or someone named Destiny?" Stewie quirked an eyebrow.

Fate shrugged. "Both." was all he replied and then held out his hand. "Come on. Take my hand if you want to live."

Stewie scowled. "Of course. _Terminator._" but he held Brian and took Fate's hand. The man smirked.

"I bet you yourself didn't know how deep this was going to go. I'm glad you accepted your feelings. That was the first step." he told them and then his left eye began to turn yellow while his right eye was blue. In fact, Stewie just noticed with a jolt, his eyes were always like that! They were just glowing brighter and there was a purple aura around him. "Now, _help the other two. Don't let her complete the mission. Let them fall hard. If you do this, you may live happily._" his voice was like multiple ones and then black wings sprouted from his back. Brian stared with wides eyes and Stewie was the same. "_Save the fallen one and make the miracle realize what she is. Fate will be on your side and help you on the way so trust you heart_. Brian..." The man looked at what seemed like a fallen angel and responded with a "Yes?"

"do not let your feelings get covered. Remember this and keep it in mind forever. If your feelings get covered, there is no telling what they will do." The look in Fate's eyes were so intense that Brain only nodded and gulped. "and Stewie, don't let jealousy get in your way."

"I won't." the boy didn't know why but he seemed rather fascinated with Fate and continued to stare at his wings. He looked everywhere and saw that Fate reminded him of someone... in figure and in personality. Fate seemed to have really girl-y figures but he was still boyish looking all the same. And his personality where he was childish and then turned serious.. he knew he experienced that some where.. _His eyes.. they seem so familiar... _but that couldn't be. Who did Stewie know that had yellow and blue eyes?

"And that is all."

"w-wait! So all you do is fucking some in here, glow, tell us a whole bunch of shit, and on top of that, you grow wings?! Who the hell are you?! **What** are you?!" Brian demanded to know.

"Fate." with that, the fallen angel vanished.

* * *

~Peter and Lois~

"Oh, it's no use. I can't get a signal and that stupid captain isn't make things better." Lois turned to Peter, who was on the bed resting. She looked worriedly at her phone. It had only been a week of their cruise but Lois was beginning to think that a lot more time past than what they had cut it out to be.

"Chill Lois. Stewie's fine! And we made it through with Chris right? He'll check on the bugger and he'll see that Brian didn't rape him." Peter tried to cheer his wife up but that only made her worry more.

"UGH! Peter, I can't help but feel as if something's wrong! Are you sure it's been a week on this damn ship?!" she almost tore her hair out.

"Oh come on Lois. It's not like some forces of nature are messing with them. And I'm sure our dog Brian is hanging out with them. And it's not like we're in a world where a day equals a week or something like that." unknown to them, Peter was right! Well, about one day equaling a week or something and the forces of nature.

"If you're trying to cheer me up, it's not working." Lois sighed and sat next to her husband.

"I'm sorry Lois. But I'm sure that they will be fine. We'll be fine too okay? So be a good girl and sleep next to daddy." Peter patted his left side and motioned for her to lay down.

"Peter-!"

"Nu-uh-uh. No complaints. There is a reason we won this lottery thing."

Lois raised an eyebrow. "Lottery thing? What in the world Peter?"

"for Brian of course. He really needs to go and find someone out there. All those other girls broke his poor old heart."

and just then, Lois couldn't help but feel really worried. Girls? Find someone? "What lottery? As in money right?"

"of course. I totally want him to be filthy rich that he can bathe in it." he replied with sarcasm. "No Lois! A love lottery one. You even get your own miracle. Huh? Huh?" Peter made his eye brows raise as if he was trying to impress the red head.

It didn't work. "_**PETER**_!!"

* * *

He was beginning to remember last night.. when he got shot. He didn't know what had happened after that. He knew there was someone crying and yelling out his fake name. _"...you're gonna be okay, OK?! __Don't worry !" _He even heard her thoughts. _Don't die! _ It said. _Please don't! I can't lose you! I don't want to be left behind by you! I don't know why but I need you. I absolutely __**have**__ to have you Lila! Lila..! _Then he felt something on his forehead... Rupert awoke with a start, getting up suddenly and looked around his room. He couldn't help but to shiver. Sure he didn't wear his shirt and had shorts on, but he was wrapped around with a blanket pretty good. He reached up to his forehead. Did someone kiss him?

"Rupert, are you okay?" he heard Rosemary ask from the far side of his room. She sat on the window sill and the rays of sun made her glow.

"Ah. Hi mom." he grinned. Rose cringed but then smiled softly. She was getting used to that. She had decided the night before that she would stay with Rupert and watch over him as a better mother now. She would have to get used to many things.

"How was your.. um, sleep?"

the young Mexican stretched and yawned, "Pretty good. Hey, mama, is there anyone else here?"

She raised an eyebrow. "No. just me. Why? Do you feel something?"

Rupert nodded and muttered, while rubbing his eyes, "it's like... someone else was watching over me. But it was soft.. but also really pissed off." he saw his mom's hand clench into a fist.

"Rupert, did you happen to see this person?" the blue eyed boy heard how much she was trying to keep her voice calm but he heard the alarm in her voice.

"um.. no.. but.. it reminded me of.. Hikaru..."

"What?"

"Um.. like, I guess Hikaru was watching me."

"That's impossible. I erased everyone's memory."

"I don't think it has to do with anyone's memory." Rupert muttered and thought back to the girl.

"You may not think it but she has powers similar to mine. Destiny made her have it."

"Whose Destiny?" the young boy asked as he put on his striped t-shirt.

"Um, your aunt."

Rupert gasped with surprise and gave her such a cute stare, Rosemary almost fell to her knees. _Just like his father... _It was true that Rosemary did create Rupert but... not like she created Hikaru. (If you know what I mean.) Even if he was created with reproduction, he still was still like any other creation. "I have an aunt?!" he exclaimed. "OMG! I _have _to meet her! YAY! Meeting family members!"

"I hate your aunt." Rose told him when she regained herself.

He stared at her in surprise. "why not?"

"Because."

"That's not a good answer mama."

She sighed and then decided to tell him, knowing he'd be stubborn. "I may not seem the age I appear to be. You see, it started like this..."

* * *

He was so gentle. With every kiss along Stewie's neck, his breath became heavier and heavier. Brian took off the young teen's shirt and made him lay on the bed. They were in his room, getting it on as you could tell. Brian had just randomly started making out with Stewie and he didn't want it to stop. He didn't want anything at all to stop them like last time. He made his way to Stewie's pale chest and took a bud in his mouth, licking it and when he lightly bit down on it, Stewie gasped and arched forward, wanting more of the feeling. "God damn you're beautiful." Brian muttered and slowly unbuttoned Stewie's pants.

"Get a move on with it!" the teen cried out impatiently and pushed Brian off, making the man fall on his back on the ground. Stewie tore the shirt off and reached for the pants, swiftly taking off the clothing covering the semi hard cock.. He put Brian's member in his mouth, licking it from the tip to the base and pumping it in time to the licking. Brian gasped and moaned, instantly becoming hard.

_Fuck this is amazing! _He thrusted into the boy's mouth but Stewie's hand held his hips down.

"Nu-uh-uh. I rule here. And we wouldn't want you coming to soon now would we?" the brown head smirked as he repeated words Brian spoke last night..

"For now you litt-!" Brian stopped when Stewie kissed his tip and then continued to kiss around his inner thigh, not once touching his hard at all. "Stewie! Come on!" he begged.

"Huh? What do you want boy? Hmm?" he continued to tease.

Brian whimpered and whined. "Stewie! Come on! Please! I want you to take me in your mouth!" he hated the way Stewie was smirking but it was worth it to make the kid happy as all hell.

"Bark.."

_That's it! _Brian pushed Stewie off him and picked him off the floor. With that, he threw Stewie gently but harshly on the bed. It felt as if they were replaying some things from their night before but; Enough of Stewie; **Brian** was the man! He straddled him and made a hickey on his neck to remind everyone who knew of this situation Stewie was his. He would always be his.

The brown haired boy let out a loud gasp as he felt Brian taking him in his mouth and he felt Brian smirk as he hummed as well. As he did this, he put two finger in front of Stewie's mouth and the teen sucked on them with out question.

His tongue circled all around and went in between them; Brian finding this extremely kinky. He took Stewie's penis out his mouth and pulled the fingers away and pushed them in Stewie's entrance. He saw the boy close his eyes and a blush appear on his face, moaning. That alone made Brian even harder and impatient. He thrusted the fingers in and out of the tight hole and when Stewie shivered and screamed his name; Brian knew he stumbled upon a certain area. Stewie thrusted back while crying,

"ah! Brian! Do that again! Keep.. keep doing that! Please! Aah!" he bucked forward and his breath came in pants. He mewled when he felt an empty feeling and his breath hitched when he felt something else enter him. It was tongue fucking all over again. But, oh God, how Stewie loved Brian's tongue. He was thrusting in and out like a dog who was lapping up water.

"Brian! I want to come with you.. so... stop!" Stewie panted and the man obeyed.

"you have no fuckin idea how much I want you right now." he muttered and french kissed the boy.

"I bet I do." the teen whispered against Brian's lip when they pulled apart. He let Stewie lay on the bed, his arms stretched out his legs spread. He looked at the young boy and Stewie met his gaze. This was it. He would belong to Brian and Brian only.

As Brain pushed himself in, he went in slowly but apparently, Stewie still wanted it rough and pushed Brian with his legs right inside him. He let out a half scream and half moan.

"Stewie, I don't want to hurt you.." Brian panted but Stewie shook his head.

"I don't care. I fuckin love you! And besides...." Stewie took in a breath. "You already hurt me many times before. And this one, sure as hell, made up for everything,"

Brian chuckled a bit and kissed Stewie as he moved out and then slammed back in. Stewie loved how rough Brian was and he loved how even in all that, Brain was still being gentle.

"Ah! Ah, Brian!" Stewie panted and moaned, thrusting his hips up to meet Brian's thrust. He screamed the man's name when he brushed against his prostate and tried to get him to go in deeper but Brain held him back.

"No way. I want to savor the moment." even though Brian had been with plenty of girls. He had never been with Stewie, let alone a guy. Girls were fun, yes, but Stewie was all he wanted and more. He loved how tight the teen was. It was better than a chick any day.

"We can fuckin savor it later! Right now I want you to screw me with all the energy you have!" Stewie demanded but Brain slowed down and Stewie let out small moans although he couldn't help but feel frustrated and tears of anger appeared on the corner of his eyes. "Brian please!"

"I can't hear you Stewie.. what do you want?"

"UGH! Brain, what part of 'I want you' don't you fucking get?" he whined. Brain stopped all movement and stared at him. Stewie sighed. "please Brian! Just fuck me! I want you to come inside me! Just make love to me! I beg-AH!! AH!" he cried when Brain suddenly banged the boy into the mattress hitting his prostate dead on.

"Come on Stewie! Scream... my name for me." Brain's breath came in pants and he continued to abuse the teen's nerve.

Brain's name was the only thing coming from Stewie's mouth and was the only thing he thought of. He couldn't believe this was actually happening! If this really was a dream, he hoped no one woke him before they came.

"Fuck Brian! Don't stop..! don't … Oh God... don't ever stop!" he panted, his voice sounding a bit higher than an average teen boy who didn't hit puberty yet. He felt Brain's strong arms pick him up from the mattress and held him close. The young boy buried his head into Brian's chest and then he laid his head on the man's shoulder, letting Brain do all the work. His ass was in the place of Brain's hand which gave him total control of the browned hair's movement. "Ah.. ha..! I.. I love you..! Brian..!!" he cried.

"Love you too... Stewie..!" Brain moaned.

The young teen wanted to release when he felt Brian's hand wrap around his hard and pump it in time with every thrust and he wanted to come more when Brian squeezed the head of it roughly.

"Brian! I'm so close!"

"No Stewie stay with me! Come on." he panted and felt the boy's ass go tighter around his member. "come on baby.... scream for me."with that final comment, Stewie let himself scream and loudly moan and shout with all his might. With one last hit to his prostate making him see stars, he let himself go and his sperm went all over both Brian's stomach and his own. Brian came right after. Seeing Stewie wither and scream his name was all he needed.

"Oh my god Brian.." Stewie muttered and bathed in the after glow. He kissed Brian and the older man kissed back. Everything was right with them. "I love you..." he muttered again..

"I love you too Stewie." Brain kissed his forehead.

"Well, now that that's done, we have the' fallen one' and the 'miracle.'" Stewie held his weight on his elbow and looked at Brian.

"well, first off, who is the fallen one and who is the miracle?" Brian muttered, wanting sleep to consume him but then he cried out, "Rose! She must the fallen one!" he remembered when Rosemary told him about her relationship with Destiny. It had left them broken and he knew it broke her the most.

"Then whose the miracle?"

"Stewie! What did that bastard do to you!?" Rupert barged into the room with a metal bat,which he was just swing around; his eyes shut with a light blush on his face. He opened his eyes when heard nothing and his mouth was wide opened with horror. Silence filled the room as Rupert's expression died down and only Brian and Stewie were still shocked. "O! Okay! You guys were just having sex! I get it now. I heard you guys from all the way down the block. And so I thought..." The older teen coughed into his hand and moved his leg back and forth. "I'll be leaving!"

"Rupert you little-!!" Stewie didn't even bother to cover himself as he charged the older boy. He felt his face burning; he couldn't believe his best friend in the world had just seen him in bed with Brian. With a start, he realized that he couldn't believe **himself** when he remembered he was naked and he was letting everything hang loose. And the look on Rupert's face gave it away as well.

"AAAHHHH!!! STEEEWWIEEE!!!!" the older teen screamed, covering his eyes but he couldn't help to sneak a small peak.....

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!! YOU BARGED IN HERE!!" Stewie's face was a bright red.

"YEAH BUT YOU'RE THE ONE _**NAKED**_!!!"

"YEAH BUT I WAS HAVING SEX!!"

"DUH!! MEANING IT WAS **YOUR** RESPONSIBILITY TO GET YOUR CLOTHES ON!"

"WELL I DIDN'T HAVE TIME, NOW DID I!?! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU JUST BURST IN LIKE THAT!!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TOO! I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN TROUBLE!!"

"WERE THOSE SCREAMS LIKE THE ONE OF GETTING MURDERED OR THE ONES OF PURE ECSTASY?!?"

"I CAN'T TELL!!" Rupert whined and then hugged Stewie as an apology.. but then he remembered their position and why they were screaming in the first place. "I'M SO SORRY!!!!!"

"Will you two shut up?!!" Rosemary came out of nowhere and snapped at them.

"but he was naked!!" Rupert whined pointing to the younger teen who just glared at him while putting on his boxer.

"well, we were having... sex." Stewie replied awkwardly as he headed to the bed to find Brian kind of sleeping. _Who in the world can sleep with all that racket going on? _He thought and decided to leave the older man alone. He stopped dead in his tracks. Of course no one could sleep with all this screaming and fussing going on... "Wake up Brain!" he yelled in his ear and the man jumped and barked.

"I was.. knocked out suddenly..." he tired to explain. He didn't know what happened. Brain just blacked out.

"Brain, be careful." Rosemary warned him and he felt that this was the same when Fate told him to be aware of his feelings.

"Okay, what do we do now?! Stewie and Brian are really happy now and they had sex! But now, we have to keep Hikaru away." Rupert said thoughtfully.

"we can do that. I'll just break up with her." the man thought but rose glared at him.

"You will do no such thing! Put something on for Christ sake's!!" she scowled when he sat up and tried to get out of the bed. The silver hair blushed. "If you try then she will certainly hurt someone. Stewie will be the first and anyone in a relation with him will go down too."

"well, where is she now?" Rupert asked.

"Um.. with your aunt probably." Rose felt her ears go red as Brian stared at her with a panic in his eyes. "There's no need to be worried. We'll be fine. We just have to stick together.. depending on what she'll do with her house."

"She can change her house!?" Stewie cried.

"Yes. It can be a design or just the rearrangement. She turned the house upside down once that little.." Rosemary stopped when everyone was staring at her. "and she can use her powers to make the room much more... magical if you say."

"Who cares?! Let's go in now and get this over and done with! Let's take her down!" The young teenager yelled as he ran out of the room, fully clothed and went to the living room. He was ready to kill anyway. He didn't feel so much passion to kill since.. well, since he was little and wanted to kill Lois.

"We can't rush in. let's be rational about this!" The woman shouted after him. She grabbed him by his wrist and made him turn. "Think Stewie, just think for a moment!"

"We can think on our way there!"

"Let's go mom." They all turned their heads to Rupert who seemed to be lost in thought. Stewie felt a jolt run through him when he looked at Rupert's eyes. A really intense blue.. like.. Fate?!

"We have to wait and think about it! There's no need to rush, please, you must understand-!"

"I know what I have to do!" Rupert barked, interrupting Rose.

"You don't know what she's capable of!" his mom yelled, feeling frustrated. Rupert gripped his head and swung them by his side as he cried,

"I don't** have** to know! Right now Hikaru is in there and she needs us! Destiny needs us too! And what she has to hear is that Grandma and Grandpa are okay!! She needs her sister there too even though she blames you for their death, she needs you!"

"How do you know that Hikaru is with her?!" Rose snapped, her lips quivering. Her sister needed her?

"Because she's calling out to me! And I don't know how!"

"Well then, let's go and find out why this is!" Stewie cried out and went towards the door. He reached for the handle, about to make an epic exiting when-! His stomach growled.

"AH! Stewie! I thought you already ate Brian!" Rupert laughed, his seriousness dropping.

"shut up!! We should eat something to.. um, conserve our strength!" the young teen tried to hide his embarrassment and headed towards the kitchen with the older teen at his heels teasing him.

"He's right you know." Rosemary turned to Brian who sat on the couch and glared at him. "about Destiny needing you. She may have been the most alone after all the years that passed."

"Whatever! My sister never thought of me and I hope she never intends to. She bought this on herself."

Brian sighed and looked out the window. This was gonna be harder than he had hoped.

"Ah, are you guys coming yet?" Stewie stuck his head out of the kitchen door way, holding a plate of eggs.

"Yes Stewie." Brian grinned.

"Come and eat then!" Rupert came out of nowhere and then kissed Stewie on the cheek.

"HEY! THAT'S RESERVED FOR ME YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Brain growled and jumped to his feet to attack the older teen but he ran back to the kitchen. Rosemary sighed but grinned anway.

"okay boys, quit fooling around. eat up to save strength." she loved to stay rather than face her Sister but she knew better.

* * *

Destiny peeked through the crystal ball she had on her desk and bit her thumb in anger and annoyance. _Damn it! It wasn't suppose to be this way. I didn't even know they were going to have sex of all things! I thought Hikaru had brain washed him! But what about Hikaru?! She will.. will she severed from the feeling of not being with Brian? _"Hikaru, how are you feeling right now?" she asked and looked at the young girl sitting on a chair, seeming to be in a daze of some sort.

"I feel... weird. I mean...I feel so... I'm not sure Destiny. All I know is, I don't really want Brian anymore. I don't even know what I want!! But.. Rupert.... why? He dressed up as a girl and then he took a bullet for me...! Destiny, maybe, we should leave this alone. Maybe we should let Stewie and Brian be together. You even said so yourself that they were meant for each other." Hikaru let out a sigh as she thought back to Rupert. His beautiful blue eyes and his black hair to make them burst out!

"No. I know I did. But I can't! I can't let Rosemary win! And I have to remind her of her sins! She has to remember this is her fault we ended up here and it's all her fault that our parents died!" Destiny slammed her fist on her desk and Hikaru jumped. "She can never be happy! Ever! She has to remember! She can never forget..! Mommy..! Daddy..!"

Hikaru didn't say anything at all. She only stared at Destiny. To her, the older woman was like a child. The only way she could have Rosemary under her control was to be demanding and abusive. There was nothing else to it.

"Destiny, calm down." Hikaru looked over her shoulder to see Fate. She saw some feathers sticking out from his wings and Hikaru knew he use his powers to do something. Was he helping Brian and Stewie even though Destiny commanded them not to?

"How can I?!" she snapped.

"Take a deep breath I suppose." he muttered and came close to her. Hikaru saw him grab a hold of her elbow and he pulled her close to him. Destiny only blushed as he whispered something in her ear and she hugged him. Hikaru didn't know why but she didn't expect Fate to be like this with Destiny. She had always thought, some time or the other, that Fate had acted more loving towards Rosemary. He was just protecting the older woman from something,

"Hikaru!" The man pulled her from her thoughts as he turned to her. "Guard the entrances. We wouldn't want them to come in now would we?"

She was dumb founded. _Not let them in? What are you planning? _She asked Fate as she made her way out the room and down into the halls.

_Trust me kiddo. I know what I'm doing. This all has to end now! Before it gets beyond complicated than it already is. You are released from your task. No more making Brian fall for you. He's already chosen and now it's time for you to realize what it is you're feeling for Rupert. Jeez you kids._

Hikaru scoffed. _Like you should be talking Fate! Take responsibility!_

_Huh?! _The older man responded.

_Don't act stupid, stupid! You know very well what I'm talking about! Take responsibility for your actions and your feelings Fate! What do **you** want?_

Before the older man could reply, Hikaru heard the wind howling from the other side of the door and the force was so powerful, it seemed to barged the doors opened. Hikaru had to shield her eyes but she tried to keep one opened a tiny bit.

"Hello there. I need to speak with my sister if you don't mind." Hikaru looked at Rosemary and then saw beyond her. There was Brian, Stewie, and Rupert looking fierce all at once.

"Y- you may not pass!" She cried.

"Too bad!" Stewie shouted and ran towards her.

Hikaru closed her eyes and expected to be pushed or attacked in some way but she felt nothing for a while. When she opened her eyes, they had already turned the corner in a huge rush.

She stared at them with her eyes wide opened and some hair strands standing due to the confusion she felt and because she couldn't believe their plan actually worked. "Th- they got p-passed me.. I can't believe it... they just ran..." she let out a long sigh. But in truth, she wasn't disappointed in herself nor was she really furious either.

_Good work Kiddo. Good work. _

Let the "fun" end.

* * *

**OH SHIT DUDE. I DID IT!! HA!! YES!! WOOT WOOT!! YEAH!!! yes you guys! I thought I couldn't do it! But FINALLY! It took me.. um, Idk how many days or months but QUITE A WHILE! I'm done with this chapter and we're almost at the end! YEAH! Thank you for reading and keeping up with me. The next chapter may be the last. It depends. Well, I'll update soon.. or at least try! Ah, and while I'm working on this, I'm going to be working one two other fanfics. One with my friend I Don't Hug Hug Me and the other I'm working on it. So, if I don't happen to be updating this story but I'm updating another, be patient...:3**


	20. Ending the Curse Beginning the Dream

**I'm so, so, so, SO utterly sorry! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I can't believe all this time I didn't do crap! Thank you all for waiting so patiently! I apologize and sincerely thank you all for sticking with me (even if I didn't update as fast as I thought/promised I would) I'm glad a lot of people liked it! I think this will be the second chapter that is so long! (laughs) With all this being said, please enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

The End of the Curse, the Beginning to the Dream

"That damn girl! I knew she would do something like this!" Destiny cried with anger.

"Calm yourself. She knows what she's doing." Fate muttered and when Destiny turned to look at him, she felt a satisfaction vibe sweeping off the older man. She caught a glimpse of his feathers.

"You... I trusted you!" She whispered. "I trusted you!" she grabbed a vase and threw it at Fate. He dodged it and glared at her. "I thought you were on my side! You were never suppose to go to anyone else! You were always suppose to stay with me! _**Me**_!" she yelled and charged at him; her long nails scratching at his eyes. "That damn Witch and you-! It's her fault that our relationship is how it is! It's her fault that you-! She **slept** with you! She seduced you then and she did it now! it's her fault!"  
Fate let her hit his chest and cry and scratch at his eyes, but he stood there looking at her with an angry look in his eyes. The fallen angel finally grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away.

"Destiny, it's not her fault. Nothing is her fault. **I** seduced her, **I** slept with her, and I _love_ **her**. That girl you call a 'Witch', I'm in love with her and she knows it. You're just too blind to the fact that I can't be controlled so easily. I thought I had to open your eyes for you. You know the truth now. And about your parents, they wouldn't want you to blame anyone. Also, that Rupert boy, he's your-!"

"Shut up! SHUT UP, SHUT UP! I don't want to hear it!" she had her hands over her ears. Fate's face harden.

"Destiny, you have to listen! If you don't stop now this might lead to your destruction! I love her and Rupert is our son! Your **nephew**!"  
Destiny let out a cry and a blast of energy came from her. "Fine!" she spat. "If you love that damn Witch then you can die with her and your offspring's group! This is no concern of mine!" with that, she turned into purple ashes and they flew off.

_Shit!_ Fate thought, panicking. He ran towards the door but it was locked. _Damn it! _"Destiny! You better not hurt them! Any of them! Do you hear me?"

With her on the loose, Fate was in trouble and so was Rosemary.. as well as Hikaru.

* * *

"We have to split up." Rose muttered.

"Why would we do that! You said that Destiny can change any room she wants! Let's stay in a group!" Stewie growled.

"Stewie, you and me." Brian took the boy's hand and smiled gently at him. Stewie felt his face flush. Even through everything that has happened between them, Stewie still felt like a shy school girl. DAMN!

"NO! I wanna go with my Stewie! You're gonna have lots of time with him after you guys get married and adopt a kid and what not!" Rupert complained like a child and grabbed Stewie by his arms.

Brian glared at the young teen.

"Ah, come on Brian. You can go with Rose and catch up with whatever it was you two were talking about." Brain expected to see Stewie with a sour face on, but he saw only friendliness. _Did he really listen to Fate? About not being jealous? _It seemed too true for Brian, but that didn't matter. Not now. They had to find Destiny. They had to knock some sense into her. They had to.. do a whole bunch of other epic stuff!

"Fine Stewie. Be careful. And don't fuck around with my boyfriend Rupert!" the older man growled.

Rupert only laughed.

* * *

Hikaru was pushed into the wall and before she could do anything, fist met her face and gut, making her nose bleed from the force and making her vomit a bit.

"You... Stupid... Child...!" Destiny scowled with every blow. "How dare you? After everything that I did? You're in debt to _me_! If all this shit didn't happen, you wouldn't be here! You wouldn't have been able to meet your soul mate!" the older woman grabbed the girl by her hair, slapped her, tossed her to the wall, and grabbed her by her collar. "Everything in this world that has happened to you, to Brian, to Stewie, to Rupert, and to any other fucks out here should be thanks to me! I'm destiny! I'm the one who can control everything and anything!" She screamed at the young girl.

"Sure... but there's someone above you." Hikaru only whispered. Destiny took a sharp breath and asked,

"what did you say?"

Hikaru looked at Destiny dead in the eyes and shouted, "You're limited to what you can do! You aren't as high and mighty as you believe to think! In fact, you aren't God yourself! So stop acting like it! Stop acting like you can control everything! You can't control who people fall in love with! You can't control fate or miracles or even death!" Hikaru shook and Destiny let her grip loosen.

"Death?" the older woman looked confused. Hikaru pushed her away and spat,

"Yes death! You can't bring the dead to life and you can't stop a person from dying! You're only limited to what you can do! Stop playing God! Stop playing with other people's lives and get **your** life together!"

"You don't know the first thing I've been through so what makes you think you can say all this crap to me?" Destiny screamed when she snapped back to normal.

"I may not know what happened but at least I know when it's time to let go of the past!" Hikaru yelled. Destiny took several steps away from the young girl and disappeared.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you people miserable! I'm going to let the love of your life get what he wanted all these years!" the young girl heard the older woman cry and then the room changed. It's length increased and Hikaru would try to go to the door, but it only kept getting further and further.

_Shit! _She thought. _Destiny is totally gonna fuck around with all of us. As long as we're in her domain, she has the power to control anything._ Hikaru thought about what Destiny said and she realized with a jolt what she meant. "NO! DESTINY! I WANTED IT ALL TO MYSELF! IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE MINE! DON'T LET HIM TOUCH STEWIE!" _what the hell is she planning?_

"Hikaru!" A voice spoke and she halted at once.

"What is it? Can't you see I have to get Rupert and Stewie and separate them?" She cried out, turning around.

"No time! I just got out of one of the locked rooms and I'm lucky enough to find you! We have to hide out somewhere she won't find us." Fate muttered as he closed his eyes, sensing which areas were safe and which were traps.

"But what about-!"

"You're husband will be fine, love." He mumbled it like it was something natural, but Hikaru froze and burned a deep red.

* * *

"Dude! Check out this room!" Rupert cried in joy when they entered a nice luxurious room. The carpet was smooth, soft, and red; there was a bed there and, due to the room's size of a football field, there was a desk and three long rows of shelf filled with books. "Who would need this much space for just this! This is so cool! Man, you could like put a plasma screen here! And a little tiny fridge here! OH! And an awesome water couch!" Rupert's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"we're not here to redecorate! We're here to take this bitch down! Now let's get out of here. Remember what your mum said about Destiny and her powers." Stewie warned. Rupert sighed.

"Yeah, and now if only she could take my suggestions."

"What part of 'Let's get out of here' do you not get? Stop fooling around."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." they both turned to see a ghost like figure. She had long blond curly hair and blue eyes. Her figure was much greater than Rosemary, considering the fact that she looked like the Witch.

"And why the hell not?" Stewie growled. He didn't like how she was glaring them down. No one did that to Stewie Griffin.

"Destiny, you can't stop us!" Rupert suddenly spoke out, his blue eyes tense and having the same amount of glaring as the older woman.

"Oh shut up! This is my domain and I control everything! Now, let's see what lies in your heart, hm Rupert?" She smirked and she flew right into the teen! He gasped and let out screams of pain.

"Rupert!" Stewie cried, actually scared he couldn't do anything about it except hold on to his friend. Rupert's eyes were glowing a fierce light blue and tears streamed down his eyes. He gripped Stewie's shoulders tightly and his knees buckled.

_NO! You can't see that! No! Don't! Don't touch it! My memories! My feelings! No, no, no! _"NO! AH! STEWIE!" Rupert cried and finally, everything stopped. The older teen gasped and sputtered a few words that made no sense, but Stewie finally got it under control.

"What did she do? Rupert, talk to me..." the younger teen waited for something; anything. He led his best friend to the bed and they both sat on it. "Rupert.." he said his name again.

Stewie's brown eyes met Rupert's icy blue ones as the older teen came closer to Stewie. Their lips brushed against each other and Stewie recognized this as a kiss.

"What the hell! Hey, have you forgotten that I have Brian and you want Hikaru! Rupert?" Stewie yelled and pushed him away. But Rupert only made his way to him, making Stewie lay on the bed. "Rupert! What are you trying to do?" Stewie tried to fight him off but the older teen straddled Stewie's hips. "Rupert, stop it!" Stewie viciously threw the older boy off him and, without thinking, ran.

"Come back here Stewie!" Rupert pleaded and ran after the boy. Stewie ran and ran, desperately trying to find the other side of the room and the door waiting for them to charge out. _"she can use her powers to make the room much more... magical if you say." _He remembered Rose saying something like that. _If she can change the layout of the room and have us in her domain, then Destiny must have control over the people in the room as well! I have to get out of here and make sure Rupert follows me. Then this whole ordeal will stop. I just hope I run fast enough that he doesn't touch me any time soon! _

"AH!" Stewie realized what Destiny had meant when she mentioned about what lied in Rupert's heart. _Taking away my innocence... or at least taking me. _The thought made him run faster for the older teen was just a couple inches away from him! Stewie glanced back and looked up ahead; There was a door! _Yes! _He thought with glee. However, as his hands reached for the knob, Stewie ended up tripping with Rupert putting his arms around his waist.

* * *

"I swear to God, this was a terrible idea. Why couldn't we have lured her away from her place to us?" Rosemary complained and was filled with utter worry for both Rupert and Stewie. Teens were easier to manipulate than two grown adults like Brian and her in the house.

"Listen, we're here now so we just have to deal with it." Brian replied, trying to get rid of the cobwebs that surrounded the room. "What is this place? A storage room?" The silver haired man cursed as the cobwebs got in his hair and stepped over a portrait in the process. "Rose?" He turned to the woman when he didn't get a reply and saw her stand over the portrait with beautiful tears falling from her eyes. Brian went back to see what the fuss was about and saw a man and woman in the picture with two wonderful little girls. One had blond hair and piercing blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and such an adorable smile; the other had silky black hair and wonderful light violet eyes with an equally adorable smile as the other girl. The man and woman both had hazel eyes and dirty blondish hair. It seemed like they were both dressed in clothing from the 1600's. "Wow, what a nice looking family." Brian muttered.

"It was my family." Rose broke the silence they were in for a moment. Brian's own violet eyes laid upon Rosemary as she reached out for the portrait, as if hypnotized. Her eyes were smiling, just like the smile of peace that stretched on her face. "Brain, this is the first time in such a long, long time that I can touch this painting. It's been so long." She whispered, seeming to melt away in a far off memory.

But as Rose touched her parent's faces, another hand was gently placed on her's. Not Brian's either.

"Who said you could touch that, you little cunt?" Everything froze and Rosemary turned her head slowly, her eyes wide. Destiny was standing over her with a smile and narrowed eyes. Rosemary knew that smile was screaming bloody murder.

* * *

"Ah-! ha-! Rupert, stop it!" Stewie tried with all his might to get the boy off him but Rupert continued giving the young teen a blow job. "Nah! Not there! N-!" Stewie hissed as Rupert gently scrapped his teeth against the hard dick and the older teen continued to gently apply pressure to the head by biting it. Stewie let out a loud moan and then forced himself to shut up. He thrusted his hips up on pure instinct, but that helped him get Rupert off, if only for a moment.

Stewie quickly turned on his knees and scampered for the door that was inches away from him! But Rupert had other plans and grabbed the other teen by his ankles. Stewie's hand were so close to the knob, his finger tips brushed them but his body was bought down. "God damn it Rupert!" He cursed and turned to punch the blue eyed boy and was stopped when Rupert began to stroke him.

"You can't deny this feels fucking great. Come on my little doll, I'll make you feel so much better than Brian ever could." Rupert whispered in his ears and Stewie couldn't help but to shiver and let a small moan escape him.

_Shit! I got to get out before things get out of hand! _Stewie scooted away from Rupert, his back against the door now and his arms reached up, his hands trying to find the door knob. Thank God Rupert was too busy to noticed but Stewie also cursed God for giving Rupert such great skills with his mouth.

"come on Stewie, it's okay to cum all over my face." the older boy's words were so hot and as Stewie turned the knob and pushed forward, Rupert stroked him on last time and Stewie had reached his climax.

* * *

"Brian run!" Rosemary cried before Destiny cut her younger sister with her nails and she actually picked Rose up and threw her over Brian. Rosemary hit the wall with such force that he could hear a couple of bones breaking.

"Who said you could touch it? Huh? Who **allowed** _you_ such a thing?" Destiny snarled and charged to where Rose laid. "You think you can just touch what isn't yours' and get away with it? No, you **can't** you little piece of shit!"

"Leave her alone!" Brian snarled. Destiny stopped in her tracks and turned slowly towards the man.

"What?" She asked, with a smile on her face. Brian doubted she was happy and he felt a little fear but his animal instinct of protecting a friend took over.

"You heard me! Get away from her!"

"What makes you think I'll do as you say, you mutt? If anything, you should be listening to me if you want to live." Brian, having heard enough, ran up to her and bit her arm that she put up to protect herself. "Stupid mutt." she growled and punched him in the gut, making the man release his hold. His body lurched to the left as Destiny landed another punch to his cheek. "How dare you treat a lady like that? Biting, how preposterous!" She strutted over to Brian, who laid there, groaning and clutching his gut. "Look at you, such a handsome man... too bad I'll have to cut that face of yours' up." she smirked, bending down to caress his cheek as her nails dug into the side of Brian's face. The man closed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain; He was sure Destiny was about to slash all his face off when he heard a cry of dismay and felt her nails being removed from his face.

Rosemary had her older sister by the hair and had a look of pure fury. She punched her left cheek first and then the right one with great force that Destiny's blood splattered on the ground around them. Destiny's body rolled on the ground when Rosemary high kicked the back of her head and the younger sister, not letting the blond get up, kicked her right in the gut. Brian could only watch, in somewhat, horror. The force of the kick should have been enough to kill an average person, but they _weren't_ average people. Destiny desperately tried to get up, but Rosemary was not permitting her that chance. With ever punch landed on the older woman's body, Rosemary let out a sob. Brain thought the tears of rage and sorrow would blind Rosemary, and Destiny thought so as well, but Rose could see, and was well aware, of what her sister might try to pull.

"You can stop now." Brian muttered as the last of Rose's energy slipped away. Damn, was Destiny messed up. Bruises were seen on her face and the man was sure if they inspected her closely, she would have them all over her body. He somewhat crawled over to both sisters and sat next to the Witch.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry.." Rosemary sobbed as she lightly continued to hit Destiny.

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything Rose. If anything, she should be apologizing to you."

"I was apologizing for different reasons Brian... For letting her get this way, for lying to her about some relationship, and for not trying to work it out by using words... look at her- Look at me! She broke three rib bones and possibly my back. Maybe the damages are worse!" she shuddered and gasped for air. "And I shouldn't have let this get so far out of hand. I'm sorry to you, too, Brian, and Stewie, and Rupert, and Hikaru... and even my sweet Fate... I should know, better than anyone, time doesn't give you the chance to apologize to anyone, and if I'm just going to be like that, then it would seem as if I didn't learn anything." The woman looked at her older sister, laying before them and she whispered something in the blond's ear.

When she looked up, both violet eyes met each other and, suddenly, the woman before Brian looked much more than a woman who took up a force of nature as a job, more than just a woman who stepped out of a playboy magazine, and so much more than a goddess; which, in a way, was totally impossible. "Rose.." Before he could stop himself, Brian was already leaning in for a kiss.

"What are you doing?" Roes muttered when his lips landed on her forehead.

"Thanking you."

* * *

"Aw man, I'm so sorry! I'm so, so ,so, so very fucking sorry dude! I don't know what came over me! Jesus Christ!" Rupert sobbed into the younger boy's chest.

"I don't know if I should accept your apology or not Rupert. It wasn't your fault and then again, you weren't half bad." Stewie blushed a bit and then led them to a room that looked like an office.

"Jeez, how many rooms does this chick have?" Rupert seemed annoyed and very cautious even. Stewie could understand though; he knew the older teen wouldn't want anything to get out of hand or even beyond that.

"Rupert, don't touch anything okay? We don't know what Destiny has in her house, so, we can't be too careless." As soon as Stewie spoke those words, he heard;

"ooooo! What does **this** button do!"

"Rupert no-!" But as Stewie turned, he saw his friend push a green button on Destiny's (well, at least he thought it was) desk. He tackled the older boy down as there was a flash. Stewie had his eyes shut, prepared for the worst, but there came no pain.

"Dude, get off!" Rupert exclaimed and pushed the young teen off. Stewie was about to make a remark when his eyes landed on a pair of shoes. He looked up and saw it was that same man who called himself "Fate".

"What are you doing here!" Stewie demanded to know.

"The question is, what are **you** two doing here?" Fate asked, his blue and yellow eyes glowing, and his eye brows furrowed, as if he were almost enraged.

"We're here to rescue Hikaru and to confront Destiny about all the things she has committed!" Rupert's voice boomed out. Fate and Stewie were surprised to hear him like that and just stared at him. "Well, that is what we came to do!" He seemed to whine.

"Oh." was all Fate said and then turned to leave.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Stewie cried out, outraged.

"I'm going to get my little Miracle. Hikaru is safe with me, so, if you please, follow me." Rupert didn't just follow, he nearly ran Fate over to get to the other side of the door. His feet moved on their own as he turned to the right and ran right into the door.

"Is he always like this?" Fate wondered as the boy's body laid on the ground.

"Tch, like you wouldn't believe." Stewie rolled his eyes and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fate gently smiling at the teen who was now hugging Hikaru when she opened the door to see what the fuss was about.

"AH! What about Brian! And Rosemary? Where are they? Do you know?" Stewie's questions poured out one by one as he was reminded of his boyfriend.

"I'll go and get them." Fate assured him and snapped his fingers. He evaporated in a purple mist and then resumed with Rosemary looking surprised, Brian barking and turning in circles on his knees, and a really beat up Destiny. "Calm down Brian." Fate spoke and Brian stopped immediately.

"You stupid dog! Look at the way you act!" Stewie scowled the older man, but wrapped his arms around him anyway, with small tears sprouting at the corner of his eyes.

"Aw, you missed me." Brian softly smiled and kissed the teen on the cheek.

"Enough, we have to get everything settled. And while Destiny is out, we need to get a certain number of parents."

* * *

The ship stopped and Lois practically trampled the other people to get off the damn cruise!

"Lois, wait! I need to get my Batman cup from the Captain!" Peter whined.

"Peter, I promise I'll buy you a Batman cup with a matching plate if you just hurry the fuck up!" The woman compromised, wanting to hurry to her baby boy.

"Can I get a bowl too? A-and a spoon and fork?" he acted like a child who was in a candy store.

"Yes! Now get over here and let's get the hell home!" she shoved her bags into a nearby taxi and Peter ran after her, getting in.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Brian was hesitant and stare, with horror, at the letter put on the table.

"I'm positive! When they read this, they'll run the hell out. Well, Lois will and Peter will follow her." The brown haired boy said with confidence and headed for the fridge for a quick bite.

"What did you say?"

Stewie turned back to Brian, seeing his face of surprise. "I said Lois will run out here in a rage after reading this and Peter will follow."

"Peter? Lois?" Brian shook his head.

"Yeah, my parents? Who else?" Stewie rolled his eyes and then, for a moment, froze. He didn't say anything bad. Not "fat man" or "that Dreaded Woman" or his "providers" but Lois and Peter, his **parents**. Should he have been happy for this? Was this a good feeling of change? Did he change in any other way?

"ah, we'll figure out what's up with that after we're done here with everything else." Brain assured his boyfriend, sensing his thoughts, and hugged him. "But are you still so sure about this note? It kinda scares me to think what Lois will do.." Brain's face was back to that of depression and horror.

"Yep! Like I said, I'm positive. Besides, Fate told us to trust ourselves and our hearts, and I'm trusting myself." Stewie smiled brightly. Ah, love could certainly change a person.

* * *

"_Dear mom and dad,_

_Chris and Meg came to visit! But Chris didn't bring the family and Meg only bought Kimi. We need more ham and cheese. Also, would you mind getting some of that Mexican bread? Pan Dulce, right? Tomorrow will be great-I'm Not here right now cuz I totally went to bang Brian (like a boss) at that nice hotel surrounded by the forest (at night, in the dark, in bed, in my pants.)- We'll have a picnic with the whole family and you'll be relaxed- Will be back at 1 in the morning probably- and I'm glad you came back from your trip today! Hope it was fun._

_Love,_

_Stewie."_

Peter laughed at the note. "Hehheheh! He said 'Like a boss' and other random add-ons! Jeez, what a great kid! Now, where did he say he went?"

"Peter, get my gun! I'm gonna kill a sonovabitch!" Lois stormed out of there and, as Stewie predicted, Peter quickly followed and they zoomed the hell out of the drive-way towards the hotel.

* * *

Destiny woke up with a groan and throbbing pain all around her body. She looked around the dark room, her eyes adjusting to the dark surrounding her with a light dimly lit. Then she remembered what happened to make her this way. She closed her eyes, about to change the chair she was strapped into into a different room so she could get away, but to no avail. "What happened? My powers should be working!" She panicked and tried with all her might to get the ropes off her.

"you can't do anything." Came Rosemary's voice as she appeared to the left of her older sister. She pointed to the chains draining out her powers that Fate set up.

"You little bitch. What the hell do you think you're doing to me?" Destiny spouted her hate, but it didn't seem to affect Rosemary.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Rose lifted her hand, a knife in it, and bought it down. Destiny closed her eyes, waiting for what she thought was her death, but there was nothing. Just a cold atmosphere.

"Destiny, don't be afraid of what your sister might do; you're just children." came a sweet voice. Destiny's eyes snapped opened and there was her mother, dressed in her black dress.

"Mom-?"

"And don't you forget me, my lovely." A man appeared next to the woman with hazel eyes and he wore, what would be, a suit from the 1600's.

"Dad? Mom? You're here..?" Destiny's eyes couldn't stop the rivers streaking down her cheeks and cleaning her face. "But why now? I've tried summoning you all this time..! and you finally come when I'm at my lowest point!"

Her mom reached out a hand to wipe the tears away. "But you're not at your lowest point. We're proud of you Deary."

"Yes. I daresay, even with all the bad you've done, look at the good you have done. You changed some courses of destiny and you made people stronger." Her father gave a heartily chuckle. "But the only things we weren't proud of at all is when you abused your little sister. Did we raise you that way?"

Destiny shook in her chair and sobbed. "But she killed you! She let you die! Why-? Why aren't you enraged with her? Livid? Why don't you **hate** her?"

"Because we love her, we don't blame her for anything." they both responded. Beyond them, Destiny could see Rosemary shaking and sobbing into Fate's chest.

"But why?" Destiny's voice cracked.

"She didn't do anything my love." her mother replied. "We knew our destiny and were prepared for it. However, we didn't know how you two would turn out. We're so proud of you, yet ashamed. Please, before you lose yourself forever, let it go. The past is the past Destiny. We'll be happy once you sort out your feelings with your sister."

Destiny continued to sob as both her parents hugged her, tightly and firmly, the hug filled with love. "I'll try." she spoke after a moment. "but even after all this, all the darkness and the jumbled mess in my heart just won't disappear..."

With that, the things chaining the blond let her go from the chair and she just sat there, stunned Fate could trust her not to do anything stupid and stunned at the fact that he healed her body.

"Rosemary.." their mother spoke and turned to the youngest girl. "Please be happy. And please raise our grand-child with lots of love and joy. Take time to mend the bridge between you and your sister." she smiled at her daughter.

"Oh, don't forget that there are plenty of people who thank you and love you for being in their lives." her father spoke, his smile bright as well. "No more games for your amusement either! Look at where that got you into." he warned.

"Into some trouble, a huge mess,misunderstandings, and sometimes things not going the way I planned... But also blessings, happiness, seeing you once more, and some little miracles." she chuckled as her parents gave her a kind, but stern look.

"Please take care of my daughter."

Fate nodded and Rosemary only stared at him, surprised. Her parent's knew about her and Fate's relationship, even beyond the living? "Will do Sir Arlon."

"We must be going now. Our world isn't meant to be opened for too long. Good-bye lovelies! We love you two so much! Please be happy and work things out!" their parents waved to them, tears in all the Arlon's eyes. As they disappeared, Brian and Stewie's bodies took the place of their parents and they both opened their eyes slowly.

"did we do it?" Stewie muttered.

"Yes!" Rueprt cried, hugging him from behind, emerging with Hikaru behind him. "was it cool being possessed by their parents?" the older teen asked.

"er.. I guess. But I can't seem to remember much." Stewie replied.

"How long..?" Destiny's voice was barely a whisper, but they all heard it.

"Have we been standing there in that corner? Twenty minutes to be exact." Rupert replied.

"Not that, you idiot!" she snapped. "How long have you too been lovers, Rose?" the blond's eyes seemed weary and she lowered them to the ground.

"For a while now..." her younger sister replied. There was tension in the atmosphere for only a moment because Lois, just then, barged in.

"You fucking asshole, you! How _dare_ you take my son and try to fuck him in this piece of shit you call a hotel room!" she cried, holding a gun up to his head.

"No! Lois please, you have it all wrong-!" Brian was scared shit-less.

"No she doesn't! In this note Stewie wrote, it says so!" Peter backed up his wife, only thinking of all the Batman stuff he could get from this.

"Mom, dad, there you are! We got your message." Chris and Meg both appeared at the door way. Suddenly, it shut closed. Meg turned and tried to get it open but couldn't. "It's stuck! Help! Anyone! Help us, we're stuck!" she yelled.

"That won't do you any good." Stewie muttered.

"Why are you here anyway, young man? With other people, non-the-less, who seem to want to get in your pants! I bet that son of a bitch planned this! Didn't you?" Lois was out-raged at the human Brian.

"No, please you have to let me explain-!"

"My ass!" she growled, about to pull the trigger when Hikaru cried out,

"Don't shoot him! He's your dog!"

"Little girl, do you expect me to believe you? I bet he bought you here too, didn't he? Oh you damn pedophile, you!" Lois pointed the gun back at him after turning around to face Hikaru.

"No he didn't Mrs. Griffin! If you'll just let us explain-!" Rupert shouted.

"You too? Rupert, please tell my you tried to stop Stewie!"

"Uh, well, I actually tried to help him. But if you were in their situation, you would understand too."

"Oh hell no!" Lois turned to the silver haired man and pulled the trigger.

"Stop right there." Fate's eyes glowed again and Lois couldn't move and the bullet suddenly fell to the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Chris cried.

"This man you know of as 'Brian' is quite actually your dog Brian." Rosemary said bluntly.

"how is that possible?" Meg thought back to her dog and then to the man before them. Obviously, there was a huge difference.

"With a bit of magic." Destiny, to the others' surprise, smiled. She held out her hand and a blue spark emerged from it, going around Brian. His body transformed to that of a dog. The Griffin's dog.

"Holy shit! I knew it!" Peter declared while his family, besides Stewie, were in awe and shock.

Lois would have fainted, but she couldn't move. Destiny used the same type of magic to turn Brian back into a human, of course with Stewie hugging and covering the naked man's body.

"But how..?" Chris began.

"It started with Peter. He entered Brian into a contest.." Rosemary laughed. "and then it started with sibling rivalry and a curse."

As Rosemary, Fate, Destiny, Hikaru, Rupert, Brian and Stewie explained the whole story to the Griffin family, they were all in just disbelief and Lois could only glare at Brian during some part. At other parts, Peter and Fate had to hold her back from attacking both Brian _and_ Rupert. They all went out to a restaurant nearby to as they finished the story; one) to eat because they were all hungry and two) so Lois would try to control herself. By the end of it all, however, all the Griffin's were happy and delighted for Stewie and Brian.

"I'm so glad you guys can be happy without this whole thing being weird!" Meg laughed as Stewie glared at her with an expression of "you would know huh?"

"I'm glad for you guys too." Chris said through all the food in his mouth. His younger brother was surprised; he ate a lot like when he was a teen, but Chris never managed to get fat.

"well, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. And it's so damn surprising Peter already got half of the story down." Lois muttered and chewed on her food as her husband giggled and continued to eat. "ah, but I'm glad you found out about your parents Rupert. And look, you even got yourself a girlfriend. Pretty little thing too, isn't she?" Lois smiled at them.

"Oh please, no, I'm not that pretty!" Hikaru blushed.

"Oh, and she's so modest as well!"

The whole dinner was filled with laughter, maybe a few yells here and there, a bit of lover's quarrel from Stewie and Brian, and even a couple of kisses here and there... in secret. ;)

"It was so nice meeting you all, Robert, Rosemary, and Destiny." Lois shook their hands and made Peter do the same thing. Sure they told the story, but the three couldn't, or rather wouldn't, tell The Griffin family of their true nature.

"It was certainly nice meeting my little boy's best friend's parents. Even if you did seem a bit crazy appearing with a gun and all, but don't worry, I'm sure other mother would have gone that far as well." Rose chuckled.

"well mom, dad, other people, it was nice having this weird but lovely gathering. I need to head home now! See ya later!" Chris waved his byes, got in his car and drove away.

"I need to get going too mom and dad. And explain to Neil everything is okay and to tell Kimi her grandpa and grandma are back!" Meg hugged her family and drove off to join her husband and daughter.

"well, Peter and I are terrible tired and what not. So if you excuse us. Stewie, Brian, come home no sooner than 11:00. if you don't, it's gonna be your dick Brian." Lois threatened and Peter only laughed.

"Hey, take care of Stewie, ok pal?" his former owner elbowed Brian in the rib cage.

"will do Peter." He smiled and hugged his best friend. As they drove off, Stewie turned to all of them and asked,

"What will you do now?"

"I'm going home and I will let everything run its course now. As for the curse, that will be lifted, but you can continue to be a human." Destiny said to Brian "Also, Hikaru, I know Fate told you that you were done with your job, so I'll have to remove your task from you. Although..." she eyed her nephew and muttered, "It's already broken off you." Lastly, she turned to Rosemary and Fate. "you two will have to work out whatever you can with your living arrangements with Rupert and Hikaru." With that, Destiny disappeared into purple ashes.

"I'll get the arrangements set up. Come on and get your stuff from the house Rupert, we'll leave your mom with Stewie and Brian. Hikaru you come too. I'll need to get you kids separate rooms." Fate sighed and snapped his fingers, disappearing as well.

Rosemary sighed and looked at both of them with a look of love in her eyes. "I hope everything in your future will turn out beautifully. I'm so sorry for everything I've caused."

"psh, don't blame yourself." Stewie waved off her apology.

"Stewie's right. If anything, we should be thanking you." Brian took a hold of Rosemary's hand and held it in his own. "If you hadn't done what you did, Stewie and I wouldn't be here, right now, happy as lovers."

"And Rupert wouldn't have gotten to know his parents and he probably would have suffered if he were alone, with me by Brian's side." Stewie reached out for Rose's other hand and held it in his.

"Thank you. In a way, I feel like you're a miracle in our lives." Stewie spoke.

Rosemary looked again at them both, with a long hard stare. "You don't remember what my parent's said, do you?" They both shook their heads, wondering what they had to do with this. "I'm a miracle...?" Suddenly, realization began to dawn on Rosemary. Every time she was in trouble or messing up with something, or saw people's misfortune, she would hope for a speck of miracle, close her eyes, and when she opened them, the person would get that miracle. "That's it... I'm a miracle...! I'm Miracle!" She let tears pour out her eyes, finally realizing her force of nature and not being know as just "the Witch."

"You mean, they just don't assign people those kinds of stuff?" The brown haired boy was intrigued.

"They do, but sometimes it takes a while for someone to figure out what their job is." The woman blew her nose on a handkerchief Brian handed her and she now laughed. "You both should go home now. It's been such a long day."

"Yeah, I guess we should head home Stewie." Brian looked at the teen and Stewie kissed him upon the lips.

"damn right we should. Sorry Rosemary, but I'm really rather in a hurry to get home! See ya later and tell Rupert to call me tomorrow!" he called back as he grabbed Brian my his elbow and ran towards the house.

* * *

"Stewie what are you doing? We can't do this now! Lois will get livid at me!" Brian complained as his boyfriend straddled his hips. They were both on Brian's bed and the light was dim, due to the moon shining through the window. The walls surrounding Brian's room were thick and you couldn't hear much unless you really cared to. Plus, the bed wouldn't squeak.

"Ah! But Brian, I really really want to!" Stewie whined and leaned closer to the man, his shirt slipping off his shoulder. Before Stewie attacked the older man, he changed into a baggy white t-shirt and.. a skirt..? Brian was confused, but after the 16 year old attacked him, the man knew what he was up to.

"Stewie, I-!" but Brian was cut short of what he was about to say when the boy kissed him passionately and his hands roamed around the 27 year old's waist, sliding his right hand down into Brian's boxers, stroking his boyfriend. Brian moaned into the kiss and let his right hand go underneath Stewie's shirt, rubbing one of his pink nipples and letting his left go up the boy's skirt, stoking him and rubbing his inner thighs.

It was Stewie's turn to moan and he kissed Brian along his neck, biting and sucking the flesh between his teeth. Brian groaned and sat up, getting Stewie off him and straddling the boy below him, the skirt rising up that there was barely anything to cover Stewie's beautiful smooth legs. Brian leaned forward to kiss the boy while his hands continued up Stewie's legs and right on his crotch. "B- Brian..." the boy moaned, gently thrusting his hips upwards into Brian's hand.

Stewie decided that while his lover was busy working his member, he would take off his own shirt and Brian's as well. Stewie kissed the buds and gently nibble on one, earning mewl from the man. Brian stopped his gesture to take Stewie's face into the palm of his hands and kiss him. Tongues were pressed against each other, fighting for dominance, both of their saliva dripped down from the corner of their mouths; Stewie moaning and thrusting into Brian's hard, yearning attention.

The older man's own boner was painful and he quickly slipped out of his pants and slipped off the skirt Stewie put on. "You looked really cute in that." he muttered as he licked the top of Stewie's member.

"Ah ha~.. thank..s." Stewie moaned and groaned. "bite it.." he muttered and was glad Brian did it without hesitation. The pressure of his teeth against the head was so unbelievable hot to Stewie! _I'm gonna have to thank Rupert later on. _Brian stopped suddenly, listening to Stewie's pants and wanting so badly to enter the teen. Apparently, Stewie thought so too.

"I need you in me Brian... just fill me up.." Brian stuck two fingers in his lover's mouth, Stewie wetting it enough that when Brian entered him for the second time, the penetration was nearly painless and aroused a moan from Stewie. He loved the weight of Brian's body on him and how his member filled him up, touching every part of his walls, and how gently and romantic they were being. None of their usual shenanigans, in fact, they were both being so gentle. The older man rocked his hips gently in and out of the boy, groaning and moaning, getting off at Stewie getting off. Stewie thrusted upwards, indicating he wanted the speed to increase. Brian followed the command and, after a while, decided to change his angle, and when he did, Stewie let out a half moan and half scream of pleasure. "Shh... they might hear us." Brian nibbled on the teen's ears and kissed him to cover the noise.

"I don't care..." the boy underneath him shivered under Brian's gaze. "Let them know what we're doing. I fucking love you Brian and I need my parents to know that." Stewie finished his sentence with a groan as Brian decided to move again, like a wild animal and like the first night they both had made love. Again, and again, he abused Stewie's hole. As his lover withered and let out screams and cried of pleasure, Brian decided to do something crazy.

* * *

There was crashing and screams and moaning... That was all Lois heard in Brian's room. _Oh son of a b-!_

* * *

"Ah! Ah! Brian!" Stewie screamed as he was being rammed against a kitchen counter, Brian still inside the teen. Somehow, he managed to travel downstairs in that state of being in someone, but he seemed to have crashed into some pictures in the hallway, getting screams of pain and pleasure from Stewie.. He reached out for a knife and tried to hold it gently against the head of Stewie's dick. Stewie shivered and moaned at the cold touch of the knife. "Brian, I hope you know I don't want you to really cut me down there.." He panted, watching as the older man took something out of a drawer.. it was a cigarette. Stewie wanted to cum so badly.

As the boy's lover lit the cigar, he took a hit and continued to thrust into the brown eyed boy. He lightly traced Stewie's body with the knife, gently applying pressure every time and lightly cut a line between Stewie's neck and shoulder. "Burn... me... with that..!" the young teen cried after every thrust. Brian took one last hit and burned it out against Stewie's hips, making the boy shudder, his breaths getting raspier and heavier. "Don't know.. how long I can.. take.." he sighed.

Brian didn't know how much he could take either. Stewie's tight walls around his dick felt so great! Stewie felt himself being lifted up from the counter and going down stairs into the basement. Brian quickly turned on the washing machine, place Stewie on the top, and earning magnificent sounds.

"you like that, huh? Look at you squirming.." Brian panted.

"K- keep talking like that you stupid mutt.." Stewie's voice sounding out of balance due to the vibrations the machine was sending.

Brian chuckled and leaned in, his mouth against Stewie's lips. "When we move out, we're gonna have a little chamber to ourselves and I can abuse you all I want." Stewie moaned, loving the words dripping from his boyfriend's mouth and getting more turned on at the thought of being abused at Brian's hand.

As Brian kept thrusting into Stewie and dirty talking him, the older man picked up the boy and just rammed him against the washer, Stewie cursing and yet loving the pain in his back. Brian looked at the boy beneath him; His eyes were closed, a blush right in his face, his mouth was in an "O" form and drool was forming at the side of his mouth. Damn, he looked so beautiful. Stewie's arms reached up and around Brian's neck, his fingers running through the silver hair.

"Brian! Uh! I'm so close!" Stewie cried, meeting every thrust of the man on top.

"I know..! I love you Stewie!" Brian grunted as he pummeled the boy's ass.

"I love you too!" He cried and screamed with pleasure as he, at last, reached a climax with Brian following. The machine was the only thing heard after they were done with their sex.

"Let's go upstairs..." Brian muttered and picked Stewie up, bridal-style and fell into the bed.

"Finally, I can say it as many times as I want.." Stewie said, half asleep and half awake.

"Say what?" Brian muttered.

"I love you. I love you so much I can't stand it." The boy sighed, his head resting against Brian's chest. "You're finally mine.. and I'm finally yours'..."

_Mine.. Finally.. at last... _"That sounds nice." Brian smiled at the teen's content face, kissed him on the forehead and headed into a wonderful dream.

* * *

_**~10 years later~**_

"Aunty Rose, Aunty Rose! Look at what me and Stephan did!" A girl with bright blue eyes and long black wavy haired giggled as she held up a stick figure drawing of two people holding hands with all those cute and colorful details kids put in their draws. She could be no younger than ten, but she looked older than five.

"Oh wow! Isn't that nice Clover!" Rosemary now had short hair, but other details haven't changed a bit. She smiled a lot more though.

"I know, right?" Clover continued to giggle as she rushed towards a boy who was no older than her.

"Hey-!" He cried as the girl hugged him. He had black hair and stunning green eyes, wearing a long sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans.

"All I wanted was a hug! Jeez Steph!"

"'Steph' is a _girl's _name! I'm not a girl!"

"Well you can be a guy and still **act **like one! Just like your mom!" Clover giggled as Stephan turned to lecture her.

"What does that joke have to do with anything? Besides, **your** mom is, like, a total chick too!"

Rosemary only smiled at the scene.

It was a nice day in the town, the sky was blue, no clouds in sight, the wind blowing gently and the sun was smiling upon them. They were all at Rosemary's and Fate's house, in the backyard.

"Hey, Is everything okay? They're not trying to kill each other?" Fate appeared besides her, holding lemonade in his hand.

"Uncle Robert! There you are!" Clover gushed out her happiness by hugging the Force of Fate, using his human name.

"Yes, yes. Here, I bought Lemonade and some cookies if you guys want to eat."

"Uncle Robert, we're not little kids anymore." Stephan huffed and turned away.

"You're only ten Steph."

"How many times do I have to explain Steph is a **girl's** name?"

"Couldn't a guy be girl too anyway?" Fate asked, a cookie in his mouth.

"That's what **I** said!"

"Hey mom and dad! We're home!" Came a voice from the front yard. Stephan's eyes lit up.

"Daddy! Mommy! Grandpa and Clover were being mean to me!" he cried and ran into the house, hugging a man with black hair and gorgeous blue eyes; he was wearing a black t-shirt and grey-ish jeans.

"Aw, they were just messing around with you. Come here." Rupert picked up his son.

"You know how carefree Clover is anyway." Hikaru smiled. She was just as tall as Rupert, due to the high heels she was wearing, and wore a light green dress.

"Now where's my little Clover?" A man shorter than Rupert came in. His brown hair was short as well and his brown eyes were filled with love as the little 8 year old ran into her "mom's" arms.

"Stewie, come on, we still have to meet with everyone else." Behind Stewie was Brian with his short silver hair and his wonderful purple eyes.

"Daddy!" She smiled and ran to the older man. "Time to meet Grandpa and Grandma! Finally! I can't wait to see how they both are!"

"Race you to the car!" Stephan grinned as they both dashed out towards the front yard.

"Calm down guys!" Rupert joined after them. Hikaru sighed and cried,

"Rupert, be careful! You'll get hurt!" She excused herself and followed after her husband, giggling.

Stewie sighed and looked at the sight of his best friend with his wife, playing with both their children and his heart filled with happiness.

"Hey, Rose, I heard Destiny had a date tonight." Brian decided to tell the force of Miracles as Fate passed by, keys in his hand, as he headed out the door.

She looked surprised, but happy. "Really? Have you heard who it was with?

"With Len Quagmire." Stewie couldn't help, but laugh at the thought. "I'm sure things will turn out great with them anyway." The now 26 year old assured Rosemary.

"Now let's get going. Clover really wants to meet Peter and Lois." Brian took his best friend's hand in his left and took his lover's hand in his right.

* * *

"ah! Look at her! She's so adorable! I'm so glad you adopted her!" Lois couldn't help, but to chuckle and hug the little girl before her.

"you look pretty Grandma." Clover shyly muttered.

"Why thank you!"

"And Grandpa's pretty funny too! I like my aunt and uncle too! But I like Uncle Chris more to be truthful." Clover, being outgoing, was already comfortable around her new family.

As she ran to play with the other children, Lois turned to both Stewie and Brian. "I'm glad everything worked out between you too. I'm also glad your son accept the fact you've become human." Brian

"I'm glad too." Brian smiled to himself, remembering that day.

"I'm just glad he can consider me his.. well, you know, a parent." Stewie blushed. He couldn't believe how far he had come in this world to not be considered a murderous person anymore. But he was content and glad for everything and everyone.

Brian's thoughts were apparently the same as his hands slipped right in Stewie's.

"I love you." He spoke as he leaned in to kiss his soon to be husband... er, wife...

"I love you too." Stewie replied.

Clover looked over and smiled with sheer delight. "Steph, look! Their so lovey-dovey!"

Stephan raised his head and stopped pushing Kimi for a moment. "You push her Mike, she's your cousin." He whispered to a boy with blond hair. Stephan jogged over to Clover and stood besides her.

"Lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey!" the young girl giggled, about to run towards them, but the older boy stopped her.

"Don't get in the way of their 'lovey-dovey' time!" he scowled and blushed when Clover hugged him

"But they're always holding hands, doing the good, and the bad.." her eyes closed, her head against Steph's chest and her voice softly and gently saying,

"Repeating it all and pile on the years.."

_**The End.**_

* * *

***Sniff, sniff* OH! The ending! I'm so glad that I'm FINALLY done with this! If anyone is familiar with "Fruits Basket" they should know I referenced the ending scene towards it. And if not, I'm just letting you know the "Holding hands, doing the good and the bad... repeating it all and Pile on the years" quote isn't mine originally. I hope you enjoyed this story and I'm sorry if the lemon was kinda off and not so great. I was in and out of it. (Laughs) But yeah, I wanted them to have sex one last time before I ended it. It was really great writing for you guys! I hope you enjoyed it all! Until next time!**


End file.
